


on my honor

by princess_zel



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Politics, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Azula needs a hug, Boarding School, Comfort/Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Gen, Hahn is a jerk, Ozai is a bigger jerk, Turtleduck(s), Zutara, bending but no avatar, i love Suki too, i love Yue so much that it hurts, modern Zutara, modern with bending, slowburn, sokka needs a hug, zutara forever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 41,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_zel/pseuds/princess_zel
Summary: "Despite his openness toward her, Katara can’t help but feel uncertain about how to deal with him. For much of her young life, she’s heavily resented the Fire Nation. She doesn’t know why Zuko’s taken such an interest in her anyways. After all, what business does a child of the sun have with one of the moon?"
Relationships: Azula & Mai & Ty Lee, Katara & Yue & Toph & Suki, Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Zuko & Sokka & Aang
Comments: 55
Kudos: 58





	1. the invitations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!! I can't wait any longer to post this so here's the first chapter! This is my first ever ATLA/Zutara fic so I'm still getting a feel/grip on the characters, world, situations, etc so I apologize if anything anywhere is... wrong, lol.
> 
> This is a modern AU with both bending and technology - I'm not sure how well I've done of conveying/explaining this in world, but I believe it'll be a bit more apparent as the chapters progress. Out of all the fics I've read, I've never seen a modern bending AU so I really wanted to give it a shot.
> 
> All of the characters are aged up slightly so here's a list of the relevant ones:
> 
> Zuko - 19  
> Katara - 17  
> Sokka - 18  
> Aang - 15  
> Toph - 15  
> Yue - 17  
> Azula - 17  
> Suki - 18

The glint in Ozai’s eyes is a startling one, giving Zuko enough reason to pause and mentally collect himself. It’s not present very often, but whenever it is, it’s only ever because Ozai’s crafted some severely underhanded, gutting scheme. Likely, he’ll expect his children, Zuko and Azula, to follow through with whatever he’s planning, executing all his dirty work like the henchmen he believes them both to be.

Ozai lounges in his great plush chair behind his desk, his sharp gaze passing over his two children appraisingly, one by one. Reaching into one of his drawers, he withdraws an expensive cigar, fitting it to his lips and lighting it with a snap of his fingers.

Seeing firebending used in such a frivolous manner causes Zuko’s insides to quiver, but he doesn’t dare speak out against his father. Anything but that. The last time he was brave enough to question his father’s decisions, he received a permanent reminder to never do so again: an ugly burn scar that stretches all across his left eye. Even so, Zuko shifts uncomfortably in his seat, valiantly attempting not to squirm beneath his father’s intense stare.

Azula, on the other hand, is sitting forward in hers, leaning against their father’s desk with unabashed interest. One glance at her, and Zuko can see a similar gleam present in her own golden eyes. It’s unnerving.

“My children,” Ozai begins, taking a puff from his cigar. The office begins to fill with a consuming smoke, but it doesn’t seem to bother him in the least. “After a great deal of careful discussion with my closest advisors, I’ve reached a decision of significant enormity.” Every word he says is calculated and harsh. “The Four Nations have operated under tense relations and a precarious balance for quite some time now. It would… be such a shame if that balance were to be upset.” He looks at them both pointedly, but Zuko doesn’t understand what he’s implying.

With that crazed look in her eyes, Azula nods her head up and down, her sleek ponytail bobbing behind her. “Such a shame, indeed… For them. What have you planned, Fire Lord Ozai?” she asks with eagerness.

Zuko’s insides are doing worse than quivering now. As much as he tries to follow his father’s and sister’s lead, he just can’t agree with their insatiable lust for blood sometimes.

Motioning to a piece of parchment on his desk with a sweep of his hand, Ozai takes another long drag from his cigar. “I’ve come to the conclusion that the only way to spark a war for our benefit would be to-”

“Attack the Water Tribe fleet as they patrol?” Azula cuts in quickly. “Stomp out the Earth Kingdom presence in the colonies? Burn the Air Nomad temples to the ground? Assassinate their leaders and leave them writhing?” If he didn’t know his sister so well, Zuko would have been disturbed at all the suggestions Azula rattled off with so little thought.

His lips curling into a wicked smile, Ozai doesn’t berate Azula for interrupting him. Instead, he nods slowly, “Assassinating not their leaders, but their leaders’ heirs.” He pushes the parchment toward them, and Azula snatches it before Zuko can even lift his own hand up from his lap.

Her lashes fluttering slightly, Azula’s eyes race up and down the parchment, her own face lighting up with apparent glee. “Father,” she breathes, and Ozai doesn’t mention her slip. “This is brilliant… absolutely treacherous. We’ve lulled them into a false sense of security and peace. This is the perfect time to strike, and it couldn’t be done in a more flawless manner.”

Now Zuko’s really worried. He takes the paper from Azula, willing his mind to make sense of the different symbols scattered across it in bold, black ink. As he skims the page, his attention is diverted back to Ozai. “Fire Lord,” he breathes, drowning, choking in the cloud of heavy cigar smoke.

Ozai mistakes his fear for eager anticipation, like his sister. “Quite a plan, is it not?” He wears a self-satisfied smirk, head held high. The crown atop his head glimmers as sunlight filters through his office windows. 

“Yes,” Azula agrees quickly. “Opening up the most prestigious academy of the Four Nations to the heirs of the peasant leaders - our greatest enemies - gaining their trust, twisting a knife into their backs when they’re least expecting it… It’ll be our revenge: brutally ending the bloodlines of all who dare to oppose us, showing the Four Nations that the Fire Nation will reign supreme above all, and crushing all the measly little hope and spirit any of them dare to possess.”

Ending the bloodlines of all who dare to oppose them… Zuko’s mind grapples at the thought, still not fully comprehending the true scope of his father’s heinous plans.

Musingly, Ozai nods again, “Yes, Azula. You and Zuko will have a role to play in all this as well. I will need your assistance with coordinating the first few assassinations before the final slaughter is carried out.”

Zuko finally regains his ability to speak, “But, Fire Lord, will not actions so extreme be taken as a prompting for war with the other nations?” His father turns his hard stare on him, and he nervously brings his hand up to touch the roughened skin around his left eye.

“Oh, Zuzu,” Azula croons to him, giggling behind her hand. “That, of course, is Father’s plan! Once all the children have been disposed of, the Fire Nation will be prepared to launch a fullscale attack against the other nations. With all the royal bloodlines ended, it will be mere child’s play to eliminate their parents. By the end of it all, Fire Lord Ozai will be king of the world.” Her eyes are alight with an untamed fire, and she grips the sides of her chair so tightly that her knuckles turn white.

Ozai looks pleased that his daughter deciphered his course of action so clearly from one slip of parchment. “Of course, since the Four Nations have dwelled in such an era of peace, for long none of them will ever suspect that they’re sending their children off to their deaths. They’ll believe this to be an act of kindness and generosity from the Fire Nation and its benevolent Fire Lord.”

Zuko feels sick to his stomach. In these sorts of situations, it’s better to just stay quiet. He can burn long and hard later, when he’s alone and conflicted. Right now, though, he has to remain silent, pretending as though he’s in complete agreement with his father and sister.

He thinks back to the last political summit he attended with his father as the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation. He couldn’t have been more than ten years old, but he remembers some of the other children in attendance. Two little kids from the South Pole, sitting carefully on either side of their father, Chief Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe. One was a boy with a short ponytail, paying such close attention to his father that Zuko thought his eyes would bulge out. The other was a little girl, her long curls left half up; she kept a warm parka still on, at her insistence, despite the mild weather. They both had the brightest blue eyes.

Remembering further, he remembers a scrawny Air Nomad kid, no more than five or six, hanging off every word that his master said to him. There’d been the Prince of Omashu, a kid named Bumi with wide eyes and a goofy grin. There’d been the elegant Princess Yue of the Northern Water Tribe, so young but the perfect picture of poise and regality.

Zuko’s mind is burdened with memories, few as they may be. How can his father even consider murdering these kids? They’re all around his age, likely pressured beyond belief to take their parents’ thrones or positions one day, just as he is.

“Father,” Azula hums delightedly, jerking Zuko from his thoughts. “You’re simply a genius.”

Ozai’s molten gaze hardens as he smirks. “Oh, I know it.”

* * *

Layers are an intricate part of who Katara is. For one thing, she wears a ton of them. Living in the South Pole can be difficult where the air is harsh and the ice is everywhere, and despite being used to the cold, she doesn’t really enjoy it, usually found bundled in her huge parka. For another, though, she’s quite the complicated person; no one would ever call her cold or harsh or proud. In fact, most know her as the caring Princess of the Southern Water Tribe. But Katara’s been through much in her young seventeen years of life. She’s seen too much. She knows too much.

Most of her life has been politicized, even down to who she spends her time with and who she will one day marry. She can’t deny that she’s not always the most open person; she takes care of her tribe, a model princess, but that doesn’t leave much room for connecting with people on a more personal level.

Still, she waits for her brother on the wharf of their harbor. Despite the tiny landing strip that’s a small ways away from their settlement, much of their tribe takes to the sea instead of the skies. They’re called backwards and irrelevant by the other nations, the Fire Nation in particular. They don’t really care, though. They’re happy and content with the ways they’ve established, despite bending a bit in their traditions for novelties such airplane landing strips and electricity.

They’re like water, ever changing and adapting to the times and their surroundings, despite what the Fire Nation claims.

Her hands shoved into the pockets of her parka, Katara waits for her brother, eager to see him after his whaling trip with some of the other men. Despite the economic growth of the South Pole in the past hundred years or so, whaling and fishing are still the main sources of income and sustainability for many families.

As Sokka’s boat arrives at the dock, Katara rushes to meet it, rushing into her older brother’s strong arms. “Sokka, how was the hunt?” she asks excitedly, tightly gripping the fur lining his parka.

“No luck,” Sokka groans, running a fond hand through Katara’s curls. “But, I did have something I wanted to tell Dad about all our old hunting gear - I think there’s a way we can automate certain things more so the hunts have a higher success rate.” Sokka’s always thinking of new ways to innovate around their home. Always a respecter of tradition, Sokka’s innovations help make life around the settlement easier while still staying within the bounds of the community.

Katara grabs his hand, dragging him back to their home in the center of the settlement. Their house, carefully constructed of imported, insulating material, is rather large by Water Tribe standards, complete with many modern conveniences that had sounded outlandish just a century ago. 

Their dad, Hakoda, sits in their living room, engrossed by a paper in his hands.

“Dad, Sokka’s home from the hunt!” Katara calls, shaking her boots off and removing them at the door. Their home is insulated and heated, designed to keep the bitter cold out and the warm air in. While it’s quite different from the ice houses that were constructed of old, it proves to be a sturdy shelter from the freezing temperatures and conditions of the South Pole.

Hakoda doesn’t reply, which is unusual.

Sokka and Katara both exchange glances before going to find their father in the small living room. Hakoda finally looks up when Sokka clears his throat.

“Welcome home, my children,” Hakoda gives them a warm smile. His eyes are then drawn back to the paper, and he motions for them both to take a seat.

Warily, the two siblings take a seat across from him on cushions stitched of fur and fabric.

Hakoda doesn’t speak for some time, simply scanning the paper with his weary eyes, over and over again.

Finally, Sokka can’t take it anymore. “Dad?” he questions. “What is that?”

Folding the paper, Hakoda presses into its crease, rubbing the parchment in between his fingertips. He remains quiet.

“Dad, are you feeling unwell?” Katara questions, reaching for her water skin. “We can take you to one of the healers, or I can take a look at you myself.”

Giving her a tired smile, Hakoda merely shakes his head. The lines around his eyes are more pronounced now, as are the wrinkles forming near his brow. “No, Katara. That won’t be necessary. Here.” He passes the paper to them, giving them time to unfold it and read through its contents.

Katara’s floored. An invitation, extended by Fire Lord Ozai himself, requests that both she and Sokka attend Royal Academy, the most prestigious school in all the Four Nations. The initial shock wears off quickly, however, and all she can think about is how much she hates the Fire Nation.

Like a fish, Sokka’s gaping at the paper. “Wh-what is this?” he stutters.

Looking more and more resigned, Hakoda sighs. “An invitation to Royal Academy...”

“The most elite school of the Four Nations,” Katara finishes for him, furrowing her brow. “It can’t be so elite if they want Sokka to join, though,” she can’t help but jab at her older brother.

“Hey!” Sokka recovers enough to yell.

Pressing rough fingers to his temples, Hakoda watches his children carefully as they process the news.

“I’m not going,” Katara declares, ripping the invitation cleanly in half and tossing it into the burning fireplace toward the room’s edge. “I’m not going, and they can’t make me.”

Sokka, on the other hand, looks a little less convinced. “Royal Academy,” he breathes. “They have the most advanced engineering courses available in the Four Nations.”

Lightning fast, Katara directs a glare at her brother. “We’re _not_ going to the Fire Nation, you idiot. We can’t go there! Not after what they did to Mom.” She folds her arms over her chest and looks upset that Sokka would even entertain the idea.

“Katara,” Hakoda says warningly.

Guilty, Katara hangs her head before saying, “I’m sorry, Dad.”

They all fall silent again, thinking about beautiful Kya.

Finally, Hakoda sets his jaw, rubbing circles into his temples soothingly. “Katara, Sokka, I believe you both should go.”

“What?” they both ask quickly.

“As much as I don’t want to see you gone and as much as I don’t trust the Fire Nation,” Hakoda begins, “I don’t see us as having much of a choice. Sokka, you need to learn more so that you can continue innovating and improving the settlement. You also need to learn what it means to be a leader before your succession one day. And, Katara, you need to learn further bending techniques that can’t be taught to you by the healers we have here. Perhaps you’ll both even find a suitable husband or wife.”

Katara wrinkles her nose at that while Sokka rubs the back of his neck uncomfortably.

“I’m loathe to let you go,” Hakoda admits. “But maybe the Fire Nation really is looking to truly make peace with the other nations. It would be impolite to reject such a generous offer from the Fire Lord. Arnook and I have spoken over the phone, and he’s agreed to send both Yue and Hahn. You two will leave within the next week.”

The gravity of what Hakoda’s just told them hits the two siblings like a killer wave. They both open their mouths to speak, but no words are able to escape them. They know better than to argue with their father, the Chief. He knows what’s best for them and their tribe, and they will do as he asks no matter what, confident that he has their best intentions at heart.

* * *

Swinging her legs aimlessly, Toph sits on a ledge in her family’s gardens. Footsteps echo down the stone walkway leading up to her house. Listening closely to their gait, Toph’s not sure who it is so she leaps from her seat, tiptoeing around to the corner of her house, pressing against the wall.

A servant opens the front door, greeting whoever is there. “I will receive any and all messages for Mr. and Mrs. Beifong,” he says, and Toph knows that he gives a brief bow. He accepts a piece of parchment that crinkles in the air.

Toph’s brow arches in curiosity. Sidling against the house, she ducks back inside through a hidden side entrance, sneaking through a long hall down to where her parents are sitting.

“Mr. and Mrs. Beifong,” the servant bows deep from the hips. “A Fire Nation diplomat has arrived with a message for you.”

Lao accepts the paper while Poppy peers at it over his shoulder. “Thank you, Pulon. You are dismissed.” A silence falls over the two as they read the paper. Based on Poppy’s sharp intake of breath, Toph’s sure that it must not be good.

“How could they know?” Poppy asks, voice quivering uncontrollably. “How, Lao? How?”

The paper crumples within Lao’s firm fist. “I don’t know. But she’s not going. They’re not taking her from us.”

Poppy places a hand on his shoulder. “How can we let our little girl leave? We’ve kept her hidden for so long so that something like this won’t happen.”

Gripping the edge of the wall she’s hiding behind, Toph tries to decipher what her parents are discussing. She knows that they’re discussing _her_ \- What else do they hide from the world? Nothing. They flaunt their wealth and political connections proudly to the rest of the Earth Kingdom. They have no qualms when discussing their flourishing manufacturing company.

The only thing they keep hidden is their tiny blind daughter, Toph Beifong.

She won’t deny that it infuriates her. She wants to be able to fight and earthbend whenever she wants. She doesn’t want to be treated like she’s some fragile porcelain doll. Even now, she balls her fists, hidden in the hallway, trying to hear her parents’ hushed conversation.

“The Fire Nation knows,” Lao is barely able to grit out. “They know, and they’re going to take her from us. They must have spies that are watching us closely; that’s the only way they’d be able to know about Toph.”

“They’re going to take Toph away,” Poppy cries; she lurches sideways, and Toph can only assume that she’s clutching Lao closely.

Toph steps from around the corner, standing before her parents firmly. “Let them.”

“Toph,” Lao says evenly. “How long have you been standing there?” He squeezes his fist, scrunching the paper up further.

“Let them take me,” Toph snaps back, digging her heels into the ground and throwing her chin up defiantly. This is her one chance at freedom, and she won’t let her parents take it away from her. No matter how much they try to shelter her and keep her concealed from the world, she’ll always find a way to break free. 

Worry lines crease Poppy’s smooth forehead as she pleads, “We’ve only ever tried to protect you, Toph - The Fire Nation has -”

“No,” Toph cuts in. “You don’t hide me away because you’re afraid of the Fire Nation. You pretend as though I don’t exist! Yes, I’m blind, but you both treat me like I’m some helpless little girl! I can handle myself. I want to earthbend.”

Lao’s expression hardens at Toph’s defiance, but Poppy just sighs in understanding. 

Toph holds her ground, fists clenched at her sides. “What does the paper say?” she asks finally, feeling her parents shift uncomfortably where they sit.

“The Fire Lord has extended a personal invitation to you,” Lao states reluctantly. “You’ve been asked to attend Royal Academy with other royals and nobles from the Four Nations.”

Inwardly, Toph’s mind is whirring with thought, but she keeps that to herself. “Then I’m going,” she declares shortly. “Thank you both for the headsup, Mother. _Father_.” She knows that if she hadn’t caught this discussion happening, she likely wouldn’t have been informed of the Fire Lord’s request, and she would’ve been trapped at home still. 

Luck appears to be on her side today.

Lao doesn’t explode on her like she expects him to do at her blatant insolence, and Poppy doesn’t cry or sob into her hands like she expects her to do at her complete disregard for them.

Instead, Lao releases his hold on the crumpled paper, letting it fall to the floor. Feeling the vibrations through her bare feet, Toph knows exactly where it lands, snatching the crumpled ball with vehemence. Without another word, she turns to leave the room, heading to her room to pack her things. 

While she does feel slight regret at how she handled things with her parents, she also knows that they would keep her here forever if they could. Despite having easy access to almost everything she could ever want, Toph just wants her freedom. She could care less about all the cutting edge technology or countless luxuries she receives from her parents.

Curious as to whether or not news has broken about Fire Lord Ozai’s generous offer to the different leaders of the Four Nations, Toph employs her phone’s voice-to-text capabilities to scour the Internet.

Nothing.

With a careless grin, Toph begins throwing some of her belongings into a suitcase. Oh well. At least she’ll finally be able to escape out from under her parents’ insufferable grasp.

* * *

Flying high on a cool breeze, Aang hangs on tightly to his glider, laughing along with some of his other friends from the temple. They’re soaring together, creating sweeping arcs through the sky, sharply cutting through the wind. With his rather advanced airbending skills, Aang creates an angled updraft, yelling with delight as he flies diagonally to the rest of his friends.

One by one, his friends return to the drop-off platform, content with watching Aang show off his mastery of the skies. They cheer him on whenever he tries something particularly daring and clap excitedly when he executes a perfect corkscrew dive without his glider, catching it just in time with another updraft.

Monk Gyatso appears at the drop-off suddenly, coming from within the temple. His face looks sober, and the twinkle that’s normally present in his eyes is noticeably absent.

Aang lands atop the platform wordlessly, pushing past his friends and their applause to meet Gyatso. “Master?” he questions.

Gyatso greets his charge with a solemn nod of his head. “Aang,” he acknowledges. “Come with me. Let’s have a game of pai sho.” He gestures for Aang to follow behind him, a paper clasped carefully between his fingers.

Throwing a wave back to his friends, who’ve all begun taking off to the skies now that he’s grounded, Aang trails behind Gyatso, back through the temple to a simple room made of solid stone. It’s empty, other than the game of pai sho Gyatso’s retrieved from another room.

Laying the paper behind him, Gyatso takes a seat on the ground, setting the pai sho board up in front of him. Without further thought (although he’s decidedly curious), Aang flops down, his splayed limbs a sharp contrast to Gyatso’s meticulous form.

Aang doesn’t dare mention his great dislike for pai sho right now, especially as Gyatso furrows his brows in concentration. Still, he fidgets, wishing he could be back outside, soaring through the sun’s brilliant rays as they stream through the clouds.

For the most part, they’re silent and focused on their game, and Aang’s mind wanders freely. Gyatso watches him closely, an unusual mess of emotions present in his gray eyes.

Briefly, Aang wonders if Gyatso is okay, if something happened while he was out flying today. Why else would Gyatso look so burdened? Gyatso never looks burdened at anything, always teaching Aang the ways of detached, simple living. But now…

Aang pushes one of his pai sho tiles across the board, debating on what to do. He keeps a close eye on Gyatso’s every move, knowing that occasionally, Gyatso liked to tip the scales in his favor by using his bending. 

No such tipping happens, though, much to Aang’s surprise.

Even more surprising, Aang actually wins the game for once. He’s never won against Gyatso in pai sho before, cheating or otherwise. Expecting Gyatso to say something in response to his unlikely victory, Aang’s briefly disappointed when his win isn’t even acknowledged.

Clearing his throat, Gyatso clears the pai sho board of its pieces, meeting Aang’s eyes for the first time the whole game. “Aang, there’s something we must discuss.”

“What is it, Gyatso?” Aang helps Gyatso put the tiles away before fidgeting as he listens. He’s been sitting still for far too long.

Gyatso breathes a ragged sigh. “The monks and I received this today. It’s for you.” He takes the paper hidden behind him and presents it to Aang.

Confused, Aang unfurls the paper a bit so that he can get a good look at it. “An invitation from the Fire Lord? To go to Royal Academy? _Me?_ ” Without a second thought, Aang leaps up, whizzing around the room excitedly on his air scooter.

“Yes,” Gyatso confirms. “Several others from the temple have received the invitation, but after discussing it with the other monks, we’ve come to the decision that only you will go.”

Aang comes to a sudden halt. “Only I’m going? But what about all my friends?” he implores. “Why did the rest of the monks decide that only I’m to go?” With one look at Gyatso, Aang knows. “They don’t trust us to stick to our ways,” Aang fills in the blanks. “They think that if we leave the temple, we’ll desert the monk lifestyle.”

Gyatso gives a tiny nod, “Yes. Admittedly, I’m wary of Fire Lord Ozai. You must be careful, Aang. We don’t know what the Fire Lord’s true intentions are in sending you this invitation. You must never allow your earthly attachments to cloud your true judgment.”

“Yeah, okay, Gyatso,” Aang waves him off. “You know that I listen to every lesson you’ve ever taught me, right? I won’t let you or the other monks down. I won’t give in to earthly temptations, and I won’t come back modernized and ‘corrupted’. You don’t have to worry. I won’t make you look bad,” he promises sincerely.

His old gray eyes filled with sadness, Gyatso rests a fond hand on Aang’s tattooed head. It’s been three years since Aang received his arrows at age twelve, achieving mastery over his airbending far earlier than any of his other peers. Now, he’s fifteen, as bright-eyed and flighty as ever. Still, Gyatso knows that his charge will not disappoint him. “I know you won’t, Aang.”

Tossing the paper to the side, Aang cautiously wraps his arms around his master, unsure of whether his embrace will be returned but willing to give one all the same.

Gyatso hugs the boy back without question. The other monks may not be affectionate with their charges, but the same cannot be said for Gyatso. Despite his denouncement of earthly attachments many years ago, he’s always tethered to the boy beside him.

“When will I be leaving?” Aang asks. “And will I be able to take Appa with me?” He wouldn’t even entertain the thought of leaving his sky bison behind. Appa would be coming with him to the Fire Nation, or he wouldn’t be going at all.

“Within the next week,” Gyatso replies. “And, yes, I will request that a place for Appa to stay with you at the academy be provided.”

Aang beams at his master, releasing him and bowing low with respect. “Thank you, Gyatso. I’ll be ready. I won’t let you down, I promise.”

* * *

He throws a punch. His fist streamlines his whole body as it collides with the ground, explosive flames dancing around him. Crouched low to the ground, he ducks into a roll, legs kicking out at an invisible target. Blowing away the messy strands of hair that frame his face, he ignores the way sweat beads at his brow, going in for a few fiery jabs at his imaginary opponent.

With a whirling attack, laced with a fire so pure that it’s almost white, Zuko pushes forward, moving across the palace courtyard with practiced ease. Every move he does is instinctual to him, trained muscles knowing exactly how to carry each one out.

The fire around him blazes hot, and his tunic sticks slightly to his built form. The sun is high overhead today, and with its presence, he feels his blessed power grow even more.

“Getting some practice in now, are we, Zuzu?” a familiar voice rings throughout the area, jerking him from his focused bending state. A flickering blue fire glows dangerously in his sister’s palms as she smirks at him, stepping into the courtyard. “You should give up.” The fire in her hands grows, blue with a hot white core. “You’ll never be able to beat me.” She says it teasingly, but he knows her true intentions.

When he was younger, Azula’s taunts would have caused him to fly into a rage, but he’s older now. Nineteen. After seventeen years of living with his younger sister, he knows better than that. Instead, he stands there silently, his fists clenched at his sides, the fire burning beneath his skin growing with each passing moment. 

Azula rolls her eyes when he doesn’t reply. “What’s the matter with you, brother? You haven’t spoken to me in days. We have much to prepare for.”

“Well, maybe I don’t _want_ to speak to you, Azula,” he grits out, golden eyes narrowed.

Lifting her pert chin into the air, Azula plays with the blue ball of flame in her hands, “That’s truly a shame, Zuzu. We’re to receive so much time for bonding while we execute Father’s brilliant plan.”

Zuko doesn’t say anything in response, squaring his shoulders. Conflict rises up within him, and he wouldn’t be able to speak right now even if he wanted to.

“Zuzu,” Azula croons, daring to step closer across the tiled stones that make up the courtyard. “Aren’t we so lucky? We’re to inherit an _empire_.” Zuko can’t help but notice the fact that she used “we” instead of “you.” It causes his stomach to turn a bit within him. “We’ll modernize the Water Tribe’s backward ways once and for all. We’ll oversee all of the Earth Kingdom’s production and have access to manufactured goods at a much lower rate. And we’ll finally put an end to those Air Nomads’ isolated ways so that they can pull their weight like the rest of us.” Azula’s eyes are alight, and her hands are sparking even faster than they were before. “We’ll usher in an era of peace and prosperity for all.”

Zuko’s heard enough. “It won’t be an era of peace and prosperity, Azula. It’ll be the beginning of a war. None of the other nations want or need supervision from the Fire Lord.” He quickly throws up a shield of orange flames, blocking Azula’s harsh attack.

“Who cares what they want?” Azula snaps back. “Think about what _we_ want, Zuko. I refuse to be stuck in your shadow any longer. You may be Crown Prince, but you don’t do anything beneficial for the Fire Nation!”

That jab stings, but Zuko would never admit it to Azula. Instead, he throws up his fists, blocking her powerful onslaughts, not even daring to attempt a counterattack back.

“You’re weak, Zuzu. You’re too afraid of what other people think of you, and that makes you weak,” Azula digs, her molten eyes flashing with anger. “So what? You’re going to refuse Father because you disagree with what he says? What about your honor? What about your position as Crown Prince?” Every word she says twists an invisible knife deeper and deeper into his heart.

Azula abruptly pauses, pulling away from him. Her lips are twisted into an ugly sneer as she regards her older brother as a failure, just like she always does. It doesn’t matter how many times she’s done it before. It hurts Zuko all the same.

A coolness settles back into Azula’s features. “I suppose it’s time for me to go inform dearest Father that his heir refuses to comply with his wishes.” She spins on her heel, head held high, not a single strand of hair out of place.

Zuko’s heart sinks within his chest as he calls out, “Azula, wait!”

She doesn’t look back at him, but she waits there, expectantly.

“I’ll help you and Father. On my honor.”

Zuko hangs his head as Azula’s lips curl into an unsettling smile. “Just as I thought, _Zuzu_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for giving this a shot - If you'd like to say hi via [tumblr](http://elsie-zel.tumblr.com/), please do!!
> 
> I'm also working on an Avatar EP so if there are any particular characters/character storylines you'd potentially like to see in a song, feel free to drop an ask or something! I can't 100% promise that it'll make its way onto the EP, but I already have a really boss Azula track in the works along with an Ursa/Steambaby lullaby. I'm kind of excited, haha. So if you'd like to stay informed on that too, follow my tumblr ;) I'd like to have everything all set and ready to go in the next six months or so jfhgkjdfkjhgd!
> 
> I'll see you allllll next week with a new update <3
> 
> Elsie/Zel (both work, lol)


	2. the new arrivals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anddd here I am with another update!
> 
> I really appreciate the kudos and the comments (both on ao3/tumblr). I know that this fic has a bit of a slow start, but Zutara is coming (hints of it in this chapter). I also love Yue so much that it hurts.

“Appa, look!” Aang exclaims while patting the sky bison’s fluffy fur. They’re flying high, pushing through misty white clouds, basking in the warmth of the sun. Aang’s delighted as he catches sight of Caldera. It’s so much larger than he expected with tall, shiny buildings that he’s never seen before. While the Air Nomad temples were built nestled in the clouds millennia ago, the buildings of the Fire Nation capital are a testament to the country’s wealth of knowledge, modern technology, and skill.

Appa begins to drift downward at Aang’s request, and Aang clenches the reins so tightly that his knuckles begin to turn white. They’ve been traveling for several days now, encountering traffic in the air unlike anything Aang has ever seen before… huge metal machines that were flying just as high as he and Appa were. It startled him quite a bit, and he only seemed to pass more and more of them, the closer he approached the Fire Nation.

“Are you excited, boy?” Aang asks as they descend downward. The air grows warmer at a quick rate, becoming humid and somewhat sticky. Aang, who’s used to the cool breezes from up in the mountaintops, doesn’t know whether or not he likes the feeling.

Still, they navigate their way through the city, finding Royal Academy where Gyatso said it would be located, on the outskirts. There’s a long patch of grass in front of the building in a space consumed mostly by concrete. Fearing that the material may hurt Appa’s feet, Aang jerks his reins around, steering Appa to the grass.

And there Appa lands, all six of his feet planted firmly on the ground.

Aang lets out a whoop of excitement as he pats his animal companion on the head. “We made it!” He leaps lightly off Appa, landing on the grass with a small gust of air to assist him. Bending the air beneath him, he sits, using his air scooter to ride up to the academy’s front gate.

There’s a stern-looking guard stationed there, and he looks down on Aang with furrowed brows. “What do you want?”

“Flameo, hotman!” Now that he’s in the Fire Nation, Aang supposes he should do all he can to flex his Fire Nation slang. Withdrawing the invitation from his tunic, he holds it up to the unimpressed guard along with a wide grin. “I’m here by Fire Lord Ozai’s personal invitation!”

At the sight of the royal seal, the guard straightens instantly. “Ah, in that case… Welcome to Royal Academy, Young Airbender.”

“Thanks!” Aang replies cheerily. “I’m going to get my stuff off Appa. Be right back!” Whizzing back to the grass on his air scooter and hopping up into Appa’s saddle with a gust of wind, Aang gathers his meager belongings together before jumping down and heading back to the entrance.

The guard eyes Aang curiously before allowing the painted wooden door to open.

Aang rushes inside, eager to see what’s hidden behind such a surly guard. A beautiful courtyard with waterfalls and ponds filled with circling koi fish. Beds of colorful flowers with soft petals. Metal benches scattered throughout the place for those looking to commune with nature. A large courtyard in the center where two girls were currently engaged in a firebending match.

Aang can’t contain his excitement, rushing to where several other kids are standing, watching the match. “Wow, this looks fun!” He lightly elbows his way past another kid in order to get a better look at the fight.

It’s in that moment, however, that Aang realizes he’s made a grave mistake.

The fight comes to a dead halt. The two girls who were lashing out fireball after fireball at each other have suddenly stopped. The group of kids surrounding him have all turned to stare at him. And a girl who’s standing at the other side of the courtyard stares at him with a gaze full of daggers. She looks vaguely familiar before Aang realizes that she _is_ familiar.

Princess Azula of the Fire Nation.

She steps down the stone path toward him, offering him an icy smile. “Monk Aang,” she greets coldly. “You’re here early.”

Aang doesn’t take much notice of her distance, instead bowing his head to her before beaming up at her excitedly. “It’s an honor to see you again, Princess Azula.”

At that, Azula smirks lightly, “As it should be.” With that, she turns away from him, heading back down the stone walkway. “Follow me with your belongings.” The rest of the kids watch as he bounces down after her. Azula doesn’t even bother looking back at them, snapping, “As you were.”

And just like that, the two girls are back at each other’s throats, their spectators cheering wildly.

Aang’s eyes widen at the sound. Then, as Azula pushes through the glass doors of the main building on the gated campus, he remembers. “Wait, Princess Azula! My master, Gyatso, ensured me that a proper resting place would be designated for my sky bison, Appa.”

Nose crinkling delicately at the thought of a _sky bison_ being brought somewhere on campus, Azula flicks a careless wrist at him, “One of the guards will take care of it.”

“Where will he be kept?” Aang insists in asking. “He’s my best friend, and I can’t let anything happen to him.

If Azula gets further exasperated at Aang’s stubborn concern, she doesn’t show it. “This is the main hall,” Azula explains, choosing to ignore anything more about sky bisons. “All administration is located here, along with our dining hall. You will report to each and every meal in a timely manner.” As quickly as they arrived, Azula sweeps out through the doors past him.

Carrying his bundle of belongings, he trails behind her, dying to ask questions but somehow not quite sure if he should.

“Those two buildings are where all academic classes are held,” Azula points curtly at two buildings to the west of the courtyard. “And there are various sparring grounds located throughout the campus, along with a gym that’s within that academic building. Those two buildings off to the side are where the dorms are located. Follow me.” Her cold voice slices through the air stiffly, and Aang wonders briefly if he could bridge a friendship with the princess.

She enters the building closest to the main hall, pushing the glass door open with her fists, and Aang can’t help but marvel at said _glass_ doors. There’s a small foyer, fixed with a few plush chairs, fake plants, and a front desk guarded by a stoic woman. After a short nod at the lady behind the desk, Azula all but drags Aang down the hall to a contraption that Aang think he’s read about before with Gyatso.

_An elevator._

Aang’s been flying almost his whole life, yet nothing could prepare him for the thrill he gets from soaring up in the metal wall cart. Out of the corner of her eye, when she thinks he’s not looking, Azula watches him with a cautious curiosity, and Aang fleetingly hopes that maybe they can become friends.

That all dissipates when Azula shoves a card made of a strange material in his hands. They’ve stopped in front of a door, and Aang looks down at the card and back up at her in confusion. He doesn’t even have to ask before the words are out of Azula’s mouth.

“It’s a keycard, dummy,” she shoots at him evenly. “Swipe it there.”

Tentatively lining the card up with the box on the doorhandle, Aang lets the card slide down the box. His eyes fill at wonder at the magic card in his hands, and he’s so awed by it that all his things drop to the carpeted floor. 

Azula rolls her eyes as he stands there, pushing the door open and shoving him inside. “Enjoy,” she says flatly. She turns her back on him, striding farther and farther down the hall the longer Aang watches her.

“Thank you!” Aang remembers his manners, calling after her. He gathers his things up from the floor, practically bouncing on his toes. There are four beds in the dorm: two of them are placed on the ground while another two are stacked on top of them in an odd position. Aang’s never seen anything like it before.

One of the bottom bunks has already been made, and Aang wonders which one of his three roommates has already arrived. He’s not sure how the other invited students are getting to the academy or which of the Four Nations they’re from. His mind is a flurry of thoughts as he goes about setting up his bedroll in one of the top bunks, right on top of the already made one.

There’s a bureau of drawers on the other side of the room, and Aang claims one as his own, stacking his clothing inside it. Then, he places his toiletries in the adjoining bathroom. Once he’s all done, he wonders if he should maybe go out and explore.

Without much further thought, he decides to do it. He’s at Royal Academy now! Not even the thought of Princess Azula’s glare can stop him from going out to investigate his new home away from home.

* * *

Toph arrives at the Caldera City Airport a little worse for wear. No matter how many times she does it, she’ll always _hate_ flying. She can’t, however, let her parents know how motion sick she feels after their flight to Caldera otherwise they’ll ship her right back to the Earth Kingdom.

So, she puts on a brave face, trying to block out all the chaotic energy her parents are generating as they fuss over her. Unable to resist an eyeroll when Lao begs her to be careful with her earthbending while at the academy, Toph tries to at least hold back a scoff. She leans against the closed door of the cab they’re driving in, willing her parents to just stop and shut up.

Finally, the cab arrives at the school, and Toph’s parents rush out of the car, assisting their daughter every step of the way (much to her annoyance). Despite how exasperated her parents make her, Toph’s just grateful to be able to feel the ground beneath her feet again.

Lao gets them inside the campus limits using Toph’s crumpled invitation, and the whole time, Poppy holds fast to Toph’s hand.

They’re greeted by a peppy girl who introduces herself as Ty Lee, and Toph wishes she could melt into the floor with how bored she is.

She’s taken to the different academic buildings, the training grounds, and then lastly, her dorm room.

Finally, after Toph’s given the grand tour of the place and told to look at different things (even though she repeatedly reminds them all that she’s _blind_ and can’t see what they’re pointing at), Lao and Poppy are finally forced to leave. Poppy wipes heavy tears from her eyes as she wraps her arms around her daughter. Toph’s arms remain stiffly by her side, even as Lao attempts to join the embrace.

“Bye,” is all Toph can think to say by the time they leave. She thinks it bothers them just a little, but if it does, they don’t say so.

As soon as they’re gone, Toph kicks off her shoes, breathing a sigh of relief. She wiggles her toes around. Now she can see properly.

Poppy helped her a bit with her unpacking, but Toph still has a lot to take care of. For one thing, there’s not enough dirt where they want her to sleep, in some rickety wooden bunk. Making sure to take her keycard, Toph makes her way out of the dorm building, right to where she knows she smelled a bed of fragrant fire lilies.

Stooping down by the little plot of greenery, Toph scoops up handfuls of soil and tiny rocks, placing them in a makeshift container she’s made from the bottom of her long shirt. Gleefully rushing back into the building with her dirt, Toph takes the elevator back up to her room, unlocking her door and making her way back to her bed.

Unceremoniously, she dumps her garden spoils out onto the carpet. A grin slides onto her face as she bends the rocks into various different configurations. It may not be exactly like home, but she has her earth right here. Finally free from her parents’ overbearing natures, Toph finds herself undeniably happy.

Bending the earth beneath her fingertips, Toph can only imagine what Poppy would say if she could see her daughter now. 

A low gurgle in her stomach alerts Toph to her hunger. “Well,” she muses to herself. “I suppose now is as good a time as any to go get food.” Still swirling a handful of rocks around in her palm, she leaves her room, making sure to take her keycard. Exiting the dorm and walking to the elevator, she knows she’s not alone by the vibrations on the floor. The footsteps get closer and closer to her before she barks out, “Watch where you’re going, Twinkletoes.”

Surprised, someone stops and turns to her. Their steps are barely there; if Toph wasn’t so sensitive to her surroundings through her bending, she might not have even heard them. “Hi!!” a voice calls to her as the kid bounces from one foot to the other. “I’m Aang! Did you just get here? Are you from the Earth Kingdom? What’s your name? How old are you? Can we be friends? And why’d you call me Twinkletoes?” He spits out question after question, back to back, barely taking a second to breathe.

Toph raises a brow, “That was quite the mouthful, Twinkletoes. You sure you’re okay there?”

All of a sudden, Aang’s presence disappears from her radar. “Check out my air scooter!” Toph feels a shift in the movement of the air, but she can’t see him how she normally does through her bending.

“I can’t,” Toph shrugs. “I’m blind or whatever.” She keeps walking down the hallway, barefoot, to the elevator.

“Oh,” Aang catches up to her, the air beneath him dissipating as he stands on his own two feet. “But wait, you still haven’t told me your name!”

“I’m Toph,” she shrugs again. As they step onto the elevator, her stomach grumbles again. “I’m also hungry.” She can’t quite remember where the dining hall is, somewhere in the main building, she thinks.

Aang lights up at that, “You are too? Let’s go together! I’ve been here for a whole day, and I haven’t made any friends yet.”

Snorting at that, Toph almost, _almost_ cracks a grin. “Well, I don’t normally do the whole friends thing, Twinkletoes, but I guess I can make an exception for you.”

If Aang was happy before, he’s positively beaming now. Grabbing Toph’s arm, he drags her along behind him. “I’m so glad you’re here, Toph!”

With the flighty airbending kid at her side, Toph thinks that she can reluctantly agree with that. “Me too, Twinkletoes.” 

* * *

Sokka’s not at all thrilled to be flying to the Fire Nation; he’d much rather take one of the many Water Tribe ships, setting out to sea. Still, though, by order of the Fire Lord, he and Katara are boarded onto a private plane, flown out from the tiny landing strip in the icy tundra.

He watches his sister next to him, seated by a window, pressing her hand up against it and looking down at their father, who’s waving to them from the ground. She’s got tears in her eyes, and Sokka tousles her hair playfully, grinning at her widely. “Well, off we go, huh?” he says as lightheartedly as he can.

Katara blindly swipes at her tears, shooting him a dirty look. “We shouldn’t have to go,” she hisses at him, mindful of the Fire Nation attendants that are close by and listening, ready to cater to their every wish.

“I know,” Sokka agrees, choosing his next words as carefully as he can. “But we’ll be able to see Yue - Aren’t you looking forward to that?” …He knows he is, that’s for sure.

She lifts her shoulder up in a halfhearted shrug. “Yeah… I’m looking forward to seeing her, but I wish I didn’t have to go to the Fire Nation to do it.” She examines her nails closely, signaling the end of their conversation.

Sokka doesn’t know what to say in reply so silence falls over the two siblings, lost in thought. He thinks of Yue, the Princess of the Northern Water Tribe. Sokka’s been in love with her ever since he first saw her, so many years ago, at an annual conference between the two Water Tribes.

He and Katara had been there, at the North Pole, with their parents, before their mother passed away a few years ago. While their parents spoke with Chief Arnook and other Northern leaders, Sokka and Katara were able to play with Yue. They would run about the palace while playing hide and seek or other silly games.

It only took one glance at Yue’s flowing white hair and one look into deep blue eyes before Sokka knew that he would marry her one day. 

They hid their childhood romance from all who would oppose it, knowing that they would both have to succeed their fathers in their respective tribes one day. They would dream together, every time they met at one of the Poles, of a day that they would be able to be with the other.

That day would not come, though, and Yue’s betrothal to Hahn was announced to both tribes on her sixteenth birthday. Sokka was devastated.

Now, a little more than a year later, the opportunity Sokka’s been praying for may have just arrived.

While he shares similar views on the Fire Nation as Katara, he also can’t help but believe that the very country that took his mother away is also giving him the chance to be near the girl that he loves before she departs from him forever.

“Katara,” he whispers to his sister, fighting the sick feeling he gets from being up so high.

She’s curled up against her window, looking out it miserably. “What is it, Sokka?” This flight hasn’t been doing wonders for her either, that’s for sure.

Sokka opens his mouth to speak before closing it again. “...Never mind.” He sulks a bit, thinking about how Yue will be forced to marry the arrogant prick one day. Naturally, as future chieftan of the Southern Water Tribe, Sokka will be expected to attend the wedding and act all chummy with Hahn, despite all the ways in which he’ll be falling apart when it occurs.

“Something’s bothering you,” Katara states. Her blue eyes flicker toward his in concern. “What is it?”

A ragged sigh escapes his lips, “I don’t know. I’ve been thinking a lot about Yue… and Hahn.”

Katara places a comforting hand on his arm, “I know it’s difficult for you, Sokka. You’re a noble man, and no one can take that away from you.”

Plastering a goofy grin onto his face, Sokka pokes his sister in the ribs, the attack falling a bit flat due to her bulky parka. “Man, we won’t be able to wear those when we land,” he changes the subject. “I mean, it’s already so hot that this seatbelt might as well be a branding iron or something!”

Rolling her eyes at his lame joke, Katara folds her arms stubbornly over her chest, parka and all. “I’m not taking it off, Sokka,” she informs him pointedly.

“You sure about that?” he raises a brow at her, already removing his arms from his own fur-lined sleeves. 

Jutting her chin out defiantly, Katara nods her head, her curly hair bouncing with the movement. “Yes.”

Somehow, though, as the Fire Nation plane touches the ground on a private landing pad near Royal Academy, Katara’s face flushes from the growing heat. 

Sokka watches her, counting the seconds in his head. He doesn’t say anything, tossing his parka over his arm so that he can carry it off the plane. They don’t have to worry about anything else; their luggage will be taken off and delivered to the academy by a set of attendants.

Finally, Katara shrugs off her parka, throwing it over her shoulder in a similar fashion to Sokka. “Tui and La, it is _hot_ here,” she complains.

“I mean,” Sokka begins, “they don’t call it the Fire Nation for nothing, Katara.” He makes his way off the plane, his little sister trailing along behind him. They’re led to the campus by one of the Fire Nation diplomats that’s escorting them to the academy, both feeling entirely out of their element, literally and figuratively.

Sweat beads on both their brows, and Katara huffs as she carries her parka. As they arrive at the academy’s front gates, Sokka breaks into a run, spotting a familiar head of pristine white hair. “Yue!” he exclaims, leaving Katara behind as he moves to embrace his childhood love.

“Sokka!” Yue squeals, looking down at him with a thrilled smile etched onto her delicate features. Her hands grip his shoulders tightly as he spins them both around, hands on her slim waist. “It’s been so long!”

Finally placing her feet back on the ground, Sokka pulls her close, propriety be damned. “Yue, I missed you so much.”

A throat clears from behind her, and the two jump apart quickly, not realizing how quickly they were wrapped up in each other.

Hahn steps forward, dark hair styled to perfection, eyes narrowing at the sight of his betrothed in the arms of another man. “Katara,” he greets, decidedly refusing to acknowledge Sokka’s presence.

Bowing her head to him slightly in grudging respect, Katara shifts uncomfortably in her spot before Yue wraps her arms around the Southern princess.

“Katara,” Yue whispers into her friend’s dark mass of curly hair. “I’ve missed you terribly. What’s a girl to do without her very best of friends?” She pulls away elegantly, her expression serenely excited.

Sokka’s grin widens when the two girls link arms and walk through the open gates. He follows close behind them, Hahn hot on his heels. Both Katara and Sokka are less than thrilled to see the campus, already missing their father and the cutting South Pole winds.

Relief floods Sokka’s system, though, when he realizes that Yue and Katara will be sharing a dorm, along with two other Earth Kingdom girls. He’s glad that his two best girls will have each other during this difficult transition.

When his guide drops him off at his room, however, he gets a sinking feeling when the guide stays put, motioning both Sokka and Hahn inside.

If looks could kill, Sokka would be dead by now, all by Hahn’s glare. And now he has to share a dorm with his love’s betrothed. Sokka groans, climbing into the only empty top bunk, falling face first onto the uncovered mattress. Maybe he’s wrong. Maybe the Fire Nation really is cursed.

A head pops up from the other bunk, and a kid dressed in bright orange and yellow beams at the two Water Tribe boys. “Hey, I’m Aang,” he greets. A bright blue arrow curves along his shaved head and down his neck, disappearing beneath his clothing. He jumps to the ground, feet touching the floor with all the grace of an airbender. “Water Tribe, huh?”

Hahn doesn’t even bother with a response, taking one look at Sokka before unmaking the berth beneath Aang. He starts throwing the red sheets and pillow that previously made up the bunk that Hahn has now claimed as his own. He begins unpacking his things viciously.

Sokka finds himself rather relieved that he won’t have to share a bunk with Hahn, although he feels bad that whoever’s bed was under Aang’s is now all messed up. “Yup…” Sokka affirms. “Yeah, we’re Water Tribe. I’m Sokka,” he offers before adding lamely, “and that’s Hahn.”

“Oh, cool,” Aang comments. “It’s nice to meet you both - Or, as they say here in the Fire Nation, flameo, hotman,” he bows a head to Sokka while pressing a fist to his hand, “hotman,” he continues, acknowledging Hahn.

Hahn just sulks, rolling his eyes.

Sokka snorts in reply, “Flameo, hotman? You’ve gotta be kidding me.” He moves to the dorm’s bathroom, throwing on a tunic and slacks made of a more breathable material.

“Hey, when in the Fire Nation, act like a hotman,” Aang shrugs. “Hey, do you guys wanna go get dinner? My friend, Toph, and I have been getting our meals together, and I’m sure she’d love to meet you!”

With narrowed brows, Hahn shoves past both Sokka and Aang, storming out of the room.

Aang looks after the angry Water Tribe boy, raising his brows at Sokka. “Man, is he always like that?” he questions.

A nervous chuckle escapes Sokka as his voice comes out with a squeak, “Uh, yeah, totally. Good ol’ Hahn from the North Pole. Hey, who’s in the empty bunk?”

Lifting his shoulders up in a shrug, Aang replies, “I actually don’t know. All three beds have been empty for the past week that I’ve been here; I’d gotten a little worried until you and Hahn arrived today. Orientation’s after dinner so I assume whoever’s in the last bed will be here by tonight.”

Sokka nods in acknowledgement, following Aang as he leaves their dorm. Two very familiar voices are floating down the hall, and he perks up at that. “Yue? Katara?”

“And Toph,” a new voice adds in flatly. “How’s it goin, Twinkletoes?” she asks, punching Aang’s arm without hesitation.

“Twinkletoes?” Sokka questions, edging away from the strange new girl with her cloudy green eyes and tightly balled fist. 

Katara gives him a look. A very concerning look. “Yes,” she affirms, voice sickeningly sweet. “This is Toph Beifong. Bringer of dirt into the dorm.” She folds her arms over her chest, glaring at Toph out of the corner of her eyes.

Sokka wraps an arm around Yue’s shoulders, pulling her close to his side. “Pleasure to meet you, Toph,” he greets. “I’m sure glad you’re with Katara - She _loves_ dirt,” he throws in a conspiring wink. When Toph doesn’t give much a response back and his joke falls flat, he begins to fumble awkwardly, “Uhh…”

“I’m blind,” Toph says, rolling her eyes regardless. “And surprisingly, I don’t think Sugar Queen’s a huge fan of dirt.” She pushes past them, somehow knowing exactly where to go to head to the elevators.

Katara huffs at her new roommate, and Sokka doesn’t like the way Aang’s eyes seem to sparkle as he soaks her all in. “Katara, is it?” Aang asks excitedly, bouncing on the tips of his toes, gazing at her as though she hung the moon.

Curtly, Katara nods, still bristling from her exchange with Toph. “Yeah.”

“I’m Aang,” he grins at her, his lanky form falling in step beside her. “Flameo, Katara.”

Wrinkling her nose at Aang’s Fire Nation slang, she follows behind Toph with Aang at her side, allowing space for Sokka to be with Yue.

“Sokka,” Yue murmurs, looking up into his eyes.

He feels weak at the knees, “Yue.”

They let Katara, Toph, and Aang take the elevator down, savoring any little moment they can get together. Sokka’s hands weave their way into Yue’s soft hair, sweeping little framing tendrils away from her face. Yue is beautiful in a cropped shirt that bares her midriff and a long pair of slacks. She plays with the wolftail pony Sokka’s hair is gathered into at the back of his head as their lips crash together quickly, desperately.

A hunger pools in Sokka’s stomach as he cradles her delicate face in his hands, holding her as though she’s something precious… because she is.

Soon, they’re forced to part, and Sokka immediately misses the close proximity. Still, he punches the elevator button as it opens before them. He bows low, almost comically, “After you, milady.” 

Peals of laughter escape Yue’s lips as she sweeps past him with all the airs of a princess. “You’re so funny, Sokka. I missed this. I missed you. It’s gotten so… suffocating back home.” The North Pole isn’t exactly known for its uplifting view and treatment of women, and Sokka can only imagine how much disrespect she’s been getting from Hahn when they’re alone.

“I wish you didn’t have to go through with it,” Sokka admits remorsefully, and Yue’s blue eyes grow sad, a whole ocean churning within them.

The betrothal necklace weighs heavily on her chest, and Sokka finds himself reaching for it, loathing both the stone and the ribbon. That should’ve been _his_ betrothal necklace. His breath catches uncomfortably in his throat as the elevator doors close behind them.

“Me too.” A single tear slips from her sparkling eyes and down her smooth cheek. It races down her skin but doesn’t make it very far. Sokka’s thumb has come up to meet it, sweeping it away.

With a choking sob, Yue collapses into Sokka’s arms, and they embrace fiercely, one last time, away from the public’s judging eye. 

* * *

A faux yawn escapes Azula’s lips which she brings a lazy hand up to cover. “Well, Zuzu,” she croons. “We’re arriving at the dawn of our empire. How does it feel, brother dearest?” She takes a certain delight in the way her pet names discomfort her brother next to her.

Instead of being driven back to the academy in a limousine, Azula opted for a palanquin, deciding that it would be a much clearer statement to all the foreign peasants that were to be attending school with them. Her short black hair frames the sharp angles of her face, and her burning golden eyes seek her brother’s. “Well?” She picks carefully at the skin around her cuticles and manicured nails.

Looking rather queasy, Zuko replies, “Fine.”

Rolling her eyes at her ever difficult brother, Azula directs her gaze forward. The modified palanquin they’re in is barely big enough for the both of them to sit, limbs crammed together uncomfortably. Still, Azula wants to be close to her brother. She has a strange feeling about Zuko; despite the ways he’ll directly benefit from it, he’s reluctant about their plan, and Ozai’s instructed Azula to keep a close eye on her sibling.

Azula’s never one to disrespect her father (unlike her brother) so she agrees to his terms, already tasting the sweet victory they’ll achieve once all the foreign heirs are dead. “If you say so,” she lifts her brow archly.

Zuko stares moodily at the red drapes surrounding them, looking decidedly unhappy in all his royal regalia. If her brother wants to brood on the eve of their greatest tactical push, then so be it. Azula will gladly take all the recognition and glory for herself.

Once the palanquin’s set firmly on the ground, Azula leaps from it, landing on her slipper-clad feet delicately. She glances backward, waiting for her brother to emerge just the same. “Hurry up, dum-dum,” she says, a tad sharper than she intends.

Face falling slightly, Zuko follows close behind her. The front gate opens for them immediately, Azula tossing a testy look at the guards. Her shoulders squared and her chin lifted proudly, she looks every bit a princess. She dons the pride of a scaly dragon, the temper of a bubbling volcano, and the self-assured smirk of her father.

Her brother, ever her shadow, is in step slightly behind her as they walk to the main hall, where the orientation is being held. Hands on her trim waist, Azula stands toward the back of the room, waiting for the headmistress to acknowledge the royal pair’s entrance. She surveys the room greedily, noting the way all eyes are drawn to her.

“The Princess Azula,” the headmistress bows her head, declaring into the mic. “And the Crown Prince Zuko. We welcome you and your presence, blessed by Agni.”

Azula makes her way to the front of the room where Ty Lee and Mai are waiting for them, Zuko ever trailing along after. Azula slides into a seat between her two best friends, Zuko taking the seat on the other side of Mai. With a prim nod from Azula, the headmistress resumes her speech, droning on and on about the rules of the academy and the expectations for the young royals.

Boring.

Content to lose herself in the dastardly plot Ozai devised, Azula grins to herself. Zuko may be Crown Prince of the Fire Nation, but that doesn’t mean that Azula can’t be ruling Empress of the Four Nations. 

Yes, that’s the best compromise, she muses. With such a plan as this, she won’t be forced to choose between her brother and the crown. She can keep her brother _and_ exercise her divine right to rule.

Not really paying any attention to the headmistress’s lecture, Azula’s jerked from her fantasy by Mai, who jabs her ribs lightly with an elbow. Everyone’s clapping. Shooting her friend a dirty look, Azula lightly taps her hands together while rolling her eyes.

Peasants.

After orientation is dinner, but Azula doesn’t feel very hungry. Gracefully, she sits between Zuko and Mai at their isolated table, picking at her food and quietly observing all the young royals and nobles as they eat. In just a few months, they’ll all be gone, buried beneath the earth or ash scattered to the wind or sent off to sea for one final time.

The thought unsettles her slightly, but she maintains her predatory grin. She will do this. It’s for the good of the Fire Nation. It’s for the good of the Four Nations. She will be a successful leader when her father is gone, and all will cower at her strength and prowess.

For the most part, her brother’s eyes remain downcast as he eats his food sullenly. At some point, he picks up his head, eyes landing on the Water Tribe peasants across the room. His gaze lingers on the princess with darker, curlier hair, and Azula doesn’t like it. 

“What a peasant,” she scoffs aside to her brother, tearing his attention away from the Water Tribe girl.

Zuko looks at her, disappointment coloring his eyes. “Azula,” he reproaches lowly. “They’re just as much royalty as we are, you know. With Father’s plan hanging over our heads as it is, you’d think that you might be a bit more reserved in voicing how you feel about our new classmates.”

Not appreciating her brother’s rebuke, Azula snaps back, slamming her used knife onto the table, marring the otherwise pristine cloth covering it. “I’ll do and say whatever I want to, _brother_ ,” she hisses. She watches Mai shift uncomfortably as Zuko continues to watch the girl. “You’re attracted to her,” Azula notes accusingly. “You’re attracted to that Water Tribe peasant.”

Zuko’s jaw steels, and he shakes his head. “No.” Still, the way he can’t help but track the girl with his peripherals… 

Eyes narrowing at her brother, Azula rises from her seat, Mai and Ty Lee following suit. “I’m going to my quarters. Don’t be foolish, dum-dum.” Her words hold not only a warning but a promise too. If her brother decides to get entangled with the affairs of a peasant, he will only be more hurt when their father’s final elimination arrives. 

Despite their tumultuous relationship, Azula loves her brother, even when he is stupid. She doesn’t want to see him hurt over some dumb Water Tribe girl who’s going to die anyways. “Come on, girls,” she commands, sweeping off and leaving Zuko by himself in the buzzing dining hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! My writing's been rather erratic recently because my hand's been really hurting, but I have two chapters stockpiled in the meantime.
> 
> Drop a comment if you feel like ittttt? I appreciate it <333 An update should come within the next week or so!! :)))
> 
> Elsie


	3. the tension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... really hope the scenes are all stitching together properly, lol. I know I bounce around from character to character a bit, but hopefully all the transitions feel smooooth n stuff.
> 
> And we have a proper Zutara meeting this chapter (oml FINALLY)!!!

Once Azula’s left the dining hall with Mai and Ty Lee, Zuko finds himself alone with a plateful of komodo chicken and steamed dumplings. Finding his appetite decidedly diminished, he stands before wandering the dining hall, ignoring the odd looks he’s receiving from the other kids.

He feels a bit uncomfortable; most of the kids around him aren’t decked out in fancy clothing that indicates their status like he is. Quelling his nervousness, he stumbles forward, not paying attention when he bumps into something… someone.

Someone softer and smaller than he is.

“I’m so, so sor-” his apology dies on his lips as he meets a pair of narrowed blue eyes. “-Sorry,” he finishes, pulling himself away from the girl as though she’s burned him.

She folds her arms over her chest, brows drawing tightly together. The contents of the bowl of soup she’s spilled due to her collision with Zuko can be found soaking through both her blue waist-cinched dress and his royal robes. While the heat of the soup leeches into his skin comfortably, the girl does not look very pleased with him.

The older Water Tribe boy seated at the table behind her places a warning hand on her shoulder, “Katara.”

Yue, who’s beside him, watches the exchange with her pair of nervous blue eyes. A smaller girl dressed in green leans across the table, grinning widely at their discomfort. The boy next to her (an airbender, Zuko notes, based on his striking tattoos) looks ready to leap to his feet and assist Katara.

“Watch where you’re going,” she spits, setting the now empty bowl on the table, bending the hot liquid off her body and back into the dish. 

Completely drenched, Zuko gapes at her, his feet rooted in place. “You’re a waterbender.”

“That she is, Sparky,” the little girl agrees with him. Racking his brain, Zuko can’t quite remember who she is; she’s from the Earth Kingdom to be sure… perhaps the daughter of a noble he’s never met before. “Sugar Queen sure knows how to pack a wet punch when she wants to.” Her amused tone indicates that she, too, has been on the receiving end of Katara’s wrath before.

Unconcerned about the way he’s dripping hot soup, Zuko fumbles with his words, “Princess Katara, I’m - I’m -”

Her jaw hardens, “Save it.” She doesn’t bend the soup from his clothing, and she turns her back on him proudly.

At her blatant disrespect, Zuko’s temper flares, and any remorse he has about bumping into her dissipates quickly. Raising his body temperature by a few degrees, he absorbs any remaining heat from the liquid before allowing it to meet with his fire. It lifts off his body as wispy steam. “Princess Katara,” he says, this time his voice commanding.

She refuses to turn to meet him. 

Her brother, however, stands and grits out an awkward apology on her behalf. “Prince Zuko, I apologize for my sister and her… disrespect. I guess we’re all a bit on edge, leaving home and all. _Besides_ , Katara isn’t even that scary. Trust me, I would know - I’m her brother!” No sooner than his words leave his mouth before Katara sends a fierce water whip out at him, knocking him in the back. Shooting a glare at his sister, he hisses, “Katara, you’re not really helping your case here.”

“Sokka,” she shoots back at him warningly.

The airbender stands up, deciding that it’s now time to take matters into his own hands. “Prince Zuko, we were just about finished with our meal, and we were thinking of exploring the academy campus. You wouldn’t happen to know any good places to spar, would you?”

At this obvious attempt at peace, Zuko allows the tense muscles in his body to relax, if only a little. “That I would. I can lead you there if you’d like.”

The boy’s face lights up, and he clamors around the table to Zuko’s side. “Well, flameo, hotman! I’m Aang, by the way.”

Zuko grimaces at the boy’s outdated slang. “Alright then. You all can follow me. But before we go - word of advice, Aang. Try to lose the ‘hotman.’ We don’t really say that here.”

“What? That can’t be right,” the airbender pouts. “I wanted to fit in!” With a sigh, Aang perks back up, “Well, what are you waiting for? Lead the way, hotman!” Not even waiting for Zuko to form a response, he hops onto a ball of bended air, zipping out of the dining hall.

The Crown Prince blinks once, then twice. He turns to Aang’s dinnertime companions, and they, for the most part, echo his expression. 

The small nickname-giving girl shrugs her shoulders shortly, stomping off to follow Aang; Sokka, his hand in Yue’s soft grasp, calls after her, “Toph, wait! Don’t bump into any walls, you hear me?!”

“I don’t bump into any walls!” she yells back at him, stomping all the same. “I may be blind, but that doesn’t mean I can’t see!”

Katara gives Zuko a flat look before moving to follow the others. “Weren’t you supposed to be leading us?”

Giving an awkward chuckle, he lifts his shoulders up in a tentative shrug. “I guess we’d better go after them.” He holds the door open for her as they leave the dining hall, extending the same courtesy to her as they exit the main building and enter the courtyard.

For now, he can sense that they’ve reached a hesitant truce, one that he’s not eager to break.

Aang’s already found one of the training grounds, racing up and down the surrounding walls on what Zuko hears him calling his air scooter. “Too bad you can’t do this with earth, Toph!” he laughs gleefully.

Toph rolls her eyes in reply, “I don’t need to be able to do that, Twinkletoes. I can spar you just fine down here.” Clapping her small hands together and digging her heels into the lightly packed dirt beneath her, she lifts herself up stories high on two rock pillars she’s made.

Sokka and Yue are content to sit off to the sidelines, watching the opposing elements collide. At one point, Toph launches a boulder just a bit too close for comfort, and Sokka lifts his fist up comically at her before remembering that she can’t see him.

Katara, though, watches the fight carefully, soaking up the different forms and techniques both Toph and Aang are flying through. As Katara watches the benders, Zuko watches her, admiring the way the sun seems to thread golden rays of light through her otherwise dark curly hair. 

At some point, one of the many pockets of her dress begins to buzz, and she slips a hand into it, withdrawing her phone. “Hi, Dad,” she greets, not bothering to move to a more private location. A phone? Since when do those of the Water Tribe have access to technology? Based on all he’s heard from his father and sister, a phone is the last thing Zuko would expect Katara to pull out of her pocket. “Yes, Sokka and I made it here safely.” She pauses, listening. “Yes, we saw Yue and Hahn. Orientation was tonight, and classes will begin tomorrow, promptly.” Another pause. “Of course, Dad. I’ll remind Sokka to call you later tonight. Mhm. I love you too. Talk soon!” With that, she hangs up, blue eyes immediately drawn back to the match at hand.

Zuko marvels at the familiarity with which she speaks to her father - the Chief of the Southern Water Tribes. She _loves_ him, her father. Zuko can’t recall the last time he’s heard that he’s loved by anyone. There’s his uncle, of course, serving as a diplomat all the way in Ba Sing Se. He knows Uncle Iroh loves him. He’d like to believe that Azula loves him, at least a little; she’d rather die than admit she does, though.

But his own father? Zuko thinks of Fire Lord Ozai with a shudder, involuntarily raising a hand to the puckered skin around his scarred eye.

“Are you alright?” a voice questions levelly from beside him. Katara keeps her eyes ahead of her, giving no indication that she’s watching him. Still, though, she has the decency to ask as imaginary smoke fills Zuko’s lungs and he begins to choke.

Bracing himself against the wall of a nearby building, Zuko pulls himself together. Now is not the time to be vulnerable… not when the girl next to him so clearly hates his guts. “I’m fine,” he replies, struggling to hush the inner fire rising up within him. “I’m fine,” he repeats, more to convince himself than anything else.

Her eyes flick over his quivering form cooly. “Alright,” is all she says.

Zuko knows she understands, though. She may not want to. She may deny that she does. But that doesn’t change the fact that she somehow empathizes with him, deep down within her.

They watch together as Aang builds a mini tornado, sweeping up a twisting funnel of air before launching it at Toph. Her foot heavily connecting with the ground, Toph raises up a huge slab of rock to redirect the chaotic winds before flinging an assortment of rocks at Aang’s floating form. Veering his air scooter significantly to the right, Aang narrowly dodges Toph’s speeding projectiles. 

Despite Toph’s best efforts, Aang’s evasion techniques are just too good. With a sudden sweeping arc of wind, Aang knocks her off her feet before she has a chance to strengthen her legs and withstand it.

A scowl stretches across her face as she pulls herself back up to her feet. She lands a heavy punch to Aang’s exposed arm. “Well, Twinkletoes. Looks like you won, fair and square.”

“You really are somethin’, Toph,” Aang comments, hissing as he rubs his now bruising arm.

“When you’re in the air like that, I can’t really… see you,” Toph says offhandedly. Zuko can tell that she doesn’t like it. She doesn’t like lacking control.

Zuko’s energy has been gradually dropping over the past hour or so as the sun crawls across the darkening sky. As the sun’s rays grow weaker and weaker, so does Zuko’s pulse, becoming sluggish and tired. “That was quite the match.” He needs to get to his dorm soon; already, he can feel sleep edging into his voice.

“Perhaps we’ll have one sometime soon too,” Katara arches a brow at him. “I’ve never fought a firebender before.”

His heart stutters in his chest, jolting him awake again. “Oh?”

Not even an hour ago, the girl stared him down icily after he knocked into her and her bowl of soup, and now she’s offering to spar with him? Maybe she’s just looking for an excuse to break his nose… But no… she doesn’t seem particularly vengeful right now. He grows distracted by the way her eyes seem to sparkle in the growing darkness.

He can’t do this. His father is going to kill her. His father is going to kill them all. He can’t risk getting attached.

Still, as her lips curve into a cautious smile, Zuko finds his mind spinning with possibility.

“Perhaps,” she replies lightly before turning to her brother. “Sokka, Dad wants you to call him before you turn in for the night.”

Yue brings a hand to her lips, “I have to speak to my father as well. I’m not sure if Hahn’s already informed him of our safe arrival.” She disentangles herself from Sokka’s side, allowing him to help tug her to her feet.

Creating an air scooter beneath him, Aang glances up at the sky. “I guess we’d better get back to the dorms. It’s getting late.” He whizzes away from the training grounds and back to the main courtyard, Toph hot on his heels.

“Aren’t you returning to the palace?” Katara asks, claiming Zuko’s attention once again. She’s not timid, but she sounds a bit unsure… almost as though she’s not sure if she should be speaking to him.

He shakes his head. “No. For as long as I’ve attended school here, I’ve always stayed in the dorms. Granted, I normally have my own quarters. Things are a bit different this year now that the student population has tripled.”

Sokka and Yue saunter ahead of them, gazing up at the glowing moon every now and again. They talk in hushed tones and walk hand in hand, surprisingly close for a princess and a man who’s not her betrothed.

Admiring a bright red rose bush off the stone walkway, Katara pauses a bit before replying, “Hopefully you have decent roommates.” She considers a delicate blossom, brushing a few of the frail petals with careful fingers. “I’m not always so angry,” she says in an unusually casual tone. “What I was in the dining hall was not me.”

He mulls over her words for a moment, understanding them to be the apology she isn’t quite willing to give him just yet. “I understand, Princess Katara. I should have been paying closer attention to my surroundings. You’re likely under a lot of pressure and stress right now, moving to a new country, however temporary it may be.” He feels his lips tilt up into a sort of smile.

Blue meets gold in a steady gaze. The red rose she’d been admiring is promptly forgotten. “Prince Zuko,” she says his name lowly. “I don’t want to like you. Your nation has a long history of hurting mine.”

He knows he can’t resent her words, but he won’t deny their sting. “Just Zuko is fine,” is all he can think to say in reply. 

Turning her head away slightly, she lets her eyes drop to the floor, “Zuko then.” They begin to walk again, and Zuko realizes that they’ve been placed in the same dorm building. He holds the door open for her, allowing her to duck beneath. As they get on the elevator, Katara presses a button, withdrawing her room key from her pocket. “Just Katara is fine too.” She says it so softly that Zuko almost isn’t sure he heard her correctly.

“Katara then,” he echoes back, standing with his shoulders squared, the elevator beginning its journey upward.

As they enter the hall, about to part ways, Katara glances back at him. “Don’t expect me to like you, though.” Her eyes flicker with a mixture of emotions as she races after Yue and Toph, who are walking in the same direction.

Zuko waits by the elevator, watching her run down the hall until he sees her step into her dorm, safe and sound. “I’m going to try not to like you too,” he whispers, words barely registering under his breath.

He can’t like her… not when his father is going to be the cause of her inevitable death in a few months.

Head downcast, Zuko trudges to his dorm, inserting his key and stepping into the room without really paying any attention.

“Hotman?” a surprised voice questions from above him.

Zuko chokes on the air he’s breathing as he spots Aang in one of the top bunks. “Aang?”

Gracefully leaping from his bed, Aang nods, “Sokka will have a hippocow when he realizes you’re here with us.”

And that’s when Zuko realizes that all of his things are dumped on the floor beside what he assumes is his bunk. “Why’re my things on the floor?” he asks flatly, eyeing the other Water Tribe boy sitting sullenly on his bed.

Aang hurriedly goes to help pick up his things as Zuko fits the sheets properly into the bedframe. “Sorry about that. Hahn… uh, Hahn wanted to sleep in that bunk.” He gives Zuko an odd look. “Sokka’s in the one above you.”

Suddenly, it all starts to make sense for Zuko. Yue’s shining smile, Sokka’s dopey grin, their incessant handholding… Sokka is in love with Yue, and Yue is betrothed to Hahn. Hahn is angrily aware of both facts.

“Where’s Sokka now?” Zuko questions, fluffing up his pillow and pulling his sheet up to meet it. Next, he begins to check that all his clothes are properly stored in his designated set of drawers. 

Aang, already in his pajamas, sweeps back up to his bed via a gust of air. “He’s calling Chief Hakoda on the other end of the hall. He should be back pretty soon, I think. If you don’t mind, Prince Zuko, could you hit the light? I think I’m going to head to sleep now.”

“I got it,” Zuko nods, “on one condition. Stop calling me Prince Zuko. We’re roommates now, for Agni’s sake.” He finds his own sleepwear, hitting the light on his way to the bathroom.

Already half asleep, the boy calls back goofily, “On it, hotman.”

Shaking his head in an attempt to hold back his laughter, Zuko closes the door behind him, beginning to change. As he goes about his nightly routine, he finds himself growing more and more anxious.

What kind of position has his father placed him in? It’s only been one night, and he already finds himself growing resistant to his father’s plan.

One night, and he already can’t imagine not hearing one of Sokka’s dumb jokes or Yue’s laughter in response to it. One night, and he already can’t imagine not watching Aang on his air scooter or trying to decipher all of Toph’s disses and nicknames. One night, and he already can’t imagine not trying to win over Katara, hoping that she’ll eventually be able to forsake her iciness completely and grace him with her friendship.

He wants to scream. 

* * *

As soon as she’s back in the dorm with Yue, Katara changes into her pajamas. The modified take on a traditional Water Tribe dress she wore today is quite beautiful, but she’ll be glad when she’s able to wear something a little lighter. It’s so hot in the Fire Nation, so unlike the blistering cold of the South Pole. Her clothing sticks to her skin in a light layer of glistening sweat.

She and Yue are bunking together with Katara on the bottom and Yue at the top. Their other two roommates are from the Earth Kingdom: Toph Beifong and Suki of Kyoshi Island.

Suki’s very sweet, and Katara already likes her a great deal. She has pretty auburn hair, cut to her shoulders, and a pair of soft aquamarine eyes. She’s taller than Katara, lithe and built. She tells the girls that she likely won’t be in the room much since she dedicates much of her free time toward physical training. By Katara’s judgment, she seems to be a model roommate.

If Suki is the ideal roommate, then Toph is quite clearly the worst.

Since Toph arrived first out of the four of them, Katara arrived to her dorm today to a carpet covered in dirt and rocks. She and Yue were similarly disenchanted by the whole ordeal and had to force Toph to keep her earth to _her_ side of the quarters.

Beyond the issues that arose with a gritty carpet, Katara soon finds that Toph is unbelievably messy. Clothing strewn all over the place, empty moon peach tart wrappers abandoned on the floor, dozens of electronics left lying about… It’s a nightmare. 

In the short time that Katara’s in the dorm, she finds herself tripping over Toph’s numerous belongings, and it drives her _crazy_ . 

“Toph, you can’t just leave your stuff lying around everywhere,” Katara scolds, picking up a pair of dirty pants and flinging it over to Toph’s side of the room. “If all four of us are going to live here together and have peace, you gotta pick up after yourself.”

Waving a lazy hand over the edge of her bed, Toph lounges while Katara attempts to clean. “Yeah, yeah, Sugar Queen. I should’ve known that you’d be a neat freak.”

Katara whirls around to glare her, “I am _not_ a neat freak! I just enjoy having a decent level of cleanliness and order in my room instead of leaving it like a wooly pig pen!” She throws another shirt at Toph, anger subsiding only after it smacks the other girl in the face.

Already tucked in bed, Suki sleeps through the chaos in her top bunk while Yue pokes her head out of the bathroom where she’s getting changed. “Suki’s sleeping,” she hisses.

Gritting her teeth, Katara lowers her voice while still maintaining its edge. “Toph, we’ve got to come to an agreement about this. There are four of us now, and we have to work together, okay? I’m not trying to be annoying, but we’re all away from home. We have to all cooperate now.”

“Whatever you say, Sugar Queen,” Toph drawls back.

“ _Toph_ ,” Katara grits out.

The girl’s lips twitch up into a brief smile, “I’ll be less messy, okay, Katara?” Katara feels most of the tension she’s been holding release. “Now can you simmer down a bit? Suki and I are trying to sleep over here.”

...And then it returns. With a sigh, Katara decides to let the matter drop, padding over to turn off the light. She tucks herself into her bunk, already missing the familiar feel of her fur blankets back home.

Yue emerges from the bathroom, giggling lightly. “You and Toph certainly do clash,” she comments lightly, sitting beside Katara, careful to not hit her head on the top bunk.

“I heard that,” Toph mumbles from across the room, half asleep.

The two Water Tribe princesses exchange mirthful looks before dissolving into a heady laughter. They begin to whisper in hushed tones, catching up after such a long time apart.

“It’s so odd to be reunited with you and Sokka under such circumstances,” Yue breathes, ever the eloquent princess Katara no longer even dreams of being. “I’d thought for certain that the next time I’d see you both would be… at my wedding.” Her voice trembles at that, and little tears glitter in her eyes.

Katara moves to embrace her friend tightly, wrapping her arms around Yue’s slim waist. “Has Hahn been good to you?” she asks, heart breaking in two for both her brother and her best friend he’s in love with.

Resting against Katara, Yue breathes in another shaky breath, “He’s been as good as he can be, I suppose. He knows that I’m in love with Sokka, and he hates it. Katara, he’s not in love with me - Once he’s chief and has an heir, I’ll be disposable to him.” She hides her face in the crook of Katara’s neck, crying softly so as not to wake Suki or Toph.

“If only Sokka didn’t have to take over as chief one day,” Katara murmurs, heart sinking in her chest. “I could do it,” she says uneasily, and Yue stills slightly beneath her, considering Katara’s musing. “Sokka’s been groomed to be chief since he was little, but… He could be Chief of the Northern Water Tribe instead of the Southern. All of his training wouldn’t go to waste, and he’d get to be with you.”

Yue grows silent, clutching her friend tightly. “Katara,” she whispers finally. “I could never do that to you. You don’t know how much the thought means to me… Truly, we’ve always been sisters, with or without my relationship with Sokka. My marriage to Hahn will come, though, whether I like it or not.”

Desperately wishing that she could fix things for her dear friend, Katara holds Yue close, sobbing together with her into the depths of the night. “I’ll be there to support you through it, Yue. You’ll always be my sister. I promise.”

* * *

“Well, girls,” Azula can’t help the treacherous smile that spreads across her face. “It appears as though our lives will become quite exciting over the next few months.” She sits in a comfortable armchair by one of their quarters’ two armoires. They’ve been given the best dorm in all of the academy, and Azula couldn’t be more pleased, basking in all the luxuries of which her father has deemed her worthy.

Mai sits, her expression ever-straight and calculated. “I suppose that’s why a bunch of Earth Kingdom peasants are here.” Her question comes out flat and toneless.

“There are also four Water Tribe kids and an airbender!” Ty Lee exclaims, braced against one of the walls in a precarious headstand.

“Oh joy,” Mai rolls her eyes at that, picking at her cuticles and shifting her position on her bed. They’ve thankfully all been given separate beds, positioned far enough apart for them to have their own space but still close enough for them to converse freely.

Azula sneers lightly at Mai’s indifference, “Yes. Joy. Ecstasy, even.” Her golden eyes flicker in a way reminiscent of her father. “We’re going to have very important duties to carry out while they’re all here.”

“Really, Azula?” Ty Lee asks, flipping out of her headstand and into a flexible butterfly position on the carpeted floor. “What kinds of important duties?”

A tiny wisp of black hair slips from Azula’s intricate updo, and she moves quickly to correct it, tucking it back into its proper place. “I only tell you this because you are my two most trusted allies. Fire Lord Ozai has several tasks he’d like us to carry out in order to make our guests more… comfortable.” Part of Azula feels uncertain about whether or not what she’s doing is right. Zuko seemed so scandalized at their father’s plan, and she chalked it all up to his typical Zuzu weakness.

But now, considering the plan in her mind before saying it aloud, she pauses. Is what they’re about to do wrong? No, she decides. Fire Lord Ozai knows best, and he trusts _her_ \- Azula, his second born daughter - to assist him in carrying out his plan. She won’t be a disappointment to him… not like her brother.

“We’re going to have the absolute pleasure of sparking a war,” Azula murmurs, rising suddenly from her seat to stand before a full length mirror appraisingly. “We’ll slowly pick off the peasants, one by one, until the day of judgment when my father will smite them all with the brunt of his fiery attack.”

For once, Mai arches an interested brow, betraying her typical nonchalant manner. “Is that so?”

Ty Lee, on the other hand, looks ill. “Are - are you sure, Azula?” She suddenly lurches out of her position on the floor, bringing her limber body to a shaky stand. “I mean, the new kids… they’re not all that bad.”

Scoffing at her friend’s childish naivety, Azula surveys herself in the mirror, envisioning a golden crown nestled in her mass of black hair, one far grander than the one she currently wears. “Oh, Ty Lee,” she purrs. She whips around suddenly to look at both her girls, wearing a look so vicious that even Mai cringes backward. “You know as well as I do that the peasants need controlling. Who better to do so than Fire Lord Ozai and his prodigy daughter?”

“What about Zuko?” Mai finally asks levelly. Unlike Ty Lee, she isn’t afraid of Azula.

The thought of her weak older brother sends a laugh shuddering through Azula’s small frame. “Zuzu?” she says his childhood nickname in a patronizing way. Imagining him as anything more than a puppet Fire Lord under his empress sister sends her into hysterical laughter. Yes, she loves him. But she knows that he’s not capable… not in the way she is. “Zuzu will assist, of course. But Fire Lord Ozai has his doubts about him. I can’t blame him, you know. You both saw the way he watched that Water Tribe princess today. He’s weak.”

Mai bristles more from Azula’s last comment than the princess would’ve otherwise expected. “Perhaps you’re right. He doesn’t see what’s right in front of him.”

Wondering if she’s merely imagining the injured way Mai’s speaking, Azula decides that she can use this to her advantage. “He doesn’t,” Azula agrees musingly. “He’s ungrateful. Why look toward the Water Tribe for a bride when he has plenty of suitable Fire Nation daughters ready for his hand? Someone… like you, Mai.” The suggestion crawls from her lips slowly, and she watches Mai take it, mulling it over silently on her bed.

Ty Lee is suspiciously quiet, still standing rooted to the carpeted floor. Finally, she turns her back on the two girls before climbing under her light sheets with the elegance of an acrobat. “I’m going to bed. Tomorrow’s going to be a long day.”

With a flick of her hand, Azula dismisses her normally sunshiney friend. Despite her innocence, inability to bend, and dislike for violence, Ty Lee is a capable warrior. Azula will be sure to make full use of her skills when the time arrives for it. Taking one last admiring glance at herself in the mirror, Azula lets her silk robe slip from her shoulders, falling to the floor easily. “Think about it, Mai. I don’t want my brother to fall at the feet of some backwards peasant, no matter how exotic she may be.”

Meeting her gaze steadily, Mai gives her a curt nod. “Goodnight, Azula.”

“Goodnight, Mai.” They all sleep, and Azula’s dreams are eerie. She will achieve victory… but at what cost?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I did that first meeting justice, lol. Also thank you for the kudos n comments ;-; Y'all are mad nice. I know a lot of people tend to avoid ATLA Modern AU's (especially ones that are written by unfamiliar writers) so I appreciate y'all for giving this a shot <3333
> 
> ~Elsie/Zel


	4. the fates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Oml. So this is a pretty long chapter, touching on most (if not, all) of our main cast. (I think it's my favorite one I've uploaded so far).
> 
> This is actually my project for Nanowrimo 2020 so I've got at least 10k-20k more words of this fic stored up. I'm expecting to maintain weekly updates, but I haven't really chosen a day... I guess updates will just be a surprise, lol.

A fist comes flying toward her face, and Katara makes quick work of knocking it aside, working in a jab of her own. Her stance is ever shifting, and she moves in and out of motion constantly. She has yet to call upon her element, choosing to keep this match to a typical nonbending spar. She’d hate to win with an unfair advantage.

Across from her, Suki moves confidently, her stance decidedly more sturdy and solid than Katara’s. Her Earth Kingdom influence assists her in withstanding Katara’s attempts to sweep her off her feet, and she’s far more talented than Katara gave her credit for the night before.

Executing a strong kick to Katara’s left hip, followed by a right hook, Suki isn’t messing around. What she told the girls the previous night is true: she really does commit a lot of time toward her physical training. She’s a true warrior, worthy of respect and honor. Katara’s on the defensive, ducking under Suki’s leg and lurching to the side. Neither of the two girls have broken a sweat.

Suki’s fierce eyes glint under the artificial lights. “Not planning on using your waterbending, Katara?” She launches into a series of quick punches, a signature Kyoshi technique.

Lips twisting into a teasing smirk, Katara slides away on the sweaty gym mat, “Are you sure you want that, Suki? I’ve been told that I’m quite the bender.”

“Be prepared to lose to a Kyoshi warrior, then.” Suki rolls out of Katara’s way smoothly. Then, she finds the opening she’s been waiting for. Katara attempts to throw a punch, and Suki grabs her arm, turning her momentum against her and pulling her to the ground. “Yield.”

Katara grins up at her. “You got me, Suki. Maybe I should’ve used my waterbending afterall.”

Extending a kind hand to the Water Tribe princess, Suki helps her stand to her feet once again, “You’re a worthy opponent. Better than your brother.” She throws a teasing glance at Sokka who stands there, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

Covering her mouth with a hand, Yue giggles silently. “Sokka, she’s only joking. You fought bravely.” She gazes up at him adoringly, and Katara feels her heart breaking for them all the more. She knows how important these fleeting moments are to both her best friend and her brother.

Out of all the classes she’s had today, Katara firmly decides that physical training is her favorite. She surveys the gym, watching her classmates bend and fight and exercise. Master Piando stands at the center of the match, overseeing a match between two students. One uses a broadsword that looks far too heavy for him to handle while the other wields a pair of dao swords as though they’re merely extensions of his toned body.

Zuko.

An uncomfortable bubbly feeling occurs at the pit of Katara’s stomach as she watches him fight the awkward Earth Kingdom noble. She’s already had two classes with the Fire Nation prince, and she’s not quite sure how she feels about him. They had an unfortunate first meeting yesterday, and there’s also the issue of his lineage. Katara’s hated the Fire Nation ever since she was nine years old. To be faced with its Crown Prince over a spilled bowl of soup… she didn’t know how to react.

She knows that she doesn’t hate him, despite knowing that she really should. But she can’t.

Zuko is not his father. Zuko is not his grandfather. Zuko is not his ancestors, despicable though they were.

Just like Katara’s decision to keep her spar with Suki purely physical, Zuko’s opted for a similar approach with his match against the quivery Earth Kingdom boy. She respects his honor. His movements are sure and spirited, contrary to her own which are fluid and changing. His footwork proves both his excellence and experience in combat. His hair falls in front of his eyes, obscuring the scar that covers a good portion of the left side of his face. Briefly, Katara wonders how he got it. If she’ll ever one day know the story behind its existence.

She shouldn’t be thinking this way.

Wrapping her arms tightly around herself, Katara realizes that a thin sheen of sweat clings to her tan skin. She turns away from Zuko’s match, unable to watch him any longer. She spots Sokka attempting to teach Yue how to properly hold a boomerang as the Northern princess collapses into peals of laughter. She’s glad that Hahn isn’t in this class with them. He’d certainly be making their lives all the more miserable if he was.

Suki is kicking the butts of every sexist male royal who dares to challenge her, disarming and dodging and exploiting any opening she sees. She’s an incredible force, and she doesn’t hold back. Katara finds herself increasingly impressed with the girl the more she watches her.

People often underestimate Toph, but she proves them wrong each and every time. Despite Katara’s annoyance at Toph’s insistence on messy living, she has to give the girl credit. Toph is an earthbending master. She’s got a strength and a balance that Katara’s never seen before. While water is always flowing and changing, earth is consistent and firm. Just like Toph.

Lost in her thoughts, she bumps into Aang, who’s practicing his wind formation in a corner of the gym. “Oh, Katara,” he breaks into a huge grin. “You startled me.” 

The air he’s funneling sends a slight chill through her body, and she shivers as it makes contact with her skin. “Hi, Aang - Your wind is so cold.”

“I think that may just be you,” he laughs at her, playfully sending another gust her way.

She raises a challenging brow, lifting her hands in a swooping motion and shifting her feet so that she can sink into a waterbending form. “It may just be me, huh?” Pulling moisture from the air, she flings it at Aang, dousing him.

He sputters, wiping some of the beading water from his eyes. “Katara!” he squeals, his voice cracking lightly. As she laughs, his face brightens, and he pushes cold air right back at her. “Take that!”

And that’s how they end the class, playfighting with their elements, slinging cold streams of water and cool whips of air at each other. They’re both dying of laughter when all is said and done, and Katara bends the freezing water from their soaking forms.

“Hey, Katara,” Aang gasps through his shivering. “Since this is our last class for the day, I was… kind of wondering if you’d like to visit my friend, Appa, with me after school.” He beams up at her hopefully, bouncing on his toes and smiling so hard that it looks like it hurts.

…How can she say no?

* * *

Racing down a hidden stone walkway on his air scooter, Aang leads a group of his new friends to where he knows Appa’s been settled in a cozy wooden stable. He feels really terrible for leaving his buddy enclosed for so long, but he knows that Appa will adjust over time. Thankfully, despite being holed up in school all day, Aang still has the opportunity to take Appa up to the skies. And what better way to fly with Appa than with even more friends?

He took Toph up on Appa earlier in the week, and she didn’t like the new experience at all. Clutching onto Appa’s saddle for dear life and complaining about a lack of earth for nearly the whole time, the tiny earthbender was overall not happy with her flight on Appa. Still, she patted Appa’s large head when she dismounted before promptly hugging the ground, looking a bit sick to her stomach.

Since she doesn’t really like the sensation of flying, Aang didn’t bother inviting Toph, knowing that she’ll prefer being safely on the ground with her earth. He asks three of the four Water Tribe royals if they’d like to accompany him, and they all agree.

Katara races behind him, freezing and unfreezing a slick ice pathway for her to skate down after him. Sokka and Yue run, hand in hand, after them, laughing wildly together.

Happy to escape the stuffy classrooms for the day, Aang whoops into the wind, eager to be out in the open, slightly humid air. He reaches Appa’s stable first, entering the wooden structure and finding his fluffy bison immediately. At the sight of his master and best friend, Appa rumbles happily, nuzzling Aang playfully.

Sokka gawks at the beast, venturing a bit too close, resulting in a huge, slobbery Appa kiss. Watching him in amusement, Yue grips his sleeve, pulling him back to her. She wrinkles her nose at the sky bison spit covering him. “Bison drool is quite… a sight to behold,” she says in her usual eloquent fashion.

Sweeping himself up onto Appa’s head, Aang also creates drafts to lift the Water Tribe royals onto the large saddle on Appa’s back. With a flick of her hand, Katara bends the gross saliva off Sokka, tossing it against the wooden wall of the stable. Aang coaxes Appa out of the stable, out onto the grass. Grasping the familiar leather reins in his firm grip, Aang wastes no time in exclaiming, “Appa, yip yip!”

And soon, they’re soaring.

Up in the blue sky, Aang finally feels as though he can breathe. Above him, he can hear Yue exclaim in delight as she reaches out, clouds dissolving easily beneath her fingertips. A strong arm wrapped firmly around his princess, Sokka watches her wonder with a queasy sort of fondness, looking just about ready to lose his stomach from being so high up. 

Katara stands boldly at her place in Appa’s saddle, lightly teasing the moisture out of the swirling clouds around her. Her dark curly hair whips around her, and her face is alight with freedom. Aang sneaks a look back at her, caught up in the beauty of her person. He finds himself liking the Water Tribe princess more and more.

She’s beautiful, both inside and out. Her tanned skin is a marvel, and her blue eyes are as bright as a flashing sea. Her temper has flared once or twice since her arrival yesterday, but Aang finds it endearing, its infrequent appearances often in the defense of others. She’s a talented bender, finding and pulling water from anywhere she pleases.

“This is incredible!” Katara exclaims. Twining her arms up above her, she manipulates the clouds into different shapes above them. The sun weaves its rays around her, and she shines like a gentle angel, against the fiery sky. “So much better than a plane, right, Sokka?”

Face hidden in the crook of Yue’s neck, Sokka gives a reluctant thumbsup. “Uhhh, yeah, sure, Katara - Whatever you say.”

Yue shifts, making sure that Sokka is more comfortable leaning against her. “Thank you for taking us up here, Aang. I’ve never ridden a sky bison before.” Then, seeing Sokka’s face twist, she helps him adjust himself so that he’s hanging over Appa’s saddle, retching unattractively. 

“Of course!” Aang replies back with a joyful laugh.

Steering them away from the tall skyscrapers of Caldera, Aang follows the cooler wind currents farther east. It’s a pleasant time together, flying high above all their problems. Aang’s grateful for the time away from Hahn’s insufferable presence. He normally has an easy time getting along with anyone he meets, but Hahn is definitely a special case. The surly boy from the North Pole is mean and cruel, a most unpleasant roommate. He’s been giving all three of the other boys in their room a difficult time, Sokka in particular. Aang supposes it might have something to do with the way Sokka’s snuggled up against the Northern princess most of the time, but… what does Aang know, especially about love? He’s only fifteen. He was raised in a monastery for the bulk of his young life. He knows nothing.

Yet… looking at Katara, he wishes he knew. Maybe she’d be… willing to teach him one of these days.

Shaking his head clear of his thoughts, Aang focuses himself on directing Appa where to fly; after half an hour has gone by, he begins to steer them back toward the academy, quelling his unraveling thoughts as though they’re the unruly flames of a forest fire. This is what Gyatso so sternly warned him against: becoming attached and enraptured with material, mortal things.

For once, sobered at the thought, Aang slackens his hold on the reins, allowing Appa to land on the bed of grass in front of the stable. “Thanks, buddy,” he whispers to his best friend, weaving his fingers through Appa’s messy fur.

Sokka bolts from the saddle, tumbling to the ground and rolling around delightedly on the freshly cut grass. With a mirthful look in her deep blue eyes, Yue climbs down with grace, sitting primly beside Sokka. She’s joined soon by Katara, who leans affectionately against her.

Leading Appa back into his spacious enclosure, Aang affords himself one last fond look at the Southern girl. He can’t allow himself to think such thoughts. He can’t betray Gyatso. He can’t bring shame to the monastery. So when he lowers himself to the ground beside Katara, placing a playful hand on her knee, Aang tells himself that he’s just being friendly… The monks wouldn’t find anything wrong with Aang having friends, right? He had plenty of friends back home.  _ Gyatso _ is his friend. He conveniently avoids the fact that… well… Gyatso doesn’t cause a herd of fluttering sooty copper fritillaries to erupt in his stomach.

…He’s doomed.

* * *

Zuko can’t help it. Agni knows he can’t. Burying his head in his hands, he grips at the long strands of his shaggy black hair, pulling at it in his distress. He doesn’t  _ want _ to stare at the princess from the South Pole. He’s found that he can’t really help it. Maybe it’s something to do with the fact that they share quite a few of their classes together. Maybe it’s something to do with the way she didn’t hold back in her sparring match with Suki during their training class. Maybe it’s something to do with how she wasn’t afraid to get mad at him the other night, staring him boldly in the face, scar and all.

He curses himself under his breath, thinking about her exotic blue eyes, delicately trim figure, and fiery temper.

Making his way from his dorm to one of the training grounds, he passes by the impromptu stable constructed for the young airbender’s sky bison. Azula had scoffed when they received a message from one of the old Air Nomad monks, requesting a space be set aside for it on behalf of his charge, but Zuko had taken the appeal and followed through.

Three out of four of the Water Tribe royals are there, splayed out on the grass, accompanied by Aang. Zuko shares a bunk with the Water Tribe prince, Sokka, and he’s found the experience to be quite an amusing one. While the boy’s undeniably brilliant, he seems to be less than adept in certain social situations… or anything to do with common sense, really. He knows that the other sullen Water Tribe boy is the cause of his forced proximity with Sokka. The bunk that had been prepared for him prior to his arrival had been thrown inelegantly all over the floor by the time he entered the room, and Hahn hadn’t seemed to care that he had disrespected the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation.

Sometimes, it’s easy to slip into the mindset his father and sister live in. Water Tribe. Peasants. Backwards. Surly.

But then, he pictures Katara’s reluctant smile and shimmering blue eyes. He sees the dark curls that frame her face, particularly wild from the Fire Nation humidity. He hears her sharp voice, scolding him for bumping into her and causing her to spill her soup. How can Azula and Fire Lord Ozai believe the Water Tribe to be savages? If they could only meet Katara and her fierce sincerity… Sokka and his slow brilliance… Yue and her sacrificial poise… They would understand.

…Perhaps they shouldn’t meet Hahn, though. Quite frankly, Zuko can’t imagine that Hahn would tip the scales in anyone’s favor, regardless of whoever’s doing the judging.

Continuing his run, he tosses one last glance back at the four resting together on the grass. Sokka catches his eye, throwing up his hand in a quick wave. Aang throws his hands up, moving them back and forth excitedly while Yue smiles back at him serenely.

But Katara… Katara merely quirks her brow up, just a tad, watching him in amusement as he trips over a crack in the path, stumbling over his own two feet.

Cheeks burning hot, Zuko hopes that his relatively long hair hides his face well, picking up his pace and booking it out of there. Why did Agni make him so awfully clumsy? Once he’s finally out of sight from the stable, tucked toward the back of the campus, he lets himself relax, slowing down to a comfortable jog.

He’s jerked off the path by one of the long sleeves of his tunic, pulled into the long shadow of an academic building. “He-” his voice trails off as he takes notice of his sister.

“Zuzu,” she hums. Zuko can’t get a read on her from only that so he waits for her to continue on. “Need I remind you of the task at hand?” At his incredulous look, she scoffs before continuing, “Why are you constantly making eyes at that peasant girl when you should be assisting me in our mission for Father?”

Not bothering to correct her with her slip, Zuko barely manages to stutter out, “Has - Has Fire Lord Ozai given you further information regarding it? And I was  _ not _ making eyes at Katara.”

Azula smirks, “So you’re on a first name basis with her now? Already? Why, Zuzu, it’s only been a day!” she feigns shock like he’s a child, and he hates it. He hates being patronized by his seventeen year old little sister. “Listen, dum-dum, I’m only trying to protect you. I don’t want to see you hurt by that insolent brat anymore than other eligible Fire Nation ladies do.”

He doesn’t like the tone of her voice when she says that. It causes his insides to crawl uncomfortably. “Zuli,” he entreats, the pet name slipping from his mouth before he has a chance to stop it.

She pauses, though, the same way he does. Her golden eyes soften, almost imperceptibly, but Zuko catches it.

“Zuli, I’m not tied in any way to Princess Katara,” he insists. For the most part, that is true. He isn’t tied to the Water Tribe girl (...not that he’d mind particularly if he were, but Azula doesn’t need to know that). “She doesn’t like me either. You don’t need to worry about me. We’ll work together to make Fire Lord Ozai proud.” He diverts the conversation back to their father, knowing that it’ll throw Azula off track, if only for a little bit.

At that, Azula lifts her nose to the air haughtily. “I already  _ have  _ made the Fire Lord proud,” she declares. “You know as well as I that I’m not the one who’s a disappointment.” She sighs, an exaggerated sound that escapes her pouting lips. “Just don’t get too attached to the peasants, alright? I don’t want to have you moping around once the final elimination is carried through. We’re about to have a war to fight, people to conquer, and an empire to rule. Stay focused.” She points a sharp manicured nail to his chest, poking him with each emphasized word. “We can’t afford to screw up, especially not because of you.”

Holding his hands up, Zuko backs away from her slowly. “Okay, I get it. I’ll be focused, don’t worry.”

“Good,” she snaps back. Then, in an instant, her lips twist into a sinister smile. “I’ll see you soon, Zuzu.” Spinning on her heels, she strides quickly in the opposite direction, likely in pursuit of more unsuspecting people to wreak havoc upon.

With a groan, Zuko steps back onto the path and presses his fingers to his temples, kicking at a loose slab of stone he’s walking on. He tries to focus on the sun overhead, nurturing the warm fires of Agni within him. He’s grateful for the arching trees on either side of the path, shielding him from the otherwise harsh glare. 

Straightening up and allowing his muscles to loosen a bit, Zuko decides to keep running, hoping that he can shake off some of the tension he’s left with after his encounter with Azula. A warm wind breezes past him, and he takes comfort in it, looking forward to being able to practice with his twin dao swords.

As he nears the training gym, however, an intimidating looking figure stands before him, blocking the glass doors. Black hair twisted into two buns at the top of her head, Mai’s eyes brighten a little at the sight of him, and Zuko’s not sure if it’s a coincidence or…

“Mai.”

“Hello, Zuko,” she says, her voice silky but toneless. “I’ve been meaning to speak to you.”

She’s standing in front of the entrance. There’s no way for Zuko to slip past her into the building. “About?” he can’t help but ask curtly. He doesn’t mean to be rude, but his impatience is getting the better of him. He wants to train and is tired of being interrupted after a long, hellish first day of classes.

Nothing prepares him for what Mai says next. She looks him straight in the face, and her tone is casual, as though he’s informing him that they’re having roast duck with noodles for dinner tonight. “I like you, Zuko.”

He doesn’t say anything for a moment, Mai’s words processing slowly in his mind. Finally, he returns to himself, sputtering, “Wh-what?”

“Smooth,” she denotes flatly, even though there’s a subtle twinkle in her amber eyes. “You heard me correctly, Zuko. I like you.” She steps closer to him, away from the doors, grasping his arm and leading him to a secluded spot. They’re standing in between buildings, hidden from view of the walkway and most of the surrounding structures.

Dressed in a loose fitting tunic and pants to train in, Zuko suddenly feels incredibly underdressed as Mai drinks in his appearance with her critical eyes. “Mai,” he clears his throat uncomfortably, unsure how to respond to her advances.

Trailing a purposeful hand up his hard chest, Mai meets his gaze steadily, “Zuko.”

It happens before Zuko even has the chance to think. Mai’s lips press against his coldly, and suddenly he’s burning. It doesn’t feel right. He’s leaning down. She’s leaning up. They’re kissing. He can’t move against her, and he’s frozen, feet rooted to the ground.

Taking his hesitance as a signal for more, Mai attempts to deepen the kiss, nibbling sharply at the bottom of his lip in what he supposes she believes is a playful manner.

That brings him to his senses, and he steps away quickly. “Mai,” he stammers, scandalized. “You don’t know what you’re doing.” Ripping himself from her grasp, he pushes past her, leaving her in the shadows. “Let’s both forget that this ever happened. Please.”

“What do you mean?” Mai questions, searching his gaze and folding her arms over her chest. “It’s that Water Tribe girl, isn’t it?” she grits out levelly.

Katara again? First asked by Azula and now by Mai… “I just met her yesterday!” Zuko protests. “No, Mai. It has nothing to do with Princess Katara.” He says the title pointedly, hoping to install some respect for the girl in his childhood friend. “I don’t… I don’t want a girlfriend right now. I have duties to fulfill for Fire Lord Ozai, and a girlfriend will just get in the way. Can we please just forget that this ever happened? We’re… just friends.”

Mai’s gaze hardens, and several emotions bubble to the surface of her masked, typically apathetic expression. “Fine.” She wraps her arms around herself shakily, retreating back to the dorms. “Fine, Zuko.”

Unable and unwilling to watch her run from him, Zuko struggles to breathe, wiping his mouth against his long sleeve. Part of him feels horribly guilty, rejecting his childhood friend. But another part of him feels justified. He can’t afford to have a girlfriend, Mai or Katara or anyone else.

He won’t let his sister be right.

Swiping his ID card to get into the training building, he makes his way to one of the restricted, lower level gyms. Arming himself with his designated dao swords from a locked storage room, Zuko’s glad to finally have a space all to himself.

Now he can think. Now he can  _ not _ think. At least he’s free choose for himself.

Lining up a few practice dummies, Zuko wastes no time in honing in on them, slicing through both air and fabric. He won’t be weak. He’ll show Azula. He’ll show the Fire Lord.

He won’t get attached to any of the new kids. He will fight for his family… his country… his honor. He has no other choice.

* * *

Waving to his sister and Aang, Sokka watches as they both go their separate ways: Katara back to her room and Aang to go find Toph. He’s left with Yue, much to his own inner excitement. “So… Yue,” he drawls, an awkward attempt at conversation. “Would you like to… uhh, go do an activity together?”

“An activity?” she asks him dryly, a giggle still slipping into her voice.

He sounds so stupid. “Uhh, yeah! Yeah, we can go do an activity… At some place… For, uhh, some time.” Rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, he throws on a brash grin.

Sweeping a bit of his hair back into his wolftail, Yue pokes his nose with a slender finger. “Of course.” Her face falls, though, as she returns her hand to her lap. “But, Sokka, I’ve been feeling really… guilty recently. Hahn and I are to be married in a year.”

Taking one of her hands in his own calloused ones, Sokka feels his heart sinking in his chest. “Yue, I love you. I love you so much that it hurts. You know that.” With a sigh, he whispers, “But maybe you’re right…” They fall silent as Sokka presses soothing circles into her palm with his thumb. Finally, Sokka can’t take it anymore. He rises to his feet, lifting Yue up after him.

Yue’s free hand flies to the hollow of her neck, where her betrothal pendant rests, a delicate swirling of blue and silver. “I love you too, Sokka,” she whispers, more to herself than anyone else. “Damn propriety,” she declares softly, her blue eyes darkening as Sokka looks at her in shock. “Damn tradition. Damn arranged marriages.” Her voice breaks.

“Yue…” Sokka doesn’t waste another second before gathering Yue to his chest, running his fingers through her long white hair and hiding his face in the crook of her neck. “Yue, I wish you didn’t have to do this.”

“I wish I didn’t have to either,” she chokes back. They stand there on the grass, hidden from view, with only Appa as a witness to their love. These moments together are so short and few. They must always be careful to not be seen by those with bad intentions.

The carved pendant and ribbon resting in one of his deep pockets weighs heavily on Sokka right now. He wishes he could fish it out and present it to her, but he knows he can’t. This is all he’s able to have… stolen moments with his love held desperately against his chest, far from the public eye. He wishes that he could have her for more than just right now. But one day, she’ll be married to Hahn, raising a brood of toddling children back up at the North Pole. He wishes that he could protect her from the world. That’s not his job, though, and it was never meant to be. It’s Hahn’s. It will always be Hahn’s, even if he does a trashy job of it.

Steps echo closeby, and they separate quickly, gasping back their shared tears.

Giving him a watery smile, Yue gestures across the lawn to the main building on the other side of the campus. “Shall we?”

“Of course,” he nods, falling in step beside her. Their hands brush occasionally, and it takes all his willpower to not reach out and hold one of hers in his own.

A network of stone paths connect all the buildings of the campus, and as it nears the academy’s designated dinnertime, many students are walking about, socializing and filing into the dining hall. After entering the main building, he spots Katara in the distance, chatting with Aang and Toph near the entrance. Catching he eye, he gives her a wave, “Katara, we’re heading over!”

“Dinner…” Yue muses teasingly, “What an activity.”

A firm hand comes down on Sokka’s shoulder so hard that he nearly jumps out of his skin.

Hahn.

“Sokka,” he grits out. “I need to speak with you.” Teeth clenching together in what Sokka supposes is meant to be a smile, Hahn shoots a pointed look at Yue.

Taking the hint quite clearly, Yue ducks her head, rushing into Katara’s waiting arms at the entrance. Her eyes linger worriedly on Sokka as Katara leads her inside, out of sight from the two boys.

“Save me a seat, okay, Katara?” Sokka calls after them, gulping as he turns to face Hahn.

Maintaining a firm grip on Sokka’s arm, Hahn jerks him away, leading him past the reception desk to a corridor off to the side. By now, most students have vacated the lobby and have gone to eat, but enough of them remain to drown out the two boys’ impending argument.

“I know what you’re doing, Sokka,” Hahn hisses. “Yue is mine, and you’re trying to steal her from me out from under my nose.”

“Hahn, Yue is her own person,” Sokka shoots back cooly, ripping his arm from Hahn’s grasp. At one point, Sokka knows he held similar views on women as the boy from the North Pole. But with Katara as his sister and Kanna as his gran-gran, Sokka’s more than aware that women are just as independent and capable as men are. “You don’t own her, nor will you ever be able to.”

Hahn seethes visibly, “You see the necklace she wears? Mine. Back. Off. Sokka.”

“You don’t scare me, Hahn,” Sokka replies simply. “Yue will hang out with whomever she deems worthy of her time and attention. I will always be there for her, no matter the circumstances surrounding our friendship. Now, if you’ll excuse me - I’ve got a dinner to eat and people to see - mostly just a dinner to eat. But nonetheless. I’m outta here.” Pivoting on his heels, Sokka can’t help but goofily nod at Hahn, only serving to aggravate the possessive Northern boy even more.

As Sokka makes his way back to the dining hall, however, he realizes that he’ll have to be more careful about his… friendship with Yue. He can’t risk Hahn hurting her, no matter how much he wants to be with her.

He knows the traditions of the Tribes. Any moment with Yue is a blessing and far more than what he would receive under typical circumstances.

So, as he sits beside his love during dinner, he hides his growing anxiety behind an assortment of clever jokes, goofy gestures, and clumsy attempts at being smooth. To anyone else, he’d appear to be just Sokka being Sokka.

But nothing can stop at the worry gnawing at his stomach… Not even the delectable Fire Nation cuisine they’re served.

Still, one look into Yue’s shimmering, concerned blue eyes, and he’s able to quell his fears… at least for now. Every moment is a blessing. He has to remember that. Every moment he gets to spend with Yue is a blessing. 

* * *

Kicking the secretary out from behind her desk is no difficult task. Setting up shop at the main hall’s newly vacated reception desk, Azula ducks low, crouching low to avoid the eyes of students still filing into the building for dinner. She arrived just in time to see the Northern Water Tribe boy drag off the Southern one, nearly tearing an arm out of its socket in the process. Angrily, the Southern boy wrests from the Northern one’s grip, and one of Azula’s perfectly shaped brows arches at the sight.

Lifting a hand to carefully adjust the gold crest resting atop her head, Azula catches several strains of their conversation above the noise of the other students. The angry peasant, Hahn, has no qualms about attempting to push the Southern one, Sokka, around. He’s growling and seething like a jealous saber-tooth moose lion, hissing about a certain  _ Yue  _ while the other boy remains surprisingly collected.

Yue… Princess of the Northern Water Tribe.

So they’re  _ both _ in love with her… The girl with tanned skin and large exotic eyes and strangely white hair.

Azula files that away for future reference. The information may become useful at some point. Once she gets to thinking, she’s sure she’ll come up with a proper way to utilize it.

Finally, Sokka storms back into the dining hall, leaving Hahn sulking in the corridor. With a sinister smile spreading across her face, Azula stands, striding briskly from the main hall and down to the front gates. After a few sharp commands to the guards standing outside, Azula finds herself sitting within a palanquin, turning up her nose at both a limousine and a private car. Let the peasants carry her all the way to the palace for all she cares. That’s all they’re good for anyways.

Alone with her thoughts, Azula toys with the idea of the love triangle in her mind. Yes, Fire Lord Ozai plans on executing all the foreign kids at some point, but who’s to say that she can’t have her own fun in the meantime?

With every bump or jostle, Azula doesn’t even bother poking her head outside the curtains to yell at one of her escorts. No… She’s so wrapped in her thoughts about the Water Tribe brats that the journey to the palace is a quick one. As she exits the palanquin, walking up the steps to the palace familiarly, she finds herself eager at the thought of messing with the foreign royals prior to their inevitable ruin.

Striding through the ornate corridors of her home, Azula takes no notice of the gorgeous paintings that hang on the walls or the prized sculptures that line the hallways. She must speak to her father.

Sneering at the few servants who dare to look at her in surprise, Azula resists the urge to lash out at them. Most of the staff are relieved when she and Zuko return to the academy for school. It leaves them with both less work to do and less of a chance that they’ll be burned for their mistakes.

Of course… Those burns are typically inflicted by  _ Azula _ as opposed to her brother, but…

She forces it from her mind, squaring her shoulders as she rounds another corner, entering the Fire Lord’s wing. His quarters take up a considerable expanse of his wing, along with his office next door, numerous training rooms, and vast libraries.

There are two guards stationed outside of her father’s office. They eye her warily, obviously well aware of her capabilities.

“Princess Azula,” the closer one greets as they bow deeply at the waist.

She gives them a curt nod in reply. “I need to speak to Fire Lord Ozai.” She’s careful to remember the honorific, taking a step forward.

The same guard that spoke before continues to do so, “The Fire Lord has explicitly made it clear that he doesn’t wish to be disturbed.”

“I’m his daughter,” Azula rolls her eyes back at him. She wouldn’t dare to exhibit such entitled behavior in front of the Fire Lord himself, but she has no issues with reminding the insolent guards of her place in the palace. She takes another step forward, daringly.

Reluctantly, the two guards part, allowing her access to the door. Weak. Useless. Dumb.

Azula shoves her way past them, wondering what her father will do to them when he realizes that they’ve been outdone by a seventeen year old girl. To be fair, though, Azula is no ordinary seventeen year old girl, sucked into a world of social media and fashion and boys.

No.

Azula is a princess of the Fire Nation.  _ The  _ Princess. She’s ruthless, unafraid to take risks, unlike her hesitating older brother. She’s a firebending prodigy, trained by some of the best masters in the world. She’s brilliant, top of her classes at the academy and showing some of the brightest promise in the whole school.

Yes, the silly social media accounts she has to boost her appearance in the eyes of the public are managed by a team of her father’s advisors. Yes, she wears the clean cut outfits that are picked out for her by her own team of stylists. Yes, she doesn’t invest her time the way most typical Fire Nation teenagers do. But that all suits her just fine.

Beneath the nation’s sugar sweet perception of her is a cunning princess, lying in wait. She has more honor in her than her older brother could ever dream of having, and she has the respect of her father, the Fire Lord.

So she enters her father’s office without hesitation, exuding confidence with every step.

“Princess Azula.” Her father doesn’t look surprised to see her, taking a slow drag from his cigar.

She bows, remembering her manners. “Fire Lord Ozai.” She lifts her head again, glinting eyes mirroring her father’s. “I have news from the academy.”

Gesturing for her to continue, the Fire Lord watches her with feigned interest. Azula will capture his attention. Once she begins speaking, he’ll be demanding to hear more.

“Everything is going according to plan,” she informs him curtly. “Every young royal or noble that has been invited has arrived.” She feels a mounting pressure in her chest, wondering if her father will deem her worthy of praise for the wickedly brilliant idea forming in her mind. “I’ve been watching them all closely, and I have already discovered several weaknesses we can exploit prior to the actual elimination if we so choose.”

Ozai lifts a brow in a manner quite similar to her own. “I see.” She’s won over a mild interest for now, at least.

“There are slight rifts occurring everywhere,” she continues. “Forcing so many adolescents of different cultures and ideals causes increased tension. There are two Earth Kingdom noble daughters that argue incessantly despite being placed in the same dorm… a Fire Nation boy who feuds constantly with an Earth Kingdom girl in all their shared classes… two Water Tribe boys in love with the same girl.” She sneers especially at the last statement, as does her father. Love makes one weak - Sokka, Hahn, and Yue are a prime example of that. “I’d like to request permission to have… a little bit of fun prior to the elimination. Logistically, it’ll be easier to follow through with it if there are less targets to worry about…”

Considering her words thoughtfully, Ozai gives a single nod of approval. “Do as you please, Azula. Have you been watching your brother as I instructed?”

“Of course, Fire Lord Ozai,” she replies steadily. Thoughts of the Water Tribe girl and the way Zuko looked at her fill her mind. Hurriedly, she brushes them to the side, clearing her throat. “In fact, I believe that he’s taken a liking to Ukano and Michi’s daughter, Mai. It would be a fine match.” She’s always been good at lying. The falsehood slips from her lips as easily as lightning crackles at her fingertips when she’s angry.

Ozai doesn’t think to question her, his favored child. “A fine match for the Royal Family, the media, and the public eye. Good. Very well, Azula. I trust that you will continue to keep Prince Zuko under close watch as our plan is executed.”

She nods. “I will. Goodnight.” Exiting the office with a haughty sweeping motion, she orders that a limo be readied for her trip back to the academy. A palanquin will take too long to return to the academy, especially when her stomach begins to lightly grumble due to her skipped dinner. 

With a short flick of her wrist and a few select, sharp words, Azula sends a pair of servants off, scrambling to the kitchens to bring her what she demands. She reaches the front of the palace, the limo waiting for her in front of the palace. Descending the marble steps with practiced ease, she enters the limo, presented with a tray of palace delicacies. 

As she nibbles carefully on spiced fish (hot with chili flakes) and an assortment of figs, mango slices, and cherries, she crosses one of her legs primly over the other, giving permission for the driver to go. Using a paper napkin to dab her lips delicately, Azula decides that she’s quite looking forward to the following few months.

Thinking back to her conversation with her father, Azula isn’t quite sure why she lied about Zuko and his clear infatuation with the Water Tribe girl. If anything, Zuko’s always been her rival, hasn’t he? He’s the Crown Prince… the one destined to take the throne and mantle of Fire Lord once their father has passed. For Ozai to know that Zuko desires to fraternize with the enemy… It would only reinforce the close trust he has in his second-born daughter.

Wincing, Azula presses a pair of fingers to her temples. Perhaps she waited too long to eat. She sips lightly on a bottle of purified water.

To whom does her loyalty ultimately belong? Withholding information from her father concerning her inferior older brother… her lie was treasonous.

For the rest of her ride back to the academy, Azula wrestles with her thoughts, unused to the feelings collecting steadily in her stomach: guilt mixed with relief.

One day, this will all be behind her. Once she’s conquered the rest of the world for her father, she will be groomed to take over for him as the Empress of the Four Nations. Zuko will be a manipulated political figurehead beneath her… Fire Lord Zuko, bowing to Empress Azula. 

Some day, she will rule. It’s in her blood. It’s the twisting path that destiny has carved for her. It’s the coveted honor for which she strives.

She will prove herself worthy, no matter how bloodied her hands get to do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments n kudos n subs <333 They really help me to think as I write/edit, and I'm really appreciative.
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](http://elsie-zel.tumblr.com/) if you wanna hear me ramble about life n Zutara (at this point, they're practically the same thing for me, lolol).
> 
> See you soon!!
> 
> Elsie


	5. the moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy veterans day! much gratitude and honor to all who've served <333
> 
> this chapter is a bit short compared to some of the others i've posted before, but i think its content will make up for its length, lol.

The days pass swiftly on, and soon, Katara can scarcely remember her time before the academy. Slowly, she becomes used to the scorching Fire Nation heat and occasional sticky humidity. The sight of deep blue tunics and dresses become more commonplace for her, and she can’t quite find it in her to miss her fur parka. Comfortable silk slippers often clad her feet, allowing for a lightness of step that her clunky boots could never afford.

The rigidness of the Fire Nation is a bit irksome. They have rules and staff for everything, and Katara, who’s used to a more fluid lifestyle in the South Pole, is unceremoniously thrown into a firm routine.

She grows used to waking up in her dorm, yelling at Toph to bend packed dirt from the floor, and swapping notes with Yue after their classes. As it turns out, her note comparison with Yue becomes quite important to her academic success. Despite much of the modern reform Hakoda has implemented as tribal chief, the educational system of the Southern Water Tribe doesn’t quite compare to the sophistication of the one in the Fire Nation. Largely thanks to all the private tutoring and instruction she received back at the North Pole, Yue does well in most, if not all, of her classes, a model student. Katara becomes very grateful for her best friend’s notes as the semester wears on.

Sokka’s always been academically brilliant, far surpassing the extent of what was available at the small school they attended back home. Much of what he learned prior to their time at Royal Academy came via his own study and research from the internet, and it was always assumed that he’d eventually continue his studies overseas at some prestigious Earth Kingdom university. The invitation they received from Fire Lord Ozai merely expedited the inevitable reality of Sokka’s further academic pursuits.

Already, Sokka’s established himself as a resident genius within the academy, even while lacking a bit in common sense and social awareness. He excels in both mathematics and engineering, under the careful tutelage of René Auberjonois, an eccentric teacher known as the Mechanist to most of his students. Katara’s happy, though. Her brother finally has easy access to instruction and guidance in doing what he loves.

Lacking both her brother’s innate curiosity and ease for most things scholastic, however, Katara doesn’t have the smoothest of transitions academically. Back home, she mostly dedicated herself to her bending, learning what was required of her by the standardized Southern curriculum but never venturing far beyond it. Now, she struggles, abhorring math and language but enjoying science and history, understanding its practicality. 

Still, she pushes on, applying herself to her studies as best she can, largely thanks to help from both Sokka and Yue.

All in all, her favorite class is still definitely gym. Under the instruction of Piando, she trains her body and her mind, committing herself to becoming a stronger person and a better fighter. Her free time is often spent in the courtyards or training grounds, exploring new forms and techniques with her waterbending. 

The times when she feels most alive, though, are when she’s up in the clouds, soaring on Appa with Aang, Sokka, and Yue. There, with the vast stretches of twisting water and air, she feels like she can finally breathe. They always fly away from Caldera, toward the east where the air is clean and mostly void of pollution. When they come in view of the sea, Katara flings her arms wide, basking in the glory of the warm sun and salt spray. Sometimes, Aang will slacken the reins, allowing Appa to skim against the rolling waves, and Katara will bend the water around them in swirling patterns.

Then, they’ll return to the academy, thoroughly refreshed from their time together outdoors.

More than once, when he thinks no one’s looking, Katara catches her brother tucking a hand away in one of his tunic pockets, fumbling with an object that presses against the light cotton fabric. She sees the way he gazes at Yue, occasionally slipping the betrothal necklace out of his pocket to examine the crudely carved pendant. Sokka’s never been one to do well with whittling, but for the betrothal necklace he intended to give to Yue? He spent well over a year working on it, scrapping attempt after attempt until he finally created one he was satisfied with.

Katara knows what’s carved onto the pendant face… A swirl of waves, rolling and pushing. A delicate moon, pulling and reaching. Crooked little stars that dance along the outskirts, completing and filling out the rest of the portrait.

But in what universe are the moon and the waves that crash beneath her allowed to exist beyond a constant push and pull? In what universe are Yue and Sokka allowed to wed and have a beautiful bunch of starry children?

Heart clenching awfully in her chest, Katara can feel nothing but bittersweet pain for the both of them. She knows that Sokka keeps the necklace safe within his pocket at all times, desperately wishing that he could tie it around Yue’s slender neck.

She wraps her arms around her chest, striding around the courtyard aimlessly. Something else that’s been plaguing her since her arrival at the academy is the Crown Prince. Zuko. Just Zuko, as he so often reminds her. As her brother’s roommate, Katara sees quite a bit of the problematic prince. He’s often helped her whenever she finds herself in a scrape, offering notes or homework assistance or a cup of tea to help ease her situation.

Despite his openness toward her, Katara can’t help but feel uncertain about how to deal with him. For much of her young life, she’s heavily resented the Fire Nation. Zuko, with his royal regalia and topknot, has always represented a portion of that resentment for her. She doesn’t know why he’s taken such an interest in her anyways. After all, what business does a child of the sun have with one of the moon?

Sidestepping around a group of Earth Kingdom boys who are posing for pictures and posting to their social medias, Katara can’t help but wrinkle her nose at the practice. Back home, social media is hardly anything noteworthy. Sure, she and Sokka have accounts, but most of the tribe’s young people are too busy hunting or homemaking to have time for such frivolity. Social media and internet culture are yet another pair of trends that have not and likely will not work their way down to the South Pole, and Katara can’t quite say she’s mad at the fact. Her own Instagram remains largely untouched despite being verified and having a decent number of followers.

Knowing how popular social media is within both the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom, though, Katara can’t quite wrap her head around the fact that Zuko uses it so little. He’s more likely to be found with his nose stuck in a book or with his body sore from bending practice than with a phone scrolling through social media or with his body twisted in a pose for a picture.

Despite his lack of interest in it, though, Katara knows that he’s quite popular across all platforms. She’s seen his verified accounts and the rare but still striking pictures he has up on them. She’s noticed the kinds of comments he gets under the few posts he has, and the majority of them are quite flattering or even… thirsty. He’s got quite a large online presence, yet he doesn’t seem to notice or cultivate it in the same way that many of the other nobility try to.

A dark part inside of her can only wonder if his disinterest for being in the spotlight stems, at least in part, from the scar that stretches across much of the left side of his face. She shakes the thought from her consciousness as quickly as it arrives. His scar is none of her business, and she knows that.

 _He_ is none of her business, really. 

Still, her blue eyes wander carefully across the courtyard’s network of paths, roving past the fragrant flower beds and calm ponds of swimming koi, to where he sits with a book in hand on a stone bench. He’s so engrossed in whatever tale he’s reading that Katara thinks she’s safe in watching him so closely.

Moments later, though, his molten gaze lifts from the pages to meet hers. His lips twist into an uncertain smile, and her heart flutters in a way she never knew it could. Narrowing her brows, Katara twists her lips into what she hopes is an unappealing scowl. At that, Zuko merely smirks, returning back to his novel.

Katara is frustrated.

Why is he so frustrating? She wants so badly to dislike him - to hate him for what his nation has done to hers. Yet she finds that she can’t.

Kicking at a broken piece of chipped stone, Katara can’t help but feel as though her conflicted feelings are a betrayal to her mother. What was she to do? Surely it wasn’t wrong to allow a friendship to occur between the two… Just a friendship?

She catches him watching her carefully again before directing his attention back to his book. Spinning on her heels, she walks away briskly, arms tucked firmly around her body. She whispers the words lowly before she can stop herself. “I won’t like you, Zuko.”

* * *

“Sokka.”

Poking his head out of the bathroom, shirt halfway twisted onto his body, Sokka replies, “Yeah, buddy?”

Lying on his bed, staring up at the boards holding Sokka’s bunk together above him, Zuko doesn’t bother looking at him before calling back, “I kinda… Could I ask you a question?” Sokka doesn’t respond, and Zuko takes that as his cue to continue. “It’s, uh, about your sister.”

“What did she do this time?” Sokka groans back, fixing his signature wolftail at the back of his head with a wellworn strip of leather.

Fiddling with the hem of his red tunic, Zuko avoids looking at the bathroom via his peripherals, knowing that Sokka’s likely watching him closely. “She hates me, Sokka. At the very least, she’s hot and cold. I just don’t know what to do or how to act around her.”

“Katara’s like that with everyone, though,” Sokka rolls his eyes. Putting in the extra effort, he brushes his teeth vigorously before spitting into the sink. Smoothing out the last few wrinkles of his long shirt, Sokka emerges from the bathroom, rummaging through his things for one of his textbooks.

“No, she’s not.” Zuko’s sure of that. Katara may be a bit feisty at times, but there’s no way that she’s this cold with other people, especially toward those who help her. “Any help she accepts from me is reluctant, and any conversation we hold together is stiff, and I _know_ that I’m awkward, but I can’t be _that_ awkward… Sokka. Am I that awkward?” he suddenly turns to his friend with a stricken look of horror spread across his face.

Laughing at Zuko’s rambly outburst, Sokka nods his head. “Yes, Zuko. You are. Trust me, we’ve been roommates for long enough now.” Almost ready for his study… hangout with Yue, he doesn’t make any move to head out the door. Instead, he flops down on the bed across from Zuko.

Zuko’s sure Hahn would have an aneurism if he saw Sokka splayed out on his bed. “Sokka,” he says, the words getting caught at the back of his throat as he suddenly grows deeply serious. “What happened to your mother?”

Eyes darkening considerably, Sokka looks away from him. “I’m sure you saw the news coverage on it.”

“I saw some of the reports on the media, but it was almost ten years ago,” Zuko replies back carefully. “I know that she was on a diplomatic trip to… well, here. But she didn’t… She didn’t make it back.” He hates himself for asking Sokka about something so deeply personal, but he’d rather hear it from the Water Tribe prince himself than from whatever he can scour off the internet.

With a ragged sigh, Sokka sits up on Hahn’s bunk, burying his head in his hands. “She didn’t make it back. It was never confirmed, but… it was always assumed that your father or some other Fire Nation politician ordered the hit. She was sent off to negotiate on water rights, I think. Katara and I were both really little, and it put a lot of strain on our family. Dad knew that we couldn’t retaliate - Even if we could produce indisputable evidence that the murder was ordered by someone Fire Nation, we didn’t have the manpower or technology to withstand your fleets. So it was dropped. We tried to move on.”

Zuko remains silent for most of Sokka’s broken explanation, and it feels as though he’s sinking, heart squeezing tightly in his chest, stomach dropping in a painful way.

“Katara… I may be older, but she took on the role of mom for me,” Sokka admits, blue eyes downcast. “She’s always been strong, but… she can hold a pretty nasty grudge.” He shifts uncomfortably on the bunk, rising to his feet and inhaling sharply.

Hair falling slightly in front of his amber eyes, Zuko shakes his head. “She’s completely justified in feeling the way that she does.” He can no longer meet Sokka’s eyes… not after knowing what his father ordered upon Katara and Sokka’s mother… not while knowing what his father currently _plans_ on doing to both of them. He suddenly feels sick, head throbbing uncontrollably. “I… understand better than you’d realize. I’m sorry for asking, Sokka. Go find Yue.”

Sokka watches him carefully with his pair of appraising blue eyes, “Are you sure, Zuko? You don’t look so good, man.” He places a worried hand on Zuko’s shoulder before pressing the back of his hand to Zuko’s forehead. “Tui and La, you’re burning up!” he exclaims, about to rush to the bathroom for a cool wash cloth.

“I’m a firebender, Sokka,” Zuko replies flatly. “We run hot.”

“Oh yeah,” Sokka smacks a palm to his forehead, patting Zuko’s back awkwardly. “I forgot about that.” They fall silent for a few moments before he adds, “Give Katara some time. I’m sure she’ll warm up to you eventually - I mean, she kind of has to, doesn’t she? You’re like a human toaster oven.”

Zuko cracks a slight grin at Sokka’s bad joke before grimacing. “Maybe. I wouldn’t blame her if she doesn’t.”

“She’ll come around,” Sokka says with so much confidence that Zuko almost believes him. _Almost_. “She always does.”

Lips twisting into a reluctant smile, Zuko nods at the door, “You should go. Don’t wanna keep the lady waiting.”

Stumbling slightly over his feet, Sokka gathers his textbooks to his chest, giving Zuko one last nod. “See you soon.” Then, he’s gone, out the door to meet Yue in the courtyard.

Pressing his fingers to his temples, Zuko decides that a cold washcloth might not be the worst thing in the world for him right now anyways. Moments later, he lies on his bed, a cool cloth on his forehead. His mind races, and he doesn’t know how long he remains there. When he decides that he can no longer stay still, he swings his legs over the side of his bunk, deciding that he has to find Katara and try to make things right, at least between the two of them.

He finds her wandering the halls, holding a small pail. “Katara?”

“Zuko,” she whirls around, startled. “I didn’t hear you from down the hall.”

“What’re you doing?” he asks, all his thoughts jumbling together in a cluttered mess.

Flippantly gesturing to her pail, she shrugs, “I’m looking for the ice machine. You wouldn’t happen to know where that would be, would you?”

“You’ve lived here for two months now, Katara,” he can’t help the amusement that creeps into his voice. “How have you not found the ice machine yet? Follow me. You’re on the wrong side of the building.” He senses her falling in step beside him as he strides purposefully down the hall.

“Suki normally gets the ice,” she says simply before promptly falling silent.

The words escape from his lips before he can stop them. “I dunno about that. Seems like you’re icy enough on your own.” Then, he fumbles awkwardly to correct them, right as she nails him in the stomach with a well-aimed elbow. “Wait, Katara, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like that.”

She shoots him a dark look, tossing her pretty curls over her shoulders proudly. “Sure you didn’t. But I definitely meant _that_.”

“I… can’t say I didn’t deserve it,” Zuko admits sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck with a nervous hand. “Listen, Katara - I spoke with Sokka recently, and I just… I just wanted to apologize. Not only for my own stupidity, but also for the sins of my people.”

They slow to a stop, and Katara watches him closely. “What’re you saying, Zuko.” She says it flatly, as though she already knows what he’s going to say next. 

Zuko’s molten eyes drop to the floor, glossing over the patterned carpets. “Katara. I know what my father did to your family… to your mother.”

The ice bucket clatters to the floor, and Katara looks as though she’s seen a spirit. Regaining her composure, she turns frigid almost immediately. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I wish that were the case,” he murmurs, heart stuttering in his chest. He braces himself against a wall, hating himself for putting them both in this position. He never should’ve asked Sokka. Curse his curiosity and insistent sense of honor.

This sparks Katara to life, and with one sweeping motion, she pulls shards of ice from thin air. If Zuko wasn’t concerned before, he most certainly is now. “What do you know about my mother. My family. My nation.” She punctuates her words by flinging icicles, one by one, behind him. The sharp ice embeds in the wall behind him, and he tenses.

Non-domestic bending indoors… Agni, if they get caught, they’re going to get in _so_ much trouble for this.

Inwardly, he finds it ironic that he found her searching for ice when she can so easily make her own. He’s not angry with her, though, raising his body temperature by a few degrees so that the little frozen daggers melt behind him, sliding down the face of the wall. “More than you would think,” he replies levelly.

Her hands grip an icy pair of daggers… her own creation. She swings both her arms, a slick motion, before Zuko brings up his own flame blades to block her. They dance around each other, never quite nailing an attack but always ready to counter the other. The bucket, lying on the floor forgotten, causes Zuko to trip, and embarrassingly enough, his legs fly out from under him. He lands flat on his back, a sickening crack echoing throughout the hallway. A stinging sensation shoots through him immediately, and his eyes screw shut as he winces in pain.

A hall monitor pokes her head around the corner, gasping at the sight of them together, the Crown Prince curled up on the carpet, blocking the furious Water Tribe princess with her wicked looking ice daggers. “What in Agni do you think you’re doing?” she shrieks, tearing down the corridor while reaching out to pry Katara away from Zuko.

“No, stop,” Zuko calls out as Katara defrosts her blades into an elastic water whip. “We were just… We were just sparring.”

“Sparring in the _hallways_?” the monitor hisses back at him. “Non-domestic bending in the dorms?” She keeps an iron grip on Katara, glaring at the fallen prince. “What, are you just trying to break every single rule we have in place at this academy?” Not waiting for a response, she continues, “You both are _royalty_ , and the rules we have in place here are for your own protection.” She hauls Zuko to his feet, examining the new unnatural curve to his spine. “And _you_ \- you’ve been attending this academy since you were little.” Her eyes narrow at Zuko. “As Crown Prince, you are to set an example for others.”

Katara’s eyes flash like a raging sea, but she makes no attempt at rebutting the older woman, her water whip still held at her side.

“I am deeply ashamed of you both,” the woman continues, tucking a strand of graying hair behind her ear with her free hand. A few moments later, though, she sighs, the stern look on her face falling. “Still, as far as I’m aware, this is the first offense either of you have on record. I will not report this to the headmistress as long as you both swear on Agni that such an offense will not be repeated.”

“We swear it,” Zuko dips his head lightly, cutting Katara off before she can retort back. “We’re grateful for mercy when it is so rarely deserved and offered even less than that.” 

Seemingly appeased at Zuko’s apology, the monitor sets her chin, surveying the damage. “I don’t suppose I can trust you to take Prince Zuko to the infirmary, can I, Princess Katara?” she says dryly, already eyeing the walls slick with melting ice and lightly scorched.

Folding her arms over her chest, Katara shifts her water whip into a calm mass of liquid, suspended midair, before returning it to the air. “I can do you one better,” she replies shortly. “I’m a healer.”

The older woman softens her stance at that. “Understood. Please treat Prince Zuko as you would one of your own.” The white flower pinned to the lapel of her uniform isn’t lost to Zuko, and it brings to mind his uncle. She notices him staring and shoos them both away. “Don’t just stand here waiting. Prince Zuko demands medical attention immediately, whether from you or from the infirmary, and I have a mess to take care of.”

Katara has no qualms about dragging Zuko away, but she’s gentle about it, mindful of whatever damage he’s sustained from his trip to the floor. “Even when you’re apologizing to me, you still manage to cause me trouble.”

“I’m sorry, Katara,” Zuko’s barely able to mumble. “I didn’t mean for this to happen, I swear.” Pain clouds his mind, and he doesn’t even bother to remind her that she was the one who initially pulled the ice daggers out first.

“I’m sure you didn’t,” she says shortly. Still, when she glances back at him, he thinks he spots a twinge of regret present in that stretching sea of blue. 

She manages to get them both back to his dorm, and he fishes around in his pockets for his keycard. Hahn’s there, sitting at one of the desks, hunched over a mountain of papers. He doesn’t spare them a second glance, and Katara rolls her eyes at the sour boy from the North. 

Motioning for Zuko to pull off his tunic and lie down on his bed, Katara uses their empty ice bucket to fill it with water from the tap in the bathroom. She kneels down beside his bunk, expertly dipping her hands in her pool of healing water. Not even the lightest hint of a blush creeps onto her face, and she employs the careful concentration of a practiced healer. “Lie still,” she commands, running a hand along the dips of his spine.

He hisses at her cold fingers, burying his face in his pillow. “Hurts,” he manages to grit out. Altogether, though, he decides that the feel of her cold skin isn’t entirely unpleasant, and he’s able to ignore, at least in part, the way his spine splinters and cracks beneath his skin.

“I know,” Katara says lowly. She throws a glance back at Hahn, who’s watching them both with an odd sense of interest. “Do you _mind_?” she questions, glaring at him darkly.

Hahn rolls his eyes, grabbing a handful of papers and strolling out the room. “Whatever, Katara.” He slams the door loudly behind them.

“He’s annoying,” she mutters, mostly to herself. She calls water to her fingertips, allowing it to trace along the curve of his back. “He’s a tiger shark. He’s marrying Yue within the next year, and all he wants is her position.” She’s slowly mending the little tears in his spine, ghosting her fingers over his warm body lightly. “My parents married for love many years ago,” she muses. “Dad loved her. They led our tribe together.”

Zuko winces beneath her fingers, hissing when she hits a particularly sensitive area of bruising skin.

“You hit the floor pretty hard,” she states, amusement coloring her voice. “What happened to my mother wasn’t your fault, Zuko. It’s just… hard for me. Being here. The Fire Nation. Fire Lord Ozai.”

A coolness settles comfortably over Zuko, and by the time Katara lifts her hands from his uncovered form, he feels as though he’s been touched by Agni himself. “For what it’s worth, Katara, I really do understand,” he says softly, making no move to sit up in his bed now that Katara’s finished with her healing. “Losing a mother because of my father is something that we both have in common.” He can’t face her so he remains hidden in his pillow.

“Zuko,” she whispers, resting a hand on his shoulder, sending shivers down his newly restored spine.

A bitter smile spreads across his features, and he finally lifts his head up. “I’m sure you saw the news coverage on that too. What a scandal.” And a traumatizing one, at that. “Fire Lord Ozai, suspected of murdering his wife, Lady Ursa. I’m still shocked that he escaped it relatively unscathed.”

She shifts off her knees, ducking under Sokka’s bunk and sidling up beside him. “Zuko,” she whispers softly. “The media isn’t followed super closely down South. I didn’t know.” Her eyes grow heavy with unshed tears, and without another word, she throws her arms around his neck, resting her cheek against his bare chest, her tears cold against his skin. “I didn’t know…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for comments n kudos n subs n hi's via tumblr! they make me smileeee <333 see you next week with a new update ;))
> 
> Elsie


	6. the bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!! hi again :)) just a headsup that this chapter is very lighthearted in comparison to what the following ones are shaping up to be. we've got some sweet zk moments coming up, but things will also get a lot darker (i don't know how this happened lol jfghkjdfhgkjh).
> 
> i apologize for any inconsistencies that may pop up as we continue on - this is my nano project for 2020 so i've been trying to stick closely to my outline, but little details sometimes escape me

The next morning, Katara is frazzled. It’s a Friday, thankfully, and they’re heading to class after breakfast, bright and early. Some things, though, no matter how many days go by, never change. “Toph!” Katara exclaims, tugging at the smaller girl’s arm. “Don’t do that - We’re going to get in trouble.” She attempts to pry the girl out of the elevator, Yue and Suki watching warily from the hallway.

“Who cares, Sugar Queen!” Toph replies flippantly, using her free hand to hit as many of the elevator’s buttons as possible.

Katara doesn’t relent. “I care! You can’t push all the buttons - one of them is an -”

A loud ringing bell cuts her off, and she groans, finally letting her grip on Toph’s arm go slack. 

Yue and Suki each grab hold of one of Toph’s arms, dragging her away from the elevator and to Toph’s first class of the day. Katara follows behind them, hoping that they won’t be apprehended by one of the school’s monitors. Another trip to the headmistress would be quite detrimental to Toph’s already notorious record.

“Toph, you really can’t be doing this,” Katara scolds. “Do you really want to be sent home?” She knows just how greatly Toph dislikes her home and being babied by her parents.

Jutting her chin out defiantly, Toph snaps back, “What’s the point of being away from home when I have you watching my every step? I have one mom, Katara, and it’s not you. Stop acting like it is!” With that, she stomps into her classroom, Aang appearing at the doorway and assisting her to her seat beside him. He takes one look at Toph fuming beside him before shooting Katara a confused glance.

Looping her arm through Katara’s, Yue leads her away from the classroom and across the hall to their own mathematics class. “What a way to start the morning,” Yue stifles a giggle.

Suki nods her head in careful agreement. “Toph certainly knows how to get the blood pumping.” She shakes her head, almost amused by the whole ordeal, short auburn hair swishing with the movement.

“We need to plan a girl date together,” Yue muses lightly. Becoming more comfortable with the idea, she turns to Katara suddenly. “We should do it. We can explore Caldera, ride the train, and go shopping.” She looks to Suki for approval, but the Kyoshi girl just remains noncommittal, shrugging her shoulders.

Katara opens her mouth to disagree before closing it again. “Maybe you’re right. We could use some bonding time together. We could go after school today; it’s a Friday.”

“If we’re all in agreement, I’ll ask the headmistress for permission to leave campus at the end of the day,” Yue says brightly.

“I could use a new pair of sneakers for gym,” Suki admits slowly. “We should do it. I haven’t been off campus in at least a month now.” She gives them both a wave before ducking into her language class, slipping into a seat across from Sokka.

“How’re you feeling?” Yue asks, her concerned blue eyes searching Katara’s face carefully. “I’m sure that Toph doesn’t mean to make you upset.”

“She does, Yue,” Katara scowls. “That’s part of the problem. I don’t mean to mother her, but I don’t want her to make a mistake and end up regretting it. She does these stupid things all the time, and soon, the consequences are going to catch up to her.”

Heaving a sigh, Yue follows her into their classroom, greeting their teacher with a tired nod of her head. “I know… You’re a very good friend, Katara. But Toph isn’t always going to listen. She’s got to figure things out for her own self.” She drops her bag on the ground beside her, flipping open one of her many notebooks and withdrawing one of her colorful gel pens from her pen case.

Whipping out her own notebook, Katara sighs in agreement, “I know, Yue. You’re right. I just can’t help it sometimes. She drives me crazy.” She avoids eye contact with Zuko from across the room. She _also_ avoids eye contact with the Fire Nation noble girl beside him. 

The little stunt she and Zuko pulled together yesterday changed nothing and everything all at once. She’s hyper aware of his presence, in the dining hall, in the hallways, in class. His golden eyes follow her carefully, and the sharp girl beside him doesn’t like it, often directing a tawny glare at Katara.

“Maybe spending time with Toph outside of the academy will be good for you,” Yue states quickly, right as their instructor calls the class’s attention. “We could all use some time away from here, I think.” She shoots a curious look between Zuko and Katara. “I know.”

* * *

“I don’t get _why_ my project isn’t working, Toph,” Sokka groans, palm smacking his forehead. “I’ve checked through all my calculations and diagrams at least five or six times now, but the physical prototype doesn’t work.”

Toph snickers in response, lightly gripping to Sokka’s sleeve as they navigate out of their last class of the day. “Have you ever stopped to consider that you might be using the wrong material, Snoozles?”

“Wh-” Sokka stops in his tracks, brain quite obviously going into overdrive. They’re just now leaving their engineering class with the Mechanist, heading down the hall and out the building, when he comes to a halt. “Toph. How long have you known that I was using the wrong material?” his voice comes out in an uncharacteristic squeak.

Smirking at that, Toph tugs on his sleeve. “Oh, you know. The past week or two.”

Grumbling under his breath, Sokka forges onward, dragging Toph along behind him. “I cannot _believe_ you, Toph Beifong.”

“What would you do without me, Snoozles,” Toph laughs back. She allows Sokka to lead her since, while most of the buildings on campus are made of the strongest of metals, many of the floors are covered in a reasonable layer of carpet, causing a bit of fuzziness to her vision.

“Probably finish my project quicker with the help of a more competent peer reviewer,” Sokka grumbles back. He leads her to the courtyards where all the other academic buildings are emptying of students and faculty. 

At that, Toph elbows him in his side. “Keep telling yourself that.” With a firm hold on Sokka’s arm, she can feel exactly when he spots Yue waiting for them due to his spiking heartrate. And where there’s Yue, there’s Katara. Toph groans inwardly.

Sokka quickly folds both Katara and Yue into a secure embrace, Toph choosing to stand off toward the side. “So, ladies,” Sokka says smoothly, “would I be able to whisk Yue away for a bit?”

“Sorry, Sokka,” Yue laughs, goodnaturedly patting his arm. “We’re having a girls’ night.”

“A what?” Sokka replies flatly.

Toph doesn’t even try to mask her horror. “What do you mean _girls’ night_?” She spits vehemently onto the cobblestone steps beside her, crossing her arms over her chest defiantly. There’s no _way_ that Katara and Yue are going to be dragging her out on some girly trip.

“A girl’s night,” Katara repeats breezily. “Yue wants to go visit Caldera, and you, Suki, and I are going with her.” The way she says it leaves no room for further discussion. She reaches up to do… something to Sokka. Toph isn’t quite sure what, but she does hear his undignified squeal. 

“You _can’t_ go out tonight, though,” Sokka protests. “Yue and I are supposed to… do an activity together!” he finishes lamely. Throwing his hands in the air, he brings them back to himself, accidentally smacking himself on the head in the process. “ _Ow_.”

Yue giggles lightly before slipping under Sokka’s arm and patting his chest, nestled against his side. “Sokka, we can do an activity together some other time. Right now, though, we have to get ready to head out. We’re going to be driven further into the city in half an hour.”

Toph snickers at Sokka’s disappointment before sensing Aang’s flighty steps behind her. “Twinkletoes, you should probably comfort Snoozles over here. He’s sad that we’re all having a girls’ night.” Somehow, Sokka making a fool of himself in front of Yue will make this girls’ night all worth it. She shifts slightly to the right. “You too, Sparky. Don’t think I don’t see you over there, sulking.” At her acknowledgment of Zuko, Toph curiously observes the way Katara’s perks up at his presence before grinning deviously to herself. 

Just back from dropping her things off back at the dorms, Suki arrives in the courtyard, raising a brow at their little congregation. “So I’m assuming that girls’ night is a go?”

Toph can tell that Yue is beaming serenely from the tone her voice takes, “Yes. We should get going. We don’t want to miss the car the headmistress scheduled for us.”

And so, they leave the boys in the dust. Against her nature, Toph laughs. At the very least, tonight will be interesting.

* * *

Sliding into the car carefully, Yue is soon followed by Katara, Suki, and a very reluctant Toph. Once they’re all situated, seatbelts firmly fastened over their chests, Yue gestures for the driver to take off. Pulling away from the academy, the car journeys from the outskirts of the city to deep within it, sleekly maneuvering through traffic and arriving in the midst of Caldera’s largest shopping district.

Thanking the driver, Yue waits for the girls to exit the car first before daintily stepping onto the curb. “We should be done within the next three hours or so. Wait here until then,” she instructs, accompanied by a gracious smile. She chooses to overlook the guards who follow behind them, instead waving the girls on excitedly. “Let’s go.”

The first few stores they browse through don’t spark any interest, far too gaudy and ostentatious for any of their tastes. Finally, though, they find a store that suits them far better. She and Katara rifle through the racks while Suki pokes around racks of shoe boxes. Toph, as it turns out, is perfectly content to hide in the racks of clothing, waiting for one of the other three to happen upon her so that she can scare them.

After the third scare or so, Katara narrows her eyes at the smaller girl. “Alright, that’s _it_ , Toph. We’re going to go look at the dresses together.”

At that, Toph gags in disgust, “It’s times like these where I’m glad I’m blind.” She wrinkles her nose as Katara grips her arm and drags her off to the other side of the store.

Yue watches in amusement as Katara begins to pick out different dresses for Toph to try on and Toph pouts dramatically. They’ll get along just fine. She goes back to her browsing, so absorbed in the satiny fabric she’s examining that she doesn’t realize Suki coming up beside her.

“How’s it going?” Suki asks with a knowing grin. She’s got a shoebox tucked under one of her arms, beginning to sift through the racks as well.

Pulling the satin blouse from its place on the metal frame, Yue’s instantly taken with its deep purple color. That coupled with the silver trimmings on the long flowing sleeves… Yue can’t wait to try it on. “I haven’t had much luck yet, but… I think that might’ve just changed.” She holds the blouse up to her figure, before gliding over to one of the store’s full length mirrors. “What do you think?”

Suki looks her up and down, nodding appreciatively. “The colors would look gorgeous on you. You should definitely try it on.”

Lips twisting into a smile, Yue places the blouse over her arm, resuming her search through the racks. They fall silent until Yue finds a lightweight wrap in the loveliest of greens. “Suki, this would look perfect on you.”

Pausing her rummaging, Suki glances over, immediately drawn to the soft, green fabric. “I’ve never seen anything like it. Do you think that maybe it’s a bit too… much for me?” She eyes the loose sleeves and fitted bodice uncertainly, gripping the shirt all the same.

“No way you’ll know unless you try,” Yue replies lightly, already passing the wrap to Suki. “For what it’s worth, I think you’d look like a _dream_ in it, Suki.”

Suki beams, adding it to the armful of clothing she has yet to try on. “I came here for sneakers, and I’m leaving with a whole new wardrobe.”

“One can never have too many clothes,” Yue smiles back. She adjusts her own pile of clothing before reaching a hand up to touch her betrothal pendant.

The action doesn’t go unnoticed by Suki. “You’re to be married soon, aren’t you?”

Yue’s blue eyes drop immediately, and she throws herself back into the clothing racks. “Yes,” she admits, disliking the way her voice wavers.

“To that boy, Hahn?” Suki continues conversationally.

“Yes,” Yue answers shortly, even though she knows that Suki knows already. On her sixteenth birthday, news of her engagement spread, and the internet practically broke because of it. The media had speculated for so long that she’d end up in an arranged marriage to either Sokka or Zuko that all the Four Nations were shocked that she was marrying internally instead. She was too.

Suki makes a noise of disgust. “He’s horrible.” 

Unable to think of anything to say in reply, Yue focuses on the feel of the different fabrics she passes a hand over. Slightly rough but lightweight polyester. Comfortable, breathable cotton. Slippery, lucious silk.

“I wasn’t totally sure,” Suki continues when it’s clear that Yue isn’t planning on replying. “You and Sokka… spend a lot of time together.”

Yue’s eyes grow heavy with unshed tears, “Yes. Sokka is a very dear friend to me.”

Brows furrowing with concern, Suki places a comforting hand on Yue’s shoulder, green eyes filling with understanding. “You love him. But you’re not supposed to.”

“Yes,” Yue chokes out in a rare moment of vulnerability. So often, she has to be strong. Strong for her father, Chief Arnook, when he’s under extreme pressure. Strong for her people back at the North Pole when they look to her for guidance and morale. Strong for Sokka when he’s falling apart. But with Katara, and now with Suki, Yue doesn’t hide the tiny fractures of her breaking heart.

Setting her clothing in a careful pile atop a nearby cushion, Suki quickly pulls the clothing from Yue’s arms and drops them on top of her own. Without another word, Suki engulfs Yue in a close hug, whispering, “I’m so sorry, Yue.”

“It’s no one’s fault,” Yue brushes her tears away, furious at herself for allowing cracks in her facade. “I have a duty to my people.”

“Was it arranged consensually?” Suki finally pulls away to ask.

The look on Yue’s face tells her all she needs to know.

“I sometimes forget that not everywhere is as progressive as Kyoshi Island,” Suki frowns, stepping away from her friend to allow her some space.

“Consensually arranged marriages aren’t really a thing up North,” Yue says with a pained laugh. Breathing in deeply, she pulls herself together, wiping the last of her tears from her eyes. “But it’s okay, Suki. Really. I’ll never shirk my duty, especially if it’s for the good of my people. Would you… would you be able to keep what you know about me and Sokka to yourself, though?”

Suki helps the delicate princess pick her clothing back up again before grabbing her own. “Don’t worry. I won’t tell a soul. With the sacrifice you’re making, you deserve to be as selfish as you want while you can be.”

“Thank you, Suki. I’m eternally grateful for our friendship.” Lips curving into a bittersweet smile, Yue masks her pain with a soft laugh. “Now, if you don’t mind, I’d really like to hear about you now. What’s it like on Kyoshi Island?” Quite frankly, Yue’s weary of talking about herself and the tragedy of her situation. Right now, she craves a sense of normalcy.

Thankfully, Suki seems to understand, following Yue’s lead and changing the subject. “Life is pleasant on Kyoshi Island. Much of my time back home is spent training physically, but it’s nice to be able to focus on the strength of my mind here too.”

Yue knows that Suki is really strong. She’s seen way the Kyoshi warrior fights during their shared gym class and knows that she wakes up at the crack of dawn to train before school. The other girl is a prodigy. “Do you do anything besides fighting back home?” she asks curiously, thumbing through a rack of different fabrics.

“I lead my village’s band of Kyoshi warriors so I don’t have time for much else,” Suki admits. “I do enjoy cooking, though. There’s something rather relaxing about it after a long day.” She turns to the Northern princess, curiosity evident in her green eyes. “But what about you?”

Blinking lightly in surprise, Yue finds herself revealing far more than she likely ever would under normal circumstances. “I mostly study politics,” she replies, absently examining a light blue shawl. “As heir and princess, I’m responsible for passing down important aspects of our culture so I also learn about that.” She keeps speaking, and Suki doesn’t stop her. She wishes the other girl would. “Even though it’s not really typical for those of my tribe, I enjoy being creative,” she confesses, voice hitching at the back of her throat.

Her father isn’t aware of her artistic pursuits, believing her to be wholly dedicated to her royal responsibilities and lessons on international and internal politics.

“Is that what your notebook is for?” Suki questions, moments later.

“How do you know about my notebook?” Yue’s heart nearly stops in her chest at being discovered.

Suki looks confused at her reaction. “You use it almost every night, Yue. I know I go to bed early, but I’m not completely unaware of everything that goes on in our room, you know.”

“Oh,” Yue flushes, feeling silly at her concern. “Yes. That notebook is where I keep most of my thoughts and art. I sketch, draw, and write, mostly. I’m not very good, though,” she clarifies, a bit nervous. “I don’t really show anyone. My father would probably be upset with me over such a frivolous expenditure of time, and Hahn would kill me,” she continues, clumsily explaining her odd reaction to Suki’s interest in her art.

“Have you shown Sokka?”

Yue shakes her head, resecuring one of her loosening hair loops. “I think it would make him sad. Maybe I will one day, when we’re both old and gray.” She smiles softly, heart twisting painfully at the thought. “I’ve only ever shown Katara any of my art, but… I don’t think I’d mind showing some of it to you too.” Her blue eyes meet Suki’s gaze, and she finds her words to be true. Already, she trusts Suki closely, and she’s not even sure why.

“I’d be honored to see some of your art, Yue,” Suki replies, lips lifting into a matching smile.

“Only if you cook for me one of these days in return,” Yue teases. “Now I really want to try your cooking.”

Suki nods her head, “It’s a deal.”

The two girls burst into light laughter, and Yue finds her heart feeling warm and full. 

While her father had been insistent on her attendance here at the academy for the sake of the North Pole’s relations with the Fire Nation, Yue never in her wildest dreams imagined that she could have this head rushing freedom. Yet it’s here, despite her father’s protectiveness, and she cherishes it, this ability to select the people she shares herself with rather than the misfortune of having them chosen for her.

She doesn’t know what the future holds for her, but more and more, she’s realizing that she doesn’t have to. All she can do is keep choosing for herself, day after day. There will come a time when she won’t be able to choose for herself any longer so she holds the few moments she’s afforded with close to her heart.

These moments of supposed selfishness - vulnerable conversations with Katara late at night, playful teasing with Suki, a sort of affectionate, mutual annoyance with Toph, and stolen kisses with Sokka - they give her depth that she never knew possible beyond the confines of political life, and she wouldn’t exchange them for anything in the world.

And maybe, just maybe, they weren’t so selfish after all. Maybe they were little twinges of moonlight, shimmering through the weakened cracks of her person.

Shaking herself from her thoughts and inclining her head to where Katara’s waiting outside of Toph’s changing room, she attempts to lighten the mood by swinging her free arm out in a dramatic arc, “Shall we?”

Green eyes softening significantly, Suki nods with a misty, knowing smile. “We shall.”

* * *

“Well,” Sokka says flatly. “There go my plans for tonight.” He watches the car make its way down the snaking path away from the academy, heading into the city. “But it’s okay,” he taps a finger to his temples. “Sokka’s the name, and planning’s the game.”

Zuko cringes slightly at his friend before bringing his shoulders up in a quick shrug. “I’ve finished my schoolwork for the weekend so I’m free unless my sister plans on dragging me back to the palace.”

Aang rests midair on his air scooter, looking between the two other boys excitedly. “All my work’s done too! We could go take Appa for a ride or go spar or something like that! Anything as long as it’s not pai sho.”

“Anything but pai sho,” Zuko repeats in agreement.

They turn to Sokka, waiting for his plan expectantly.

Narrowing his eyes and pressing his fingers even harder to his head, Sokka is so still and so quiet that he gives them both a heart attack when he bounces back to life. “I got it! We should go swimming!”

“There’s a pool here?” Aang questions, surprised. “Or are you planning on jumping into that pond?” He gestures to one of the koi ponds, snickering lightly.

Sokka rolls his eyes before turning to Zuko for confirmation. “There’s a pool down in one of those training buildings, isn’t there? I remember Ty Lee mentioning it on our tour first day.”

All it takes is one nod of Zuko’s head before Sokka’s sprinting back to their dorm building, racing up the stairs and unlocking their room so that he can change into a pair of trunks. Down South, they don’t go swimming much, preferring to boat on the water instead of freeze in it. But here in Caldera, where the weather is always balmy and comfortable, Sokka would love to go careening through some water. 

He’s thankfully not caught making a mad dash through the hallways by a monitor, Aang and Zuko hot on his heels. Sifting through all his belongings, he finally finds his pair of swimming trunks. Back home, when he was packing prior to traveling to the academy, Katara had teased him for taking something so frivolous with him. This’ll show her. His trunks are turning out to be quite practical, indeed.

Uncertainly rifling through his few belongings, Aang calls out to him, “Hey, Sokka. Do you think these would work as trunks?” He holds up a pair of long, loose pants.

Zuko cuts in instead, “Here. You can have one of mine.” He tosses a pair of trunks across the room, hitting Aang squarely on the chest. “Hopefully they’ll fit. You may have to tie them at the waist.”

“Thanks, Zuko,” Aang replies gratefully, moving to the bathroom to pull the trunks on.

Reworking his wolftail at the back of his head, Sokka, already changed into his trunks, strips off his shirt and tosses it into his pile of dirty laundry, slinging a clean towel over his shoulder. “Man, am I excited. I haven’t been swimming in ages.”

“I love going swimming!” Aang exclaims. “One time, I was traveling with Monk Gyatso to visit Kyoshi Island, and I got to swim with the elephant koi. It was… kind of a restricted area so he wasn’t too happy with me.” He pokes his head out the door, giving them both a sheepish grin.

Sokka flops on his bed as Aang and Zuko swap places in the bathroom, laughing at the way Aang’s loaned trunks hang precariously from the small monk’s hips. “Aang, you may wanna try _restricting_ those trunks of yours before they fall off.” He laughs at his pun and then at the way Zuko groans because of it.

Glancing down, Aang’s flushes brightly, and he attempts to cinch the shorts at his waist with a fabric tie he finds in his things. “Oops. I guess I’m still growing.”

Finally, Zuko emerges from the bathroom, bare chested and hair out of its usual topknot. Reaching for a clean towel and throwing it over his shoulder, he inclines his head toward the door. “Let’s go.” Grabbing his keycard and heading out the door, Zuko leads the way out their dorm building to the indoor pool close by.

On their walk over, they pass by Hahn who has no qualms about shooting daggers at his rival. Sokka’s relieved when they finally make it to the right building and Zuko swipes them in.

Letting out a whoop of excitement, Aang wastes no time in tossing his towel on a folding chair and throwing himself at the water. He flounders around, treading the water and attempting to splash Zuko and Sokka who are still standing off to the side.

“This is some place you got here, eh, Crown Prince?” Sokka nudges his friend with an elbow. “All we have down South are some igloos.” He heads to the shallow side of the pool, easing into the water far slower than Aang did and sending the airbender a clumsy wave back.

Zuko shrugs, “I guess so. Azula’s pretty fond of the pool, but she thankfully doesn’t use it much during the weekends. She probably went home to the palace to visit Fire Lord Ozai.”

“You mean your dad?” Sokka asks quizzically. It’s always struck him as a bit odd that Zuko refers to his own father so formally. He never thinks of his dad as Chief Hakoda. It’s just… Dad. Dad who happens to be chief of the Southern Water Tribe.

Startled, Zuko freezes where he’s draping his towel over the back of a free chair. “Uh, yeah. I guess you could say he’s my dad.” He sits on the pool steps, not venturing any deeper.

Aang’s already streaking laps across the pool, empty aside for the three of them. “I always forget that the Fire Lord’s your dad.”

Noting the way Zuko’s brows draw together at Aang’s comment, Sokka adds on, “I do too. You’re just… Zuko to me. None of that Crown Prince stuff. Just Zuko.” He’s treading water toward the middle of the huge pool, and his voice echoes off the stone walls easily.

“Just Zuko,” the Fire Nation prince repeats, more to himself than anyone else. His lips lift into a small smile at that. “Has a nice ring to it, doesn’t it?”

Sokka nods his head enthusiastically. “Definitely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this particular chapter got away from me in terms of what scenes were included, lol, but i'm very glad that it did. i really enjoyed writing all the diff dynamics. while being a zk fic, i've been using this to also explore all the diff characters of our main cast, and it's been really helpful for me, i think. (also yes we finally got a yue pov, omg).


	7. the weakness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so... it's been a minute, lol. i've finished nanowrimo2020, but i really need to get back on track with this fic - i've been so focused on zkfaw2020 that all my other writing kinda came to a halt (oops).
> 
> this is our last little reprieve before stuff gets a bit intense/dark. big headsup on that.

He can’t take it anymore. 

Taking in a shaky breath through his nose, Sokka attempts to calm his racing thoughts, despite the way they stampede away from him like a horde of unruly saber-tooth moose lions. He glances over at Yue, who sits closely beside him, beautiful in her loose purple tunic and slim leggings. Her white hair is swept into a pair of twin buns at the back of her head, beaded hair loopies tucked behind her ears.

One of his hands is hidden away safely into his pocket, protectively settled over Yue’s necklace, and the other rests lightly on her knee.

Clearing his throat uncomfortably, he doesn’t dare look at her out of the corner of his eyes. Instead, he focuses on the koi pond before them, swinging his legs in and out from under him, beneath the metal bench they’re sitting on.

“Sokka?” her voice cuts through the soft trickle of the pond, and she looks up at him with a quirked brow.

Finally, he looks down at her, and his words lodge uncomfortably in his throat, heart pounding erratically within him. “Yue.”

She places a hand atop the one he has resting on her knee. “Sokka, what’s wrong? You’re worrying me.” 

The way she looks at him causes his pendant to burn against the fabric of his trousers, and his head is throbbing uncontrollably. Sokka isn’t usually nervous. Sokka isn’t usually without a plan. Sokka isn’t usually so emotional.

Yet here he is now, stumbling over his words, tears prickling in his eyes.

“Sokka?” she asks again. She reaches up a hand to cup his cheek before remembering herself. The hand is drawn back to her lap.

He hangs his head guiltily. “Yue. You’re getting married within the next year. I know that you’ve been reluctant to spend so much time with me because of… well… you know.”

Yue nods, eyes searching him carefully. “Feelings get confusing.”

“Yue, I love you,” Sokka whispers finally, voice cracking lightly. He buries his head in his hands, chest squeezing painfully. “I love you so much.” He doesn’t leave her room to speak. “I know that I can’t have you, but I’m grateful for every moment that we’re able to spend together. You’ll always be tucked away in my heart.”

A soft hand rests on his shoulder blade. “Sokka…” Her voice quivers, heavy with unshed tears. She lowers her head so that she can look him in the eye. “Sokka… Look at me, please.”

Slowly, Sokka lifts his gaze to meet hers. The courtyard they’re in is relatively empty; the only other person there is across the lawn, an Earth Kingdom noble curled up with a long novel. 

She grasps his large hands in her small ones. “Sokka, I love you too. Hahn will never be able to compare to you, and what I have with him will never be able to compare to my relationship with you. My heart’s belonged to you, even when we were children. I wish that I had a choice in all this, and… maybe I do. I can choose to keep you in my heart too, no matter the consequences.” Running her thumbs across his palms, roughened from sailing and hunting down South, she gives him a watery smile.

His heart splinters open, and he fishes in his pockets for the carved pendant laced through ribbon. Without meeting her eyes, he holds it out to her hesitantly. “This belongs to you, Yue.”

He hears the way her breath catches at the back of her throat, and his attention is drawn to the necklace that already rests against the hollow of her neck. Wordlessly, he takes her left hand, pushing her long sleeve back and tying the necklace deftly around her slender wrist. Despite the circumstances, Sokka can’t help the way his heart swells at the way his pendant looks against Yue’s tanned skin.

She slips into his embrace as easily as a fish takes to the water, burying her face in his broad chest. “Thank you, Sokka,” she whispers gently. 

The few moments they have there together feel as though they hold a lifetime, and Sokka knows that he will treasure them until the end of his days… her hair lightly tickling his cheeks, her slim form trembling beneath his strong arms, and the tears streaming down both their faces. 

“Always, Yue,” he promises in hushed tones. “I love you.” Tenderly, he uses both his thumbs to swipe away the tears that trace down her soft skin. “I always will.”

Voice hitching, Yue brings her lips up into a sad smile, “I know, Sokka. I’ll always be with you, hidden away in your heart, the same way you’ll be tucked away in mine. I love you.” Her long sleeves slip back down her arm, hiding away the symbol of their clandestine love.

* * *

A knock sounds on the door, and Zuko swings his legs over the side of his bed, hopping up to go answer it. Hahn, the only other person currently in the room, doesn’t even spare him a second glance.

“Oh. Hey, Katara.”

“Hi, Zuko.” She stands in his doorway, dark curls swept away from her face in a messily delicate ponytail at the nape of her neck. Zuko doesn’t realize he’s staring until she clears her throat lightly. “Thank you for letting me borrow your notes. Your handwriting may suck, but beggers can’t be choosers, y’know.”

Zuko accepts the papers back with a snort, eyeing his angular script with amusement. “Under normal circumstances, my penmanship doesn’t matter since I don’t use my notes,” he replies back dryly.

Tossing her chin lightly, Katara responds loftily, “Is that so? Maybe I’ll just ask Suki for the notes next time.”

“Or you could just take your own,” Zuko serves back, tossing the papers onto his bed carelessly. He rejoins Katara at the doorway, falling in step beside her. They both dissolve into a fit of laughter as Zuko closes the door on Hahn.

Ever since their fateful encounter in the hallway, Zuko and Katara have begun to spend more time together. Now, she’s less reluctant about accepting his notes, and he’s less worried about shooting her a smile from across the room. They spar together during their free time, appreciating their differences in both experience and bending style.

Now, Katara leads him out the building, comfortable with navigating across the courtyards to their favorite training spot. They pass by several of their classmates, and Katara’s always ready to greet them with a bright smile and wave in sharp contrast to Zuko’s withdrawn nods. Along the way, they happen to bump into Toph and Aang.

Zuko can’t help but notice the way Aang’s eyes land on Katara and watch her every movement as she strides past. It provokes something from deep within him… something unsettling and foreign… something envious and green. He attempts to shake his head clear of his traitorous thoughts. In the next two months or so, Katara will be dead, likely killed by the hands of his own guards.

Even the thought of Katara dying causes him to break into a cold sweat, especially considering the fact that her death will be on his hands.

“Hi, Katara,” Aang calls after them, gazing at Katara as though she’s the only woman in all the Four Nations.

It takes all of Zuko’s self control to not snap back at him. He manages a short nod.

Katara smiles, blissfully unaware of Aang’s naive crush on her. “Oh, hey, Aang. Toph.” She continues walking, and Zuko picks up his pace in order to keep up with her.

“Hey, Sugar Queen,” Toph replies back easily, a teasing lilt present in her voice. “Have fun with Sparky… but not _too_ much fun, if y’know what I mean.”

“Toph!” Aang squeaks, turning scarlet.

Zuko doesn’t miss the way Katara’s cheeks turn slightly pink at Toph’s comment, either. He smirks, and she doesn’t waste anytime in jabbing his stomach with a sharp elbow. He doesn’t smirk for long.

“Alright, Twinkletoes, back to paying attention to _me_ ,” Toph cuts in again, herding Aang back into their previous conversation.

Katara keeps her gaze straight. “Hurry up.” Her pace quickens even more, and a mischievous glimmer enters her eyes as they approach their spot. Pulling water from the air around them, she slides it beneath her feet, freezing and unfreezing a slick pathway for her to skate down.

Rolling his eyes, Zuko’s only a few steps behind her. “Cheater.”

As she slides into her resting stance, Katara arches a teasing brow at him. “Who? Me?” She laughs at Zuko’s resulting glare. “Let’s see what you’ve got, _Sparky_.” She says Toph’s nickname for him in a sickeningly sweet tone, causing Zuko’s stomach to betray him and turn somersaults.

“You really want that, Katara?” he banters back, kicking his dominant foot up in a solid fiery arc.

She just smirks back at him, letting her hair loose and tugging out the long leather strip that previously held it in place. Shaking her curls out, she taps the waterskin she’s got strapped to her waist. “I’d say so.” She makes the first move, pulling some water from the skin and flinging warning shards of ice at him. Delicately sinking into her starting stance, she flows through it to another one while dodging one of Zuko’s forceful fire jabs.

They circle each other, watching each other carefully, searching for any sign of weakness. With a startling quickness, Katara lashes out at him, her strong water whip licking out at his wrists. She follows that up with another twisting whip, this time aiming for his ankle.

He strains against her, breaking free of her hold with his fire. It hisses against her water, erupting into billowing plumes of steam.

Something about the feral look she’s giving him, curls strewn about wildly, eyes flashing as boldly as a roaring tempest… It causes Zuko’s heart to stutter within his chest. His mind suddenly becomes overwhelmed with crushing thoughts again, and all he can think about is what his father would think of him here, sparring with the Water Tribe princess. 

Katara will be dead soon. She’ll be gone, given a proper Water Tribe burial, set off on a boat to the open sea, destined to sink to a watery grave. Zuko will be alive still. He’ll be here in the Fire Nation, craving the affection of his father, seeking the companionship of his little sister, preparing to lead a nation.

But right now, Katara is very much alive. After a simple flick of her wrist, he receives a lash from Katara’s watery whip, jerking him out of his thoughts.

“What’s the matter with you?” Katara taunts lightly. “Distracted?” She glides past him smoothly on an icy path of her own creation.

Halfheartedly, Zuko raises up a wall of fire to block her as she sends sheets of stinging ice at him. “No.” He wavers a bit in his movement, shifting his position to block her next attack.

She quirks a brow at him. “You don’t usually fight on the defensive, Zuko.”

Guiltily, Zuko shoves any lingering reservations or conflicting feelings away, focusing on the battle at hand. “Oh, so you know me so well, do you?” Before he can stop himself, his feet slide into an unusual stance, and, mimicking her earlier movement, his wrist flicks, a burst of flame lengthening into a long curling tendril, lapping at her bare midriff.

Gliding back quickly, Katara’s brows furrow in surprise. “That’s a waterbending move,” she says incredulously. In her shock, her foot catches on a stone, causing her to stumble slightly. Determinedly, she moves her arm in a swirling motion, gathering water to her person and coating her arms in a liquid armor. 

“What of it?” Zuko replies teasingly. He lunges, launching sweeping arcs of fire at her.

Lifting her arms up quickly, Katara allows them to take the brunt of Zuko’s attack, water meeting fire in a hissing steam. “Where’d you pick that up?” With a few precise flicks of her slender hands, she sends a stream of water beneath their feet, allowing it to freeze and harden into a slippery floor.

Unsteady on the slick ice, Zuko grounds himself, channeling his inner fire to his feet before shooting a few flaming bursts outward. “From you,” he shrugs, ducking beneath several sheets of glittering ice. He focuses his attention on her slim arms, knowing that if he can incapacitate her that way, she won’t be able to bend properly.

“Unusual,” Katara muses lightly, lifting herself up to new heights on a rolling wave. She throws herself at him, just the opportunity he’s been looking for.

Digging his feet into the ground, Zuko narrowly avoids being knocked over by Katara’s wave, gripping both her arms tightly. Unfortunately for him, he hasn’t quite decided what he wants to do once he’s gotten her where he wants her, and she wrenches herself free, allowing a stinging water whip to land a hit across his face. The stream of water is infused with tiny shards of ice, and Zuko knows instantly that they’ll leave some marks. Stunned slightly, Zuko’s too concerned about whether or not he’s bleeding to notice the way Katara’s trapped him in a watery bubble, freezing him in place.

By the time he does, he rolls his eyes.

“I win,” she says lightly, looking a little too pleased with herself for Zuko’s liking.

Heating his way out of his icy prison, Zuko shrugs, still preoccupied with the cuts on his face. “That you do. Quite the unusual occurrence for you, isn’t it?” he replies back smoothly, enjoying the way her face darkens.

“Do you want me to heal those for you or not?” she folds her arms over her chest, narrowing her eyes at him.

“Please?” he requests, the teasing lilt gone from his voice.

With a reluctant smile, Katara steps toward him, examining his wounds carefully. Calling water to her hands, she cups his face gently, running her cold fingers across his burning cheeks. The tiny cuts are healed quickly, and Zuko unintentionally leans further into her tender touch. He returns to himself as Katara hesitantly brushes her hand against the rough scar that covers a decent portion of his face. As though trapped frozen in one of Katara’s icy prisons, he’s surprised when neither one of them recoil.

Katara’s soft exploration of his scar is unexpected, and he expects her to pull her hand back away in disgust. But she doesn’t, tracing from his scar, down to the newly healed skin of his cheeks, to the bridge of his nose, to the soft lines of his lips. She lingers there, and Zuko’s heart thunders loudly in his chest.

They lock eyes, gold on blue, and Katara finally steps away, strangely subdued for once.

Moments later, they move on, side by side, toward the main building for dinner.

As they walk together, he tries to puzzle through the implications of what just happened, his mind even more conflicted than it was before. She touched him so reverently, so gently, and she didn’t shy away from the ugly scar that has shamed him since he was barely a teenager. He hasn’t let anyone touch it since it healed over, hardly able to look at it himself. But she did and was _unafraid_. 

Somehow, that touches Zuko deeply, and he feels his breath catch at the back of his throat. Now, her death, which was already difficult to imagine before, is unthinkable. How can he stand idly by as his father eliminates her? This beautiful, wonderful, kindhearted girl who, despite the loss of her mother and grudge against his nation, has decided to grace him with her presence and heal his wounds and caress his scar.

His heart clenches at even the thought of hurting her, especially after she’s given him so much more than he’s ever deserved.

As he slips into a seat beside her for dinner, he’s wary of Azula and Mai’s twin gazes, both burning into the back of his head. For Katara, though, it’s worth it. For Katara, he’s willing to be burned.

* * *

“You can’t do anything right, can you?” Azula hisses, stabbing at her food viciously. She always plays with her food before she eats it, but now, she’s unleashing her fury.

Mai’s expression turns steely as she grips her chopsticks tightly between her fingers. “He said that a girlfriend would only distract him from your plans with the Fire Lord.”

Rolling her eyes sharply, Azula snaps back, “Well, he obviously doesn’t see _her_ as a distraction now, does he? I thought I made it clear that I don’t want her breaking his heart or making him act stupid. You were supposed to get him wrapped around your finger.” Finally satisfied with the shredded mess of food sitting on her plate, she lifts her chopsticks to her lips, a delicate portion resting between them. She eyes Mai with harsh contempt.

On her other side, Ty Lee inserts timidly, “Maybe Zuko’s just trying to make things up to her - you know, after what happened to her mother. He’s always been fixated on maintaining his honor.”

Azula takes this into consideration for a few moments before dismissing it entirely. “It can’t be. While my brother does have a pitiful sense of obligation to his moral compass, I don’t think that he devotes himself to her for that. Why would he? She’s going to die soon so there’s no reason for him to make anything up to her.”

“He likes her,” Mai states coldly. She pushes her plate away abruptly, about to stand up and leave.

Throwing an arm before her friend, Azula prevents Mai’s departure. “Sit.” She smirks when the girl obeys reluctantly. “My foolish, foolish brother. He’s only making things more difficult for himself… and for me. I’ll be keeping a close eye on him. Nothing will jeopardize Father’s plans. Not even silly little _Zuzu_.” She spits his childhood nickname out like a curse.

“I’m sure you’ll be successful in carrying out the Fire Lord’s plans,” Ty Lee says brightly, off to the side.

Azula’s lips lift up into a smile. “Oh, yes. I will be.”

She doesn’t worry that anyone of concern has overheard their discussion. They’re located far away from the other students, in their own isolated corner of the hall. Almost immediately after the first day of the school year, Zuko took to eating his meals in the midst of their schoolmates with his new roommates instead of with his sister and childhood friends. At first, it didn’t concern Azula. She’s always happy to have her friends to herself, instead of sharing them with her older brother. Still, it unsettles her, knowing that his peasants roommates and their friends could be shifting his loyalty away from his family to them.

As Zuko nudges the Water Tribe girl at his side with a teasing elbow, Azula’s eyes narrow. “He’s only making it more difficult for himself,” she repeats. Then, she softens slightly. “But I’ll leave him alone… for now.” Love weakens, her father has always said. It’s a teaching that Azula has always held close even while Zuko still struggles to accept it. It’s the main difference between them, she knows. 

Where Zuko is warm and tender, Azula is cold and calculated. He welcomes friendship and affection, wary of getting burned, but accepting nonetheless. She shuns all but her father, brother, and the two girls beside her. 

Watching her brother carefully from the other side of the room, she decides that this will be her last act of mercy. When the time comes for the two siblings to rise and do their father’s bidding, Azula will make sure that he follows through with her. But for now, she will allow this, knowing how starved for love her weak older brother is. The minute she senses treason within him, though, she knows that she will do what she must for the Fire Lord. Azula is strong, and her distant love for her brother will not be a hindrance for her.

Love weakens.

Her molten eyes flit across a few paces to where the Water Tribe prince sits with the Northern princess. A crafty smile spreads across her face as she recalls the moment she first saw the silly little pendant Sokka carved resting on Yue’s exposed wrist when her sleeve rolled up accidentally. Well aware of the implications of the betrothal necklace, Azula watches with interest as the two dip their heads toward each other. How stupidly obvious can they be?

She notes the way Hahn seems to seethe with anger at the sight of them both, hands squeezed into tight fists. He’s seated with a bunch of other academy misfits, swinging between sullenly shoveling food into his mouth and attempting to puff his chest with false bravado. 

Unfortunately for him, Azula knows he has a weakness. Fortunately for her, she also knows how to exploit it.

Rather suddenly, Ty Lee stretches her flexible limbs with an exaggerated yawn, breaking the trio’s silence. “I think I may head back to the dorm now. I have to be up tomorrow, bright and early!”

Mai nods, rising from the table as well. “I’m going to go throw some knives at something. This is boring.”

Leaping to her feet with a practiced elegance, Azula dismisses her friends with the flick of her wrist. “You may both go.” She waits for her friends to leave the dining hall before striding across as well, head held loftily high. Whenever another student catches sight of her, they move swiftly out of her way. As they should.

She approaches her brother, whispering harshly into his ear, “What did I tell you about being foolish, dum-dum.” The words come out less like a question and more like a command. She knows that his tablemates are all staring at her, and she gives them all a chilling smile, continuing, “You said you were going to stay away.”

“Azula,” he rebukes, voice rising considerably. “Not here. Not now. I’m not being foolish.”

Tapping a mocking finger to her chin, Azula meets his gaze levelly. “Oh, you aren’t? Could’ve fooled me.” She lowers her voice again, tugging him away from his dinner, as his tablemates launch back into the conversation she interrupted mere moments ago. Now standing together off to the side, she hisses, “We have a duty to fulfill, Zuko, an honor to protect, and a standard to uphold. For now, I’ll allow your little crush on the Water Tribe peasant, but when the time arrives, you must adhere to what the Fire Lord has commanded of us.”

Gaze dropping, Zuko doesn’t reply.

“Love weakens,” she reminds him, gripping the front of his tunic and shaking him vigorously. “You know this.”

“Yes,” he grits out between clenched teeth.

Satisfied, at least for now, Azula releases him. “Your loyalty belongs to the Fire Lord, Zuko.”

Zuko nods, but she can’t decipher the emotions swirling in his molten eyes. “Yes. My loyalty belongs to the Fire Lord.”

“Good,” she says shortly. “Don’t be stupid, dum-dum. That’s all I’m asking.” She can’t help the hint of affection that slips into her voice at that.

His own eyes softening, Zuko offers her a small smile, “I’ll do my best, Zuli.” He turns away, already returning to his seat beside Katara.

That all taken care of, Azula seeks out her next target, arriving at Hahn’s table. Instantly, the boys eating with him there stand and leave, scattering across the room. Hahn is the only one who remains. Quite frankly, she isn’t sure if she’s impressed or insulted by the fact that he doesn’t attempt to escape her presence.

“Hahn,” she begins curtly. “Come with me.” When he looks as though he’s going to refuse her, she darkens her gaze, lifting a threatening hand. “I said to come with me.”

He stands uncertainly, following her out the dining hall and into a more secluded area across from the main lobby. Knowing precisely where all monitors and guards are stationed, Azula has chosen a spot that she knows is uncompromised. She stops, sporting a predatory grin. 

Watching her closely, Hahn folds his arms over his broad chest, his bulky body positioned defensively against her. “What do you want?”

“Now, is that the way you speak to your princess?” Azula purrs, knowing how to play her cards just right. “No wonder she doesn’t want you.” She picks at her cuticles, enjoying the way Hahn’s temper flares at the mention of Yue.

Boldly taking a step closer to her, Hahn repeats, “What do you want?”

And just like that, she has him right where she wants him.

“The same thing you want,” she replies simply.

He narrows his light blue eyes, strands of black hair slipping from the loose wolftail it’s tied into. “I don’t follow.”

Inwardly rolling her eyes, she continues smoothly, “The Prince of the Southern Water Tribe. I want him gone same as you do.” One look into his icy blue eyes, and she knows that she’s won him over. “I know it’s a bit unorthodox, but I do believe that an alliance between the Fire Nation and the Northern Water Tribe is in order.”

Jaw set, Hahn wastes no time in replying. “That’s correct, Princess Azula.”

She smirks. “Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh i love the zk in this (and the yue/sokka). they're all so freakin sweet. and azula's pov is always fun to write, lol. i've written up until ch 11 for this fic so we're set for at least another month or so (i have finals coming up, though, so i'm hoping i can stick to weekly updates for this). i also hope that everyone who celebrates had a lovely thanksgiving <33 see y'all soon!!


	8. the mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowwww, it's been a minute. school's been insane, and after zkfaw2020, dee and i started zutara drabble december which has eaten a lot of my fandom time. BUT. i'm here, lol. i have three more chaps stored up for this so far so we're still good in terms of content (lol ;-;)
> 
> trigger warning - violence/angst/etc kjghjkhg

Eyes squinting slightly with concentration, Yue sets about, fixing her hair in its usual intricate style and changing into a clean blouse and pair of slacks. For now, she’s alone in the dorm, preparing to meet Sokka in the courtyard. 

Earlier today, Aang somehow managed to convince a rather reluctant Toph to go flying with him on Appa, and Yue was surprised that Toph went relatively willingly. She’s usually so opposed to leaving the ground that her rare times in the sky are always a shock. Still, Yue’s glad that they’re spending time together; since they’re so close in age, they tend to be more understanding toward each other than some of the other kids at the academy.

Needing some extra assistance with one of her classes, Suki stayed behind after class with one of her teachers for tutoring, promising to return to the dorm shortly before dinner. 

Katara is likely off sparring with Zuko. Recently, they’ve begun to do that a lot, and Yue hasn’t really had the opportunity to question her on it. Knowing how deeply Kya’s death affected Katara, Yue is wary of the Crown Prince, unsure of whether or not she can trust him to not hurt her best friend. She’s sure that Katara must see something past his twisted scowl and distant smiles, or no time would be spent on him otherwise.

Musing to herself quietly, Yue quickly scrolls through her notifications before pocketing her phone. Glancing through her social media stresses her out. She’s posted two different pictures since arriving at the academy, and both were a pain to take. Still, the media has thrived off them, speculating on her relationship with Hahn, discussing her future leadership in the North Pole, and gossiping about her personal life.

It’s infuriating most times.

She _knows_ that she can’t be just Yue. She’s a princess, and she’s a leader within her tribe. She’s engaged to be married in a patriarchal society that wants nothing more than to erase her presence and influence among her own people.

Frustrated, Yue rifles through her things. She still has about a half hour before she agreed to meet Sokka outside. She might as well spend that time productively.

Finally unearthing her leatherbound journal, Yue flips through the rough canvas pages, smiling fondly on the little sketches and poems that cover them. So much of her life has belonged to other people, but this journal is all hers.

Often, when she becomes overwhelmed, she scribbles her thoughts down or sketches characters or drabbles. It’s a way that she processes all that goes on in her life. There’s so much expectation placed on her from many different people… her father, her betrothed, her boyfriend, her people, her friends, the media… the list goes on.

Within the pages of her little book, she can unravel. Her art leaves her feeling secure despite the insanity surrounding her.

Gingerly, with a shaky finger, Yue traces across a vast sea of scribbled constellations and crudely drawn boats, along little drabbles expressing her conflicted feelings about Hahn and Sokka, past short expressions of confusion regarding her destiny, down to where she’s stitched rhyming words together in thoughtful poems.

Fitting a pencil between lightly smudged fingers, she sets to work, creating sweeping lines and delicately curved arcs across a rare blank page. She’s finally nearing the end of this little journal - another addition to her collection of completed notebooks. Together, her journals make up the story of her life, and this one is filled with the woes of her late teenage years, the most personal one she has yet.

She doesn’t know how long she sits there, blue eyes narrowed in deep concentration and spine curved, in direct defiance with how she was taught to sit up, straight and poised, when she was young. Occasionally, she tucks a stray strand of snow white hair behind her ears, not thinking too much of it since she’s primarily focused on the task at hand.

When she’s done with her drawing, she sets her pencil down, glancing down at her hands, streaks of dulled lead covering them. Heading to the bathroom, she washes them beneath the running faucet before turning it off with a squeak. Coming back to her drawing with a new set of eyes, she examines it, enjoying the various blurs of white, gray, and black that compose it.

She’s drawn a family of turtle seals, which are native creatures to her home up North, swimming together through the icy waters. There’s a mother, a father, and several children, the smallest one sheltered safely between its parents. They’re funny looking, and they make quite a grating sound when they open up their mouths, but they make Yue smile. She wonders how much longer it’ll be until she’s able to see the turtle seals streaking through the freezing ocean again.

Despite herself and the freedom she has here, Yue can’t help but miss the North sometimes. Even the thought of a loud turtle seal bark touches her heart in a way she didn’t really know possible.

Lost in thought, she scribbles a few last thoughts down before rising to her feet, knowing that she has to meet Sokka before he begins to worry. Lips twisting into a fond smile, she returns her journal to its hiding place, buried under a few folded pieces of clothing in her designated drawer.

She misses turtle seals, yes. She misses home. She misses her people. But the thought of giving up her newfound freedom in exchange for all of those things grates at her soul, and she isn’t quite sure how to feel about it. Is it selfish to entertain the thought of never returning or marrying Hahn? Probably. But she doesn’t know if she’ll be able to live with herself anymore if she does.

Shoving the thoughts from her mind, Yue quickly clamps down on all distractions. She’s going to hang out with Sokka, not lament the unfortunate circumstances they find themselves in. Sweeping a few stray tears away from her face, she spares one last glance at her journal before heading out the door, Sokka’s betrothal pendant resting heavily on her graceful wrist.

* * *

“Twinkletoes, I swear, I’m going to _kill_ you when we get back down,” Toph grumbles through clenched teeth. She’s holding onto Appa’s saddle with a death grip, almost paralyzed with fear. Not having spent much time up on the sky bison, Toph thinks she’s doing pretty well, considering the fact that she can’t see a thing up here. “I don’t know why I let you rope me into this.”

Letting the reins go a bit slack, Aang turns back to look at his friend, a wild grin overtaking his features. “Because it’s _fun_ , Toph,” he shoots back at her.

Feeling a bit queasy, Toph puts on a strong face, settling her limbs carefully toward the center of the saddle. She doesn’t like it up here. There’s nothing but wind up, uncontrollable and unruly and unmanagable; she misses her earth, solid and reassuring and steady, and she wants it firmly planted beneath her feet as soon as possible. “I don’t know how I feel about you and your definition of fun,” she mutters darkly, a deep swooping feeling overturning her stomach as Aang flies them to a slightly lower altitude.

“Toph, I know you’re used to feeling grounded on land, but being up here isn’t actually so bad!” Aang attempts to cheer her up. “Back at the temple, the monks used to always say that earth and air may be opposing elements, but that doesn’t mean that they’re not intrinsically connected too. Maybe flying will help you discover something new about yourself.”

An unexpected breeze tousles Toph’s hair, undoing the bun she’s got it swept into and controlling it at will through the air. “The only thing I’m discovering right about now is how much I wish I could pummel you with a rock pillar.” Still, she cautiously removes her hands from their place by her sides, gripping Appa’s saddle, to fold over her chest defiantly. A light shudder runs through her body at the cold, but she finds that it’s not entirely unpleasant.

“Be my guest!” Aang laughs. A few moments later, he receives a small rock to the back. “Hey, where’d you smuggle earth from? That’s cheating,” he pouts.

Wiggling her bare toes, Toph points to them without a second thought. “You’d be surprised at how much gets stuck between them.” Somehow, she gathers up the nerve to lean her back against the edges of the saddle, and it’s a much more comfortable position for her to hold.

Aang blanches a bit at that. “Remind me to take a shower when we get back to the academy,” he says jokingly, tugging on the reins again and urging Appa to fly upward. 

Rolling her eyes, Toph replies, “You take too many showers already. How are you supposed to have a nice, comfortable layer of dirt on you with that many showers?”

“Not all of us like to be covered in dirt, Toph,” Aang smothers another laugh. “I’d say that you’re an outlier in that case.”

“I don’t think you know what that word means, Twinkletoes,” Toph shoots back easily. “You don’t pay too much attention in class, you know.” Based on the few classes they share together, Toph knows that Aang doesn’t do the best with staying focused, often lost in a daydream or reverie.

Flushing, Aang mumbles halfheartedly, “Shut up.”

Soon, they’re brushing against the clouds, and Aang sends a few her way so that she can tangle her fingers in the twisting masses, dissolving quickly beneath her touch. Her small palms are stout and rough from years of working with the earth, and the air held in them is light and misty. Despite her initial unwillingness to go flying with Aang, Toph finds herself oddly glad that she has. She can feel a distant tug on her senses, earth from below calling to her palms and feet with a steady insistence, but she can also hear the call of the wind, weaving through her hair and prickling the skin on her arms, wild and untamed.

Toph has no clue where they are or where they’re going, and losing her sense of sight through the earth has rendered her shaky and unstable. Still, she finds herself letting go, trusting that Aang won’t lead her astray. For much of her short life, Toph has been dependent on herself solely; her parents clothed and provided for her, yes, but she spent most of her time alone, hidden away in the Beifong manor. Her lack of sight became one of her biggest strengths once she learned to earthbend, and she came up with ways to entertain herself amidst the boredom. 

Right under her parents’ noses, she became the undisputed champion of Earth Rumble VI, taking up the guise of the Blind Bandit. She’s gotten herself in and out of scrapes with no one to watch her back. But Aang, whooping with joy on Appa’s back, takes care of her, steering them through the stretching planes of the sky.

Sinking onto her elbows, Toph can maybe understand the appeal of not going through everything on one’s own.

“Hey, Aang,” she calls, breaking the silence that’s fallen over them. “What do you call this… this feeling?”

“What do you mean, Toph?” he asks curiously. She can’t tell if he’s glancing back at her, but she bets that he is.

She shrugs, “This flying feeling.”

He doesn’t reply for a few moments, carefully considering her question. “It’s called spirit, Toph. Fire is life, earth is stability, water is change, and air is spirit. At least, that’s what I learned from Gyatso. Even though benders only wield one element, there’s much we can glean from the others.”

Still missing the feel of the ground beneath her feet, Toph mulls over his words. She’s always found security in herself and in the earth, but perhaps Aang is right. There’s something to be said for the way she feels free with Aang and Appa. Even in the fullness and instability of the wind, she’s still not alone.

* * *

“Yue!” Sokka calls, lighting up at the sight of his best girl. Waving her over, he stands a careful distance away, mindful of the public eye.

She smiles at him. “Hi, Sokka.” Her fingers are interlaced, and her deep blue gaze lifts up to look at him.

Sokka’s heart flutters within his chest at the sight. They begin their circuit around the courtyard, and Sokka begins to tell her all about a new project he’s begun working on with Toph for their class with the Mechanist.

“So it’s a cloaking device?” Yue asks after hearing Sokka’s thorough description of his project.

He nods his head up and down quickly, “Yeah, basically! Toph’s got a surprising amount of experience working on these kinds of devices, and I’ve been able to supplement with my knowledge of the electromagnetic spectrum. We’ve been making a pretty good team, even though she enjoys watching me suffer.”

Yue covers a smile with one of her long sleeves, “You’re still not over that whole material fiasco, are you?”

Narrowing his eyes, Sokka mutters darkly, “No. She had me fumbling around with my project for a whole _week_ when she knew what was wrong with it, Yue. A whole week! And she _enjoyed_ it.” He relents as Yue stops in her tracks to smile down at one of the koi ponds. “...But we still do make a good team.”

“Knowing how much you obsess over your plans and schedules, I’m sure it’s been quite difficult to put behind you,” Yue teases back, her blue eyes twinkling with amusement.

Sokka pouts at that, folding his arms over his chest. “Are you really teasing me about my schedule right now?”

“You make it quite easy to.” Arching a slender white brow, Yue lifts her shoulders in a delicate shrug before returning to her study of the koi fish swimming by her feet. It’s almost as though she’s capturing every single detail of the fish, etching their images into her mind.

It happens before Sokka even has a chance to think.

Hahn steps out from behind a nearby building, wielding a sharp knife that glints in the sunlight. He holds it by his side, eyes hardening into the coldest of steels. “Sokka.”

That one word tears both Sokka and Yue from their little world of safety, the imaginary walls around them crumbling down at a devastatingly fast rate.

Sokka steps in front of Yue, holding a shaking hand out in front of her. “What do you want, Hahn?” His breathing has quickened significantly as he tries to force his stunned mind to think, to leap into action, to plan. Nothing computes, though, and his mind doesn’t whir to life like he begs it to. He tries to assess who’s around them that can help them, but there’s a suspicious lack of both the students that typically mill about here and the guards that are usually stationed in the courtyard.

Hahn’s gaze darkens as he takes in the sight of Sokka standing between him and his betrothed. “You know what I want, filth.”

“Yue and I are friends, Hahn,” Sokka tries to reason. “There’s no reason to freak out like this.” He’s trying to stall the other boy. He doesn’t know if it’ll work, but he can’t bend, and he doesn’t have any weapons with him. If it comes down to it, he’ll wrestle the knife from Hahn’s grasp, but he wants to settle this peacefully.

The knife is held up as Hahn stalks even closer to them. They’re now trapped, between him and one of the koi ponds. “I think that all three of us knows that you both are not just _friends_ ,” Hahn hisses back. “But you can’t have her. The Northern Water Tribe belongs to me, and so does Yue. They’re both mine to rule. You can’t take them from me.”

Sokka can feel Yue quivering behind him, and that sends his instincts into overdrive.

“I know that you gave her a damn betrothal necklace,” Hahn says, eyes flashing in untamed fury. “I know that your dirty lips have been on hers. I know that you’re trying to steal her away from me. But guess what, Sokka? You don’t have a choice. She doesn’t have a damn choice. She is _mine_.”

Sending a prayer up to Tui and La, Sokka searches for an out, sensing that there’s no way blood won’t be shed because of this. “Run, Yue,” he whispers, body tense and pulse throbbing uncontrollably. “Get help and-” He doesn’t get the chance to finish his sentence, Hahn lashing out and digging the knife into his shoulder.

A scream tears through Yue’s throat as Hahn kicks Sokka down, letting the knife slide out of him with the slick sound of shed blood. Sokka’s vision goes blurry as he lifts a wavering hand up to feel where his tunic is torn and his skin is broken.

“I do have a choice, Hahn,” Yue chokes out, shielding Sokka’s fallen body with her own, Hahn’s knife plunging deep within her soft skin. 

Hahn stumbles back in a daze, his knife still embedded in Yue’s chest. “Yue.” His skin pales as the reality of what he’s done crashes down on top of him. He sways on his feet, turning on his heels to flee.

“Spirits, Yue,” Sokka hisses through the pain. A gutteral cry rips through his throat as he shifts Yue’s body atop his own, trying to make sense of all the blood and their tangled limbs. “Tui and La,” he gasps out, desperately holding her crumpled form in his lap, head still spinning from his own blood loss.

A shaky hand clasps around his own, “Sokka, I have a choice,” Yue grits out, her lashes heavy with tears. “I couldn’t fail you,” she whispers, each breath a struggle with the blade piercing her chest. “But I won’t fail my people. Hahn must not be chief of the Northern Water Tribe.” Tears streak across her face as she convulses in his shaking arms.

“You can’t leave me.” The words fall from his lips as he fights to see through a blinding rush of tears and blood. “Yue, please, Tui and La. You can’t leave me here!” He cradles her body against him, ignoring the sharp pain that rips through his shoulder.

They’re alone in the courtyard, and the soft rippling of the koi pond behind him is taunting. The rustle of the wind through the trees is an insult. Even the sun dipping softly behind the campus gates is a distraction.

Yue is fading away in his arms, and there’s nothing he can do to stop it.

“Promise me,” she begs through her tears. “Promise me that he won’t be chief, Sokka.”

Sokka’s voice, foreign to his own ears, laced with pain, cries back, “I promise.”

“I love you, Sokka,” Yue whispers. Her eyes blink heavily, and her breathing becomes more and more shallow. She grips his hand tightly, nestling as close as she can against his chest.

Frantically, Sokka tries to prop her up, “Yue, keep your eyes open please - Katara will come and heal you. She’ll know something’s wrong, and she’ll come, I promise - Just _please_ keep your eyes open. Please. I love you. I love you so much, Yue. Katara will heal you.” He can’t see past his own tears anymore, but he still dashes them away stubbornly.

“Ask Suki about my journal,” she fights to say, blood spilling at an alarming rate. The soaked red of her tunic causes bile at the back of Sokka’s throat. “I love you, Sokka. I had to do this.” Each word is a labor for her struggling body, and she shivers despite the afternoon heat. “I love you. I’ll always be with you, tucked away in your heart.” She repeats the words they whispered to each other mere days ago when Sokka gifted her with the necklace he made for her. She gives him one last smile, full of pain and beauty and love; in that moment, her eyes hold the moon and the stars, shining only for him.

When her body finally goes slack in his arms, Sokka breaks, sobs wracking through his body and blood pouring freely from his wounds. His body convulses there in the courtyard, alone. His beautiful Yue, the moon that lights up his sky, is gone.

* * *

“Missed me,” Katara smirks, twisting just out of Zuko’s reach, dousing any little flames that get too close for comfort.

Amused, Zuko rolls his eyes at her teasing before sinking deeper into his stance, changing strategies. He sends a stream of fire her way, and she meets him in the middle with a well-aimed water whip. They lurch out of their spar at the sound of Toph and Aang racing down the pavement.

“Katara! Zuko!” Aang yells, his voice worried and tense. “Toph and I just got back, but we think someone’s in trouble - Did you hear the screaming?”

Glancing at each other in alarm, they shake their heads, joining their friends as they leave the training ground and run down the path to the main courtyard. Loud sobs echo through the area, and Aang arrives first, carried through on a gust of wind.

Toph shoots Katara a worried look, “That’s one erratic heartbeat. You can heal, right, Sugar Queen?” At Katara’s uncertain nod, she adds, “Good. I have a bad feeling about all this.”

Katara’s heart nearly stops in her chest at the sight. Her brother is weeping, covered in blood, not all of it his own. He’s cradling someone in his arms… Yue. There’s an ugly gash that runs from the beginning of his shoulder down the length of his arm, the fabric of his tunic torn and mangled. And if Sokka’s state gives her cause for concern, Yue’s evokes straight fear.

“ _Agni_ ,” Zuko whispers in horror.

She’s kneeling at Sokka’s side in an instant, and he leans against her, his splintered cries tugging at her heartstrings. “Spirits, Sokka - What _happened_?” Shifting Yue onto her lap, Katara empties the waterskin at her side, bathing her hands in a glowing light and placing them at the site of Yue’s injury. Tears course down her own cheeks as she takes in the sight of her best friend’s broken appearance.

Zuko, Aang, and Toph stand off to the side, unsure of what to do.

“Aang, go find a guard,” Katara commands, her voice sharp and wavering. “Zuko, get me clean water. And Toph?” She doesn’t have to ask; the other girl just understands.

“There’s no heartbeat, Katara,” Toph whispers, reluctant and strained.

Sokka buries his head in his hands, body shaking uncontrollably. “I couldn’t protect her,” he rocks himself there on the grass, back and forth. “She protected me.”

“Who did this?” Katara asks, her blood running cold. The sight of Yue, her face ashen and lips pale and chest bloody, causes a grief unbearable to erupt through Katara.

Through his tears, Sokka manages to spit out, “Hahn. He tried to kill me, Katara. He tried to kill me, and Yue saved me.” He’s spiraling, and Katara knows it. She’s spiraling too.

Toph, already sensing what’s needed, joins them on the ground, resuming watch over Yue’s form as Katara turns her attention over to her brother. Zuko comes rushing in with a basin of clean water, setting it beside her on the grass. Returning her training liquid to her waterskin, Katara cuts away the edges of Sokka’s ruined tunic. Calling the clean water to her hands, she places them on Sokka’s wound, working through his damaged skin and mutilated veins.

“Where were the guards?” Katara flings accusingly at Zuko. “Why didn’t they stop this?” She can’t even bear to look at him. As far as she’s concerned, the death of her friend is as much the fault of the Fire Nation’s as her mother’s was. Overwhelmed with a mind-numbing pain, she tries to focus on healing her brother, but her work isn’t precise enough, and Sokka will wear this scar on his skin for the rest of his life.

Distressed, Zuko pulls at his hair, loose from his typical topknot. “I don’t know, Katara - I genuinely don’t know. Unless the headmistress called them away, I see no reason for them not to have been here.”

There’s movement to the right, and Katara doesn’t even glance up, Zuko moving away. She looks up moments later when she hears a scuffle, catching sight of Zuko roughly gripping Hahn by his tunic. “This is… this is the best I can do,” she whispers apologetically to her brother. 

Sokka leans into her embrace, wetting her training tunic with his tears. “Katara.”

“Let go of me,” Hahn commands, attempting to break free from Zuko’s firm hold on him.

At the sound of Hahn’s voice, Sokka’s head snaps up, jaw clenched and eyes red. “You,” he seethes, so unlike the normal, lovable, goofy older brother Katara knows. But she doesn’t blame him. Not one bit.

She helps him stand to his feet, both approaching Hahn with righteous fury crackling between the two siblings. Zuko makes sure the insolent boy from the North can’t break free, and Hahn refuses to meet either of their gazes, hiding behind a thick curtain of dark bangs like the coward he is.

“You killed her,” Sokka says lowly, clenching his fists. “You killed Yue.”

Hahn blanches, attempting to jerk away from Zuko. He isn’t successful.

With one look at Sokka, Katara knows that this is his fight. She takes a step back, gathering Yue back into her arms with a choking sob. Toph, in an uncharacteristic show of physical affection, throws a sturdy arm around Katara’s shoulders. Desperately, Katara attempts to heal her friend, to restart the pump of her still heart, to cajole her quiet blood back to life.

It’s no use. No matter what healing techniques she employs, Katara can’t do it. She can’t heal her friend.

Sokka hasn’t made a move toward Hahn yet, simply staring at him with a look that could kill. His chest heaves with each ragged breath he takes.

The courtyard grows heavy with tension, and Katara carefully slips the betrothal necklace from Yue’s wrist. Gently, she traces a finger along the contours of Yue’s face, unable to stop the tears as they fall against Yue’s skin. “You were always my sister,” she whispers into ears that can’t hear, leaning into Toph.

They’re all frozen in place by the time Aang comes racing down the path, the headmistress and several of the guards in tow. Always one for impeccable timing, Azula emerges from one of the buildings, arching a brow at the group gathered in the courtyard. Katara wants to wipe the mocking look right off the girl’s face.

“Agni,” the headmistress gasps.

“Headmistress,” Zuko states, his voice commanding. Only Katara can hear the little quiver in it. “Hahn of the Northern Water Tribe has committed several heinous crimes against, not only this academy, but both Water Tribes and the Fire Nation.” He shoves the boy forward, stumbling to his knees at Sokka’s feet. “He assaulted Prince Sokka and murdered Princess Yue.”

Azula comes up beside the fallen boy, replacing Zuko’s grip on his collar. “A traitorous criminal,” she hisses at the boy, “who deserves to be thrown into prison. Fire Lord Ozai will offer to hold trial over this filth if neither of the Water Tribes convict him of his sins. I doubt that either of the Tribes will let such a treasonous villain free, though.” She jerks the boy to his feet, nose wrinkling at the blood splattered on his clothing.

The headmistress bows her head in respect to both the Fire Nation royals. “Understood, Princess Azula. On behalf of the academy, I offer our strongest guards to accompany you on your journey to the prisons.”

“That won’t be necessary, headmistress. This filth will going straight to the Boiling Rock for all I’m concerned,” Azula sniffs. “I’m more than capable of escorting him there myself.” She looks down at the boy disapprovingly. “I don’t think Chief Arnook will think too highly of you now that you’ve killed his only child.”

Zuko folds his arms over his chest as Azula drags the traitorous Northern boy away, two academy guards still following her at a safe distance. “Why were there no guards present in the courtyard when this happened, headmistress?” his voice is cold and angry, nearly causing Katara’s blood to freeze within her veins. “Their presence could have prevented this tragedy. Not only does this academy now have shed blood on its hands, but we’ve potentially incited an international affair. Why were there no guards here?”

Skin lightening several shades, the headmistress cowers beneath the heavy gaze of the young royals. She avoids the question. “Such a mistake will not happen ever again, Prince Zuko.”

“This isn’t _just_ a mistake,” Zuko roars, causing Katara to flinch against Toph and Aang to back away nervously. “Princess Yue was entrusted to _your_ care by Chief Arnook and his people. Such failure cannot be tolerated, especially when the leaders of the world are counting on this academy to protect and nurture their children.” He turns away from them, breathing heavily with a righteous fury.

Sufficiently reprimanded, the headmistress wordlessly gestures to several of the guards, and they scatter to do her bidding, understanding her silent commands.

When someone finally arrives to take Yue’s body from the safety of Katara’s arms, she sags against Toph, emotional chaos reigning in her heart and a psychic din oppressing her mind. Zuko presses his fingers to his temples, troubled beyond words. With some help from Aang, Sokka blindly stumbles away from the courtyard back to their dorms.

Some time later, Zuko helps Katara stand to her feet, an understanding passing between him and Toph. As Toph hurries ahead of them to go find Suki and give her the heartwrenching news, he lets Katara fall against him, supporting her with a secure arm around her slim shoulders. She’s crying silently, blue eyes a tumultuous sea of grief.

She knows, though, that Zuko understands. Without much thought, she allows herself to fall apart with him, unraveling, spiraling, hurting. No matter how much she wants to be angry with him for the way Yue’s life was taken on the soil of his own kingdom, she trusts him, and she knows that he’ll hold her, despite the mess of the pain she’s in right now. For some reason, deep down, he cares about her. Her heart squeezes painfully in her chest.

From this moment forward, things will never be the same, and she knows it. She clutches the betrothal necklace tightly between her fingers, knuckles turning white. _Always my sister._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so... damn. this chapter happened. kjghjkhfdkjghfg ;-; jkfhgdfkghkfgh. what can i even say after this chap, oml ;-;
> 
> if you wanna stay updated on all my happenings within the zk fandom (my fics/artwork/music/zkdd/etc), make sure to check out my [tumblr](http://elsie-zel.tumblr.com/) \- if you have an q's you wanna ask or thoughts you wanna drop, my ask box's always open.
> 
> (this story bro ;-; am crying)


End file.
